


Another Possibility-PART I：Hey You

by cinnamizo



Series: Another Possibility [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pre-War, Slow Burn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 61,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamizo/pseuds/cinnamizo
Summary: 偶然撞见的斯内普最痛苦的记忆让哈利困惑和难过，在询问了一圈人之后，他决定继续自己的大脑封闭术课程。而这为之后的故事提供了另外一种可能性。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Another Possibility [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922509
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 【首发在lofter，过来存个档】  
> *原作AU，时间线从凤凰社到死亡圣器  
> *慢热，不甜，he

**PART I - Hey You**

**Hey you, out there in the cold**

**Getting lonely, getting old**

**Can you feel me?***

（一）

哈利从梦中惊醒的时候发现自己全身冷汗，心跳如雷。

他抬起胳膊抚摸那道伤疤，并没有熟悉的疼痛。喘息缓缓平息，他试图辨别出梦境与现实的界限。

好吧，这段时间他的睡眠状态一直不好。那些重复的噩梦，墓地、塞德里克的尸体、昏暗的走廊和禁闭的房门，然后是那些他以为是预言其实代表他和伏地魔共用一个大脑的视角画面.......说实话，他真的很想穿上隐形衣溜进斯内普的储藏室偷点无梦酣睡剂。

 **斯内普** 。然后他意识到自己刚刚做了什么梦。

“ **还好吗，鼻涕精？”** 詹姆的声音。 **旁边的小天狼星笑得很恶劣。**

**......**

**“你只不过是个傲慢无礼、欺负弱小的下三滥，波特。放开他。”** 莉莉，他的母亲， **“你跟他一样讨厌，你让我恶心。”** 他从未想象过她这样厌恶的口气。

 **“我用不着她这种臭烘烘的小泥巴种来帮忙** ！”

**斯内普头朝下倒挂在空中** **......“谁想看看我把鼻涕精的内裤脱下来？”.......哄笑喝彩声......**

他醒来前看到的最后画面是脸色煞白的成年斯内普， **他冲他怒吼：“不准你把看到的事告诉任何人！”**

哈利觉得这是他有史以来做过的最糟糕的噩梦。

**

这也许也是哈利度过的最烦心的一个复活节假期。

假期第一天赫敏就问他为什么不再上大脑封闭术课，他含糊解释了几句岔开话题。说真的，光是想到和别人提及这件事——有关自己的父亲和教父在自己母亲面前羞辱斯内普——都会让他感到好像胃被一只手狠狠拧住。斯内普那天后就拒绝再替他授课，而他现在也不知道该如何面对他。但是整个假期他都很难让自己不去想这些。

 **我需要和小天狼星谈谈，** 他想，也许不止和他，卢平......或者海格，麦格教授，他们也能告诉我一些信息。 **我需要知道我的父母究竟是怎样的人。**

也许还有 **斯内普。**

**

“我只是想谈谈......我爸爸。”

以这句开头实在让人有点尴尬。哈利一直都知道，自己并不是一个能坦然面对并倾诉那些纤细又复杂矛盾的情感的人。即使是面对最信赖、最关心自己的两位长辈，质疑曾引以为豪的父亲也并不容易。

 **何况他们两位当时也在场** 。他心想。

听完整件事后小天狼星和卢平神色都有些复杂。他们试图解释，安慰，他们说他们那时都是十五岁的小混蛋，说斯内普和詹姆一直互相针对，说他的父母七年级开始去约会。虽然听到他俩充满怀念地说起那个无所顾忌的小少年让他感到久违的亲切，但那并没让他完全释然。整个假期他都在试图为自己的父亲找些理由，他相信他不会是个恶毒的人，但不知道为什么，潜意识里，他将自己代入的一直都是斯内普的立场，而这让他感到糟透了，于是他也这么嘟囔了出来：“我只是从来没想到，自己会为斯内普感到难过。”

于是话题就扯到了他可怜的被终止的大脑封闭术课程上。哈利有点愤怒， **为什么每个人都在乎那该死的大脑封闭术！** 他向卢平敷衍说自己会和斯内普谈谈。 **前提是他没有一见到我就把我切成七段，** 他心里补充。

哈利惊奇地发现、自己居然 **完全** 理解斯内普不想见他甚至可能更厌恶他的心情。他明白被别人羞辱这件事多么难堪，毕竟他十一岁以前的人生充斥着这些。而被仇人的儿子撞见无疑让其难受程度升高了一个量级。

 **何况我该抱着什么心情去见他呢** ？他无法说出自己居然感到一丝抱歉。

不过他的信息搜集还没有结束。至少一个格兰芬多总会了解到足够自己想知道的。

**

海格是他的下一位受访人。

他明显正忙于某件事*，甚至表现出了某种慌乱，直到看清来人才松口气。鉴于海格那热衷藏匿神奇动物的爱好，哈利不认为自己主动问起是个好主意。

“哈利！好久不见！罗恩和赫敏两人呢？”海格把手上几根有小树苗那么粗的绳子放下来，哈利努力不让自己想象那是用来捆什么的。

“他俩在复习，O.W.Ls，你懂的。”

“当然，当然。”海格似乎有点心事，他抓了两下自己那头乱糟糟的头发。“所以，哈利，你来是——”

于是又要尴尬地谈及那些父母往事了。哈利没有把在冥想盆里看到的那段回忆具体说出来，他还记得斯内普气到颤抖的身躯。他只需要知道些大概的情况， **从第三方** 。

“你的父母？和斯内普教授？”海格看上去有点吃惊，但他脸上迅速被一种陷入回忆的温情照亮。哈利决定问完自己的事情后主动问问海格最近有没有什么麻烦，并且为刚刚没有这么做的自己感到一点羞耻。 **你们可是朋友。**

“詹姆和斯内普教授的确关系不太好，不过我想这你早知道了。”海格的神情和语气仿佛在说他的父母和斯内普都是群可爱的青少年，而他们昨天还一起闯入禁林似的，

“不过我想你可能不太会高兴知道的， **莉莉和斯内普教授似乎关系不错。** ”

哈利感觉自己的胃又拧了起来。

他辨别不出海格是否在说什么神奇动物的语言。“但这不可能！我听到他对她喊——我是说，如果他们曾经是朋友，他根本没有和我提过我妈妈......我不觉得......我觉得我妈妈 **同时讨厌着他和我父亲** ——”

他不知道自己想说什么。

“哈利，你要知道，青春期的大多行为都不是不能被谅解的，”海格的大手搭在了哈利的肩膀上，那温度很舒服，“不能被原谅的往往是 **那之后** 的事。至于斯内普教授和莉莉，”他皱了下眉，“至少前几个学期他们的确像是朋友。之后确实发生了 **一些事** ，但那些是当事人的隐私，我并不了解也没有资格去谈论。我想，你为何不亲自去问问呢？”

 **问斯内普有关他妈妈的事** 。“然后他就会很愉快地告诉我并且不会把我杀了似的。”哈利嘟囔。接着他想起那段回忆，斯内普喊他妈妈 **泥巴种，** 某个瞬间怒火又让他好受了一点， **所以他就是个和马尔福一样羞辱同学的混蛋，** 他想， **斯内普说不定还更卑鄙些，他羞辱的可是他的朋友。所以他父亲才会——**

 **但这也不是可以去侮辱回去的理由。** 他心里有个声音在说。 **没有什么可以成为侮辱他人的理由。**

**

哈利不知道是不是探寻历史都是这样让人烦躁的过程。他因那偶然看见的一段回忆产生疑惑，于是试图找出真相，但结果是自己更困惑了。

和海格告别时哈利问他最近是不是有什么麻烦，他犹豫了一下还是裂开嘴说没事儿。哈利有点为他难过，于是告诉他任何时候都可以让他们过来帮忙。

距离O.W.Ls只剩不到一个月，而他脑子里全部都是这些陈年旧事，更糟的是他又梦见了神秘事务司的走廊。这意味着，不管他是否愿意，他的大脑封闭术课有必要继续。

他不会说真实原因是他的确想和斯内普对峙一下。尽管想到那段回忆里的父亲他还是会尴尬，尽管想到 **那个词** 他感到愤怒，但他无法否认他对那段也许存在过的友情感到 **好奇** 。

**

所以现在他站在了斯内普办公室的门口，努力让自己看起来神色正常一点。

“考虑到你三秒钟之后就会滚出这里，波特，我不认为浪费这宝贵的三秒对我而言会是个明智的选择。”

斯内普的声音出现在他脑后。 **该死。** 哈利不会承认他心脏暂停了一秒钟。 **他走路为什么没声音？！** “先-先生，我——”

斯内普根本不看他，打开门就走了进去。哈利迅速在门自动合上的前一秒挤进来。

“我以为我们伟大的救世主除了智力问题外不存在其他身体缺陷，比如耳聋。”斯内普恶狠狠地盯着他，“滚，波特。”

哈利努力克制自己不朝那张令人作呕的脸上挥一拳。“教授，事实上，我的大脑封闭术课——”

“——根本没有一丝一毫的作用，不需要向我重申你的无能了，波特，对这一点我从四年前就深刻体会到了。”

“但是伏地魔！”哈利吼道，不理会斯内普的畏缩和怒目，“我又梦见了神秘事务司的走廊——”

“是啊，我竟然完全不惊讶——”斯内普继续他的挖苦。

“那么——”哈利不去理会，“既然邓布利多让你教我大脑封闭术，你就没有理由停止。”

斯内普眼睛眯了起来，那是某种危险的预兆：“ **我没有理由停止** ？波特，我不知道什么时候你有资格来决定我做什么和不做什么了。而且，”他放在桌子上的一只手攥了起来，“擅自触碰教授的物品，你居然没有感激我不曾以盗窃罪直接让你退学。”

“盗窃什么？！你的记忆吗？”哈利忍不住反驳，然后看见斯内普站起身大步走到面前，咬牙切齿道：“不许。提。 **那件事** 。”

哈利一瞬间又想到了那些画面。 **倒挂的斯内普** **......笑着的詹姆和小天狼星......然后是莉莉，她冷冷地说“放开他，波特。”**

他必须承认，尽管勇气是格兰芬多的美德，但冲动并不是任何时候都可取。可悲的是他永远改不掉这点，或者说是认识到时总是在事情发生之后。因为他突然意识到自己刚刚在问：“你和我妈妈以前是朋友么？”

然后他看到斯内普 **僵住** 了。

很难去形容此刻的斯内普是怎样的。直到这一瞬间，哈利才突然意识到，他对面前这个男人的印象从来只有单薄的一个视角：一个面容可憎，卑鄙，厌恶自己的小人。被那些油腻的黑发包裹着的脸上不是讥讽就是愤怒，以至于他无法确定，斯内普此时脸上剧烈翻涌着的神色是不是某种他尚且理解不了的悲恸。他甚至全身都在颤抖，好像下一秒就会跌倒。

哈利感到某种熟悉的割裂感，和看到回忆里傲慢的父亲时类似，某种 **你以为** 的一切分崩离析的不真实。他思绪紊乱，只能胡乱地解释，“不是，我是说......我听说——”

“——你听说？”

哈利惊讶地发现，仅仅是一瞬间，斯内普刚刚那些复杂又浓烈的情绪就消失了，他甚至怀疑自己刚刚有没有看错。眼前的男人看上去和以往无二，只是冷冷地重复他的胡言乱语。

 **啊，大脑封闭术。** 哈利心想。‘ **排除杂念，丢开所有的感情** ’ **。怪不得是他来教我。**

哈利不想承认这确实有点酷。虽然他并不觉得自己能做到。

 **该死，我想到哪里去了。** 他努力保持镇定，“我是说，我听说——海格告诉我——你曾经和我妈妈关系不错......”

“ **海格告诉你** ——那么告诉我，波特，又是什么驱使你不惜打扰我们忙碌又尊敬的保护神奇动物课程教授也要打听有关我和——”他停顿了一下，“——你母亲的旧事呢？”

“我......我看到的那段回忆——”他看见斯内普眼里喷出火焰，似乎恨不得下一秒就过来撕了他，于是赶紧补充道，“——不，我没向别人提起......我不会那么做的......”

他又偷瞄了一下斯内普，暗自揣测他的愤怒值有没有稍微降下去一些，“我-我稍微有点......困惑。”不，他为什么要和 **斯内普** 说这个？！

“ **有点困惑** ，呵，多么让人感动，”斯内普似乎终于回到自己熟悉的 **创建侮辱波特语录** 状态，“我猜波特先生迟钝到终于稍微明白自己伟大又值得尊敬的父亲不过是个傲慢、卑鄙——”

“不许这么说——”哈利下意识打断，但他听出自己的尾音不像以往那样坚定。现在他甚至希望自己能放弃思考，只是单纯地恨眼前这个人。

显然斯内普也抓住了他的不坚定。他看上去更满意了， **真是令人作呕，** 然后哈利听到他继续轻声说：“事实就是如此，波特，不要试图通过可笑的熟人访谈为你那愚蠢的父亲辩驳了，破坏了你心中那个伟人形象的可不是我——”

“我 **没有** 为我父亲辩驳！”之前某些隐秘的情绪被揭露，他不知道自己为什么又愤怒了起来，“如果他侮辱了别人，那当然是 **他** 做的不对！”

斯内普没有说话，只是盯着他，哈利说不出那双黑眼珠里闪动的是什么。

 **明明是我有问题要问** 。他愤愤地想，决定夺回主动权。“所以——你和我妈妈以前是朋友？”

斯内普把眼睛移开了，他的声音干巴巴的，一点情绪都没有：“我不认为自己有必要告诉你。”

“所以你和她 **确实** 是朋友。”

“波特，我警告你，挖掘你教授的——”

“——我从来没去了解过我的妈妈，”哈利打断他，而这句话让斯内普停下了话语。他的眼睛又盯着哈利了，“我是说，我身边都是我爸爸的朋友。我了解的一切都是詹姆波特。可笑的是我似乎从未像想要了解我父亲那样去试图了解我的母亲。那个回忆里，”他瞥了一眼，但斯内普只是看着他，什么都没有说，于是他继续道，“那是我第一次对她本人的形象有个具体的认知。” **天呐，我现在是在和 那个斯内普回忆我的妈妈吗**。“我......佩妮姨妈从来不会和我谈起她，我也不知道她还有其他什么朋友。而意识到这点让我......让我同样感到糟糕。”

地下教室的寂静持续了一会儿。哈利没有望向斯内普。

“你的母亲......”斯内普的声音响起，哈利听不出是不是有过一丝颤抖，“不管其他人告诉了你什么，波特，你的眼睛和耳朵总归是健全的，而回忆不会骗人，”哈利感到自己的心在下沉，“所以我想 **你** 已经确认了我对你母亲的态度。”

“是啊！”想到那个词，他的父亲，母亲冷冷的神色，斯内普刚刚一瞬间闪现的悲伤，哈利感到一种莫名的怒火，于是他吼出来，“我简直不敢相信你和我的妈妈曾经是朋友！”他现在只想把心中的话语全部扔过去，“我 **一点都** 不奇怪！你怎么能——你怎么能用 **那个词** 侮辱自己的朋友！如果你告诉我你们当年是因为这个不再是朋友的，我会替我妈妈 **非常** 开心！！ **你根本不配做她的朋友！！** ”

他吼完，打开门冲了出去，没有看到身后的斯内普颤抖得越来越厉害，然后再也支撑不住，跌落在地板上，刚刚那双绿眼睛里喷薄的愤怒似乎把他剩余的生命力都带走了。

他的脸上一片死色。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *part标题和开头歌词取自Pink Floyd的《hey you》  
> *见凤凰社chap30，当时海格正忙于照料他的巨人弟弟格洛普  
> *本章原作部分摘自凤凰社chap28、29


	2. Chapter 2

（二）

哈利不知道为什么自己会再次踌躇在这扇门前。

今天是O.W.Ls前的最后一个周一，赫敏早在复活节第一天就为他们制定的复习计划表提醒他，依然有无数的魔咒理论、变形咒语模型、魔药配方和该死的魔法史日期处于代办列表。在厄尔喋喋不休其每日至少花八小时复习的轰炸下，他实在不该浪费宝贵的复习时间，来到某个老蝙蝠的地下巢穴，参加一个甚至没有明确通知让他继续的大脑封闭术课程。

距离上次他摔门离开才过去一个星期。这一周的魔药课上斯内普出人意料地没有花三分之一的课堂时间羞辱哈利。他选择了一种更简洁的方式——直接无视。哈利敢肯定那只鹰钩鼻上的黑色眼珠甚至没有往他这个方向瞟一眼。

**所以这算什么** ？哈利愤愤地想。那晚他冲回塔楼后思考了很多，这些理不清又扑朔迷离的上一辈纠葛让人苦恼又无从下手，而且他越来越觉得这件事——挖掘逝去亲人和自己讨厌的教师的过去——有点令人尴尬。他劝自己干脆别想那么多了毕竟一直以来斯内普和他都互相仇恨， **他和妈妈曾经是朋友之后又绝交又能改变什么呢。** 但他克制不住回想那个瞬间斯内普脸上陌生的表情。他和他认识的斯内普如此不一样，以至于他对这个男人本身产生一点好奇。

但他绝对不会承认的。对 **斯内普** 好奇， **呕** 。

**不管怎样他总得继续教我大脑封闭术，这是他的任务。** 虽然哈利隐约察觉到，他最好不要在斯内普面前提起他的父母了。

**

哈利犹豫着要不要敲门时门自动打开了。斯内普坐在办公桌前，地下办公室灰绿色的灯光笼罩在他黑色的长袍上，形成某种阴郁又压抑的光圈，他手握羽毛笔批改作业的样子就像个挥舞镰刀的死神。

斯内普干巴巴的声音响起，“鉴于你一动不动站在我的办公室门前足有十分钟了，波特，你难道还指望你的教授屈尊 **请** 你进门吗。”

哈利揣摩了一下，不能笃定这是否意味着一句请进。门在他进来后啪的一声合上。他坐到办公桌对面的椅子上，不知道该说些什么，“晚-晚上好，先生。”

斯内普对这句问候的反应让他以为他正披着隐形衣。

一个十五岁男孩的怒火能在瞬间爆发到极致，也能在一晚难得的安眠后迅速平息，何况距离那次口不择言之后是被无视的整整一周。哈利并不为自己上次的爆发感到抱歉，也不认为自己对于斯内普和他妈妈破裂友情的评价有何不妥。他基于已知的信息推断出某个符合他期望的陈年故事，毕竟——

毕竟斯内普在他心里一直是这样一个人。一个会恶狠狠说出 **泥巴种** 、靠憎恨与恶意维持生命的男人。而这样一个人理应对那种为了友情喷薄而出的怒火抱以嗤笑。即使他曾在那张线条嶙峋的脸上瞥见一抹让他惊异又困惑的异象，哈利也不认为斯内普会因他说出的话生气或者悲伤。也许就像一颗小石子掉入湖面泛起的涟漪罢了。

所以只不过是稍微努力一下回到以往的相处模式。

哈利迟疑着，决定申明来意：“教授，我是来参加大脑封闭术课的。”

斯内普手中的羽毛笔没有停下，金属笔尖摩擦羊皮纸时纤维断裂的嚓嚓声衬出地下办公室的寂静。哈利坐在对面，有点不安地等待着。他一直很好奇，羽毛这样柔软又细腻的天然品为什么会连接如此坚硬又锋利的金属人造物，而它们的组合体在眼前这个男人手中更散发出某种手起刀落的血腥气。哈利打了个寒战。

直到斯内普终于放下羽毛笔，手指落在正在批改的那叠作业上轻敲。他懒洋洋地望向哈利，薄唇缓缓绽开一个他不能更熟悉的讥笑：

“我想，你也没有其他学术钻研精神来和你的魔药学教授探讨专业知识了。”

依然原汁原味，哈利努力克制自己心中同样亲切的想要一拳揍过去的欲望。

斯内普继续轻声道：“所以波特，我希望你在O.W.Ls前的最后一周还有时间来参加这个你练习了半学期都毫无成效的补习，不是为了再次试图用你的平庸让我印象深刻的。”

“我......我练习了。”虽然 **确实** 没什么成效。该死。

“很好。那么我们直接来看看你的练习成果。”斯内普伸出魔杖，充满恶意地欣赏着哈利下意识闭上眼的慌乱模样，“我还是数三下，一......”

他 **根本没有准备** ！要怎么做来着，清空大脑......不要去想......该死为什么他脑子里的东西越来越多......斯内普不能就这么——

“—— **摄神取念** ！”

**达力和他的伙伴们抓着他殴打** **......预言家日报上那些对他的诋毁、西莫之前躲闪着他的眼睛......他对卢平和小天狼星嘟囔“我居然会为斯内普感到难过”......**

“停下！”

不，唯独最后 **这个** 不要让斯内普看到——

斯内普在哈利大喊之前就收回了魔咒。办公室里一时安静得只能听到哈利的喘息声。他的伤疤又痛起来，但他觉得自己此刻的僵硬更类似某种无法言喻的尴尬和羞耻。他偷偷看了眼斯内普，惊异地看到他脸上的表情十分古怪，像是格兰芬多做了错事而自己——斯莱特林的院长——却主动为他们加了十分一样。哈利意识到这种尴尬也许不是单方面的，有点绝望地咕哝：“不要告诉我你全都——”

“......大部分。”斯内普的声音听上去也有点僵硬。哈利在这难忍的羞耻中居然品出一丝好笑——一个无时无刻不在发脾气的青春期男孩和一个只会居高临下鄙视自己学生智商的混蛋教授，谁的自尊心会被打击得更严重......

斯内普没有让他的胡思乱想持续很久。

“我对于你重复了几个月的所谓‘练习过’深表怀疑，波特。”他的挖苦是不是都不像刚刚那样流利了......

“......我确实练习了，只不过——”

“我让你丢弃一切情感！”

斯内普脸上的表情难得如此丰富：以愤怒为底色却和魔药课上看着纳威融化的坩埚时并不一样——混杂着烦躁、鄙视和一点点残余的不自在，“你的恐惧，悲伤，愤怒——你必须学会控制它们！”

**老调重弹** 。如果听见这些屁用都没有的指导话语就能让他学会控制情绪，那么他第一节课结束后就能成为一位堪比斯内普的大脑封闭大师。

可是要求一个青春期的男孩控制情绪本身就不容易不是么。哈利自知自己不擅长处理他人的情绪（瞧瞧他和秋莫名其妙的疏远；他到现在都不知道自己做错了什么惹她不开心），与之对应的他也不擅长倾诉自己的心情——他是个 **男孩子** ，他无法想象自己扭捏着和罗恩说什么 **我这一年很孤独** 之类的话 。更糟的是：他是 **那个哈利波特** ——大难不死的男孩，媒体口中的骗子，同学眼中的扫帚星，好友眼中的救世主——不，他只想去他妈的当一个默默无闻的平凡人，不需要承担所谓责任抵抗所谓舆论。以往邓布利多是能充当他心理医生的那一位——那种慈祥如圣诞老人却又更显智慧的外表和气场总能让人亲近他，信任他，毫无负担地向他倾诉。但是这也没有了。他还没有迟钝到察觉不出邓布利多躲着他。这些蜘蛛网一样密密麻麻缠绕在一起的情感积压在他心中、简直快把他这一年逼疯了。

“我......这一年我似乎 **格外** 愤怒，”

如果让哈利选择一个倾诉对象，他宁愿去陪佩妮姨妈逛街、帮助达力节食减肥，也不会考虑到斯内普——不，光是想到和斯内普咨询心理，他都能怀疑这个想法是纳威做过的某个最恐怖的噩梦。

而现在他让自己置身于这噩梦中心，还是主动的，也许这证明伏地魔至少成功摧毁了他的脑部神经。

“我是说......一开始是报纸上那些胡言乱语......还有乌姆里奇，然后我的同学们也疏远过我——当然现在好多了......我最好的两个朋友理所当然地认为我有力量面对伏-那个人......邓布利多也很少见我......”

一股脑什么都不管把肚子里的话打包扔过去或许更容易些。哈利越说越快，声音越来越小，他根本不敢看向斯内普，去确认他脸上是否出现某种最高等级的厌恶。“我真的很努力不去理会这些了，但是这——”

“——不容易，”

很轻的一句。哈利甚至不确定自己听到。

无声只持续了几秒，随后斯内普的低声絮语依然轻如鸿毛，“ **当社会舆论对你是敌对时，你心里也变得敌对起来，这样你就得不到平静。** *”

“哦，”哈利惊奇万分地望向他。他从来没有听过斯内普对他如此心平静和地说出如此不像讥讽的话，“这......你说得......很准确——”

“这不是我说的，”斯内普摆了下手，但哈利也说不出那个动作代表不耐烦，还是仅仅想赶跑空气中某些越来越凝结的东西。斯内普的视线一直紧紧锁定办公桌上的羽毛笔，“这是一个麻瓜在他书里写的。”

“......哦，”哈利不知道自己还能说什么，“好吧。”

地下教室现在的气氛怪异至极，简直就像是达力刚刚扭捏着把他生日蛋糕上最美味精致的点缀糖果塞进了哈利嘴里。他不知道为什么斯内普会突然冒出这句，事实上这句他 **根本不知道是谁写在哪本书** 里的话语意外地使他平静下来。他也不知道自己为什么强忍着才没有问出“你居然也会读麻瓜写的书”。

太 **诡异** 了。

值得庆幸的是斯内普的声音很快又响起，“邓布利多让你学习大脑封闭术，”他皱着眉把视线转向哈利，“是为了让你学会对黑魔王封闭你的思想，我想这一点你已经很清楚了。”

“呃，我想是的。”哈利赶紧回答。

“我相信我也和你说过，黑魔王在察觉到你能感知他的思想后可能会反过来操纵你。”

“是，我记得你提起过，”虽然哈利并不太理解伏地魔要怎么通过脑子操纵他，他看到斯内普眼睛又眯了起来，赶紧补充，“先生。”

“那么，即使你现在的大脑封闭术 **惨不忍睹** ，我也希望你至少能彻底理解 **这一点** ，并做好必要的心理准备。”

哈利有些时候实在很恨斯莱特林这种说话拐弯的习惯，比如现在，因为这让他看上去像个听不懂人话的白痴，“抱歉、先生，这一点是指——他会操纵我？但我想不出——”

“思考！波特！”斯内普厉声道，枯枝一样的手指无意识地摆弄着羽毛笔，“你脖子上长的那团东西难道是牛黄吗？你不能指望所有的一切都摊开放在你面前。”

然后他不耐烦地挥挥手，挥赶苍蝇似的，“今天就到这，现在离开。”

**

“所以他究竟是什么意思？”

早餐时哈利一边对着自己的煎蛋发泄怒火，一边问坐在对面的两个好友。罗恩和赫敏眼下挂着相同大小的黑眼圈，哈欠以每分钟十五次的速度交替循环。看来厄尔吹嘘的每日八小时复习计划被格兰芬多两位级长率先执行。这一周恐怕是格兰芬多学生们最接近拉文克劳的时候了。

“管他什么意思呢，”罗恩又打了个哈欠，“斯内普不是一直都这样么，故意说些弯弯绕的话，谁知道他是不是在为难你。”他给自己夹了五片火腿，“说真的，兄弟，别去想什么大脑封闭术了。你有更要紧的事情——对！也许斯内普就是故意的，为了不让你睡好这样O.W.Ls你就会考得一团糟——”

“——别瞎说！”赫敏责怪的眼神从每个角度看上去都和他们的院长一模一样，“斯内普教授能继续教哈利大脑封闭术真的很好了。”

哈利和罗恩发出一声意味相同的咕哝。他俩相视一笑。

赫敏皱着眉，“他既然说神秘人可能会通过大脑操纵哈利，那我们就有必要做好准备。”

“是啊，我甚至完全知道该怎么做。”哈利耸耸肩。

“也许......”赫敏歪着头，“比如故意让你梦见些什么呢？为了把你引诱到某个地方？也许他想利用你从神秘事务司拿走什么东西？”

“别说傻话了赫敏，”罗恩笑起来，“哈利没那么蠢！”

“不，我是说，”赫敏看起来似乎开始忧心忡忡，“这很有可能！比如——哈利梦见我或者你或者随便哪个朋友被那个人 **虐待** ——”

“可你们都在霍格沃茨，而这一般意味着安全，不是么？”

“或者小天狼星呢？如果你像上次梦见韦斯莱先生被蛇咬一样梦见 **小天狼星** 陷入危险——”

哈利沉默了。他想象了一下，不得不承认赫敏假设得对——如果他梦见小天狼星落入伏地魔手中，他一定会什么都不管地冲过去救他。

“但是我爸爸上次确实遇到了危险呀，”罗恩忍不住插话，“多亏了哈利梦见。”

“不管怎么样，哈利，”赫敏认真地看向她的朋友，一只手紧紧抓住他，“如果真的发生这样的事，答应我不要冲动，多想想，至少先确认一下，好么？”

“好吧，”哈利嘟囔，“如果你真的这样认为的话。”

**

事实证明，当你的朋友之一是英格兰最聪明的女巫时，那通常意味的她的担忧都是有道理的。

最后一门魔法史考试上，那些令人头昏脑涨的日期和人名成功让哈利跌入梦境， **然后他看见了因为钻心咒尖叫着的小天狼星。他对着伏地魔小声说：“你必须杀了我。”**

惊醒的一瞬间哈利满脑子只有一个念头： **我要去救他。**

很多撞在一起的巧合 **事后** 一步步推敲才能品味出环环相扣以求一刀致命的狠毒来。哈利奔遍校园恍然意识到，邓布利多、麦格教授、海格......他们都因为各种各样的原因不在学校。恐慌间他心中想要直奔神秘事务司的冲动越来越激荡。 **小天狼星** **......伏地魔把他怎么样了......**

然后赫敏之前的叮嘱让他沸腾的热血稍微降了点温度。尽管他愤怒又惶恐的感性自我大声嚷嚷着别管是不是陷阱了小天狼星如果真的遇到危险怎么还能浪费时间，他还是挣扎着唤起一丝理性。 **确认** **......至少确认一下......**

所以他现在跪在乌姆里奇办公室的壁炉前，脑袋伸进翠绿色的火焰大喊“小天狼星！”。 **罗恩引开了乌姆里奇** **......赫敏在帮他放风......他只有五分钟......**

但是出现的是克利切，那个伤痕累累的家养小精灵。他得意地欣赏着哈利颤抖的质问，笑着尖叫：“ **主人不会从神秘事务司回来了** ！”

如果事情还可以更糟一点，那么一定是现在——乌姆里奇闯回了办公室，帮他掩护的同伴们被几个斯莱特林的学生押进来。

**

“你想见我，校长？”

哈利猛然抬起头望向门口。斯内普脸色苍白，表情冷漠地扫了一眼办公室里的每个人。

哈利几乎是瞬间意识到自己的愚蠢——被慌乱和冲动冲昏头脑的他竟然忘记了霍格沃茨还有一位凤凰社的成员。但 **仅仅是这样吗** ？他无暇顾及现在斯内普和乌姆里奇有关什么吐真剂的交涉。他脑海里涌现的是最后一节大脑封闭术课。 **斯内普提醒我不要被操控。他好像完全预料到会发生这种事** **......所以小天狼星真的没有被抓吗？斯内普如此讨厌他，难道就没有可能他故意想要害死小天狼星......**

是了，哈利直到这一刻才发现，或许潜意识里，一直以来他都没有把斯内普 **真正** 看作是他们这边的人。他 **从来没有** 信任过他。

在斯内普准备离开的时候，他回过神，大喊道：“ **他** 抓住大脚板了！他在藏 **那个东西** 的地方抓住了大脚板！”

斯内普转过身盯着他，神色莫测。无视着乌姆里奇急切询问的尖叫，哈利听到这个男人冷淡的声音：“我不知道你在说什么，波特。”

然后他砰的一声关上门离开。

**

幸好还有赫敏。所以他们现在好歹逃出了那个老女人的办公室。

半小时前，赫敏捂着脸对乌姆里奇小声说出“我们刚刚是想和邓布利多联络”时，哈利完全不知道她想干什么。但他知道她已经有了个计划，一个能帮助他们所有人摆脱眼前这个恶心癞蛤蟆的计划。

当他和赫敏把乌姆里奇引入禁林，成功逃离那些愤怒的马人和被吓到昏厥的乌姆里奇时，哈利再一次由衷困惑：为什么这姑娘会认为 **他** 才是有能力面对伏地魔的那一个。

但是——

“哈利，你到底打算怎么去大老远的伦敦去救小天狼星？我们魔杖还在乌姆里奇那里！”

“可我必须去！”哈利竭力告诉自己赫敏一直都很理智她是在想办法，但一想到小天狼星可能遭遇的痛苦和未知的一切，他都压抑不住朝他最好的朋友怒吼，“我已经浪费了这么多时间！！小天狼星——”

“——正安然无恙地待在他那恶心透顶的屋子里照料那头该死的鹰头马身有翼兽。是的，波特。你简直 **料事如神** 。”

人在慌乱到极点时一点点出乎意料都能造成极大的震撼。哈利听到这个熟悉的声音第一反应是不可置信、随之而来的是剧烈的怒火和敌意。他不想去思考这愤怒和恨是否武断是否是这种境况下的冲动产物， **去他妈的** 。赫敏抓住他一只手，显然是感知到他过于不稳定的情绪了。

斯内普从树林中走出来，脸上是混合了讥讽和愤怒的冷笑。

“你非常成功，波特，因为我再次为你展现出的智力水平震撼不已。告诉我，”他一步步逼近，眼睛死死盯住哈利，“我想你 **完全没有** 考虑过我上节课给你的忠告。你现在是打算沉迷在一直扮演的可笑英雄角色里，双手空空单枪匹马去营救一个事实上根本就没有被绑架的人质吗？”

赫敏赶在哈利的怒吼前小声插了一句：“教授！所以——所以小天狼星没事吗？”

斯内普懒懒地扫了她一眼，“是的，格兰杰小姐。我已经联系了其他凤凰社成员，他们向我确认了布莱克的安全。 **我很遗憾** 。现在赶快回城堡。波特——”他抬起眉毛，发出一声饶有兴趣的冷哼，显然是看到了哈利几乎喷火的怒视并从中找到了乐趣，“——格兰杰小姐，你先回去。波特似乎还无法理解发生了什么——真可惜。”

赫敏担忧地望了一眼哈利，紧紧握了一下他的手，朝他摇摇头，转身离开了。

“我不相信你！”哈利抗拒不住燃烧的敌意，他脑中存在过的质疑——斯内普和小天狼星的互相厌恶......离开乌姆里奇办公室时斯内普冷淡的回应......还有克利切！他说 **主人不会从神秘事务司回来了**......

“我刚刚看到了克利切！他告诉我小天狼星去了神秘事务司！”

“所以你宁愿相信一个满嘴谎话依靠诅咒活下去的可恶家养小精灵，也要质疑你的教授，同时还是一位凤凰社成员？”

“小天狼星是克利切的主人！！”哈利吼道，“他不可能背叛他！！”

“哦是啊， **主人** ，”斯内普讥讽的表情看上去比任何时候都要扭曲，“那个可怜又肮脏的小生物一定对你亲爱的教父粗暴又充满厌恶的虐待和使唤感激涕零，甚至不存在一丝一仆二主的可能性！”

他伸出胳膊，瘦削又苍白的手腕从长袍下露出来，“抓住！”

“干什么！”

“幻影移形！带你去见你那该死的狗教父， **你个蠢货** ！”斯内普咆哮道，“免得你脑子里那个愚蠢至极的格兰芬多怂恿你闯进神秘事务司去实施某个危险又毫无必要的营救行动！快点！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *出自毛姆《刀锋》  
> *本章部分情节来自凤凰社chap 33，省略的细节可参考原作


	3. Chapter 3

（三）

**斯内普咆哮道：“** **......带你去见你那该死的狗教父！快点！”**

往后的一段岁月里——16岁那段短暂懵懂也好，接踵而来的更漫长的痛苦与逃避也罢——总之哈利在循环往复的追溯中将这个画面作为某段不可说情絮的初始，无数次回忆起这一刻男人鹰钩鼻上方那道诠释烦躁与暴怒的褶皱，那两片病态苍白的嘴唇用力抿起时颤动的线条，伸向他的一小截瘦骨嶙峋的手臂绝对称不上强壮，却似乎包含某种更有说服力的力量。大脑多么神奇，而记忆总是带给人最多的不可思议，因为未来沉溺于回忆的他不得不发现，尽管那一刻疑虑与愤怒交织思绪混乱，他依然记住了每一个细节，同样也记得自己愣怔片刻后，出于某种至今未解的理由，选择抓住了斯内普的手臂。

**

格里莫广场12号。

于是哈利现在置身于长舒一口气的欣喜、以及理智回归复盘之前一切后的无言尴尬中——

他的教父紧紧抱住他，声线颤抖又充满宽慰意味：“哈利——我都听说了.......我没事的.......我才不会被那该死的胆小鬼抓过去呢.......别担心——”

他看上去除了脸上残留的巴克比克接受治疗时奋力挣扎留下的抓痕，的确“ **安然无恙** ”——正如斯内普之前说的。

唐克斯和卢平也凑了过来，穆迪和金斯莱坐在不远处的沙发上，目光望向这里。被凤凰社成员们担忧的眼神包围着，哈利的手蜷缩在两侧胡乱抓了几下，然后意识到自己想寻找的牛仔裤口袋躲在长袍下面，脸涨得更红：“我——我梦见小天狼星被抓——我以为......我差点就......”

“嘿，放轻松，孩子，这没什么。”小天狼星愉快地耸耸肩，“即使你真的闯去神秘事务司来场冒险—— ** ~~我向你保证这很尖头叉子而我和你爸爸会爱死你的~~** ——我们也绝对会第一时间赶过去保证你的安全。你 **永远不需要** 为自己的正义感和冒险精神羞愧。”

斯内普发出一声极为厌恶的冷哼，而卢平赶在他的讥讽出口前温和地岔开：

“并不意味着哈利需要把自己置于危险之中——特别是还存在更好的办法的情况下——”他无视小天狼星抗议的一声“月亮脸——”，转向斯内普，

“ **西弗勒斯** ，非常感谢你能把哈利带过来，我很高兴你能这么做，”他瞥了一眼挂着相似冷笑怒目而对的两个人，“哈利的安全比什么都重要。我相信小天狼星也是这么想的。” **小天狼星对此做了个鬼脸。**

穆迪在稍远一些的位置开口，他并没有起身：“这么说伏地魔终于准备抢 **那玩意儿** 了，”哈利能看到他那只魔法眼睛转来转去，“我敢打包票食死徒那群蠢货把魔法部包围了个透。”

“那玩意儿？”哈利忍不住开口，“伏地魔究竟想利用我拿到什么——”

与此同时他感到伤疤渗出一阵剧烈的疼痛，他捂住了额头。

“哈利！”小天狼星一把抓住他，语气焦急，“你怎么了？！”

“我的伤疤——”

哈利在近乎要撕裂他大脑的剧痛中弯下腰，突然不合时宜地感到一种强烈的挫败感，尽管这挫败感本身都让他燃起对自己敏感又暴躁的青春期情绪的厌恶——冲动又缺乏理智，无能却时刻愤怒，被人期待但处处需要保护。就像现在，他刚刚被动终止了一个幼稚又自以为是的营救计划，转瞬间又被那该死的和他共享大脑的混蛋拖入疼痛的泥沼动不了身，而他对此毫无办法。

**他只是个无能又脆弱的笨蛋** ，甚至连自己的魔杖都抢不回来。

一双手粗暴地抓住他将他拎起。哈利看到斯内普墨色的眼珠离得很近，手指紧紧扣进他的肩膀。他低声说：“ **把情绪截断** ，波特。什么都不要去想。”

哈利几乎想笑出声了。为自己持续半年依然失败的大脑封闭术，为这种时候还试图指导他的斯内普。

但他努力着，企图隔绝脑中混沌的一切。他几乎能体会到另一端那个人的情绪—— **伏地魔** **......愤怒......贪婪的欲望，他渴求着拿到......**

然后一切消失了。

疼痛也无影无踪，只在神经末梢留下些许剧烈波动后的余音。哈利感受到自己剧烈跳动的心脏，背后已经被冷汗浸湿。他茫然地睁开眼，斯内普的黑色眼珠仍紧紧盯着他，像某种伺机待动的古老生物。

“呃......看样子他对我用了大脑封闭术。”

布莱克旧宅沉闷的空气里弥漫出一种哈利无法理解的沉默。斯内普松开了他。他看到其他人交换着眼色，而他傻愣愣地站着，像个需要装进古灵阁保险柜里的易碎品。

拜托，他甚至没有力气生气了。

然后一个声音从门口传来，一个哈利前几年每次听见就会不由安心和信任，而最近几个月根本没机会听到的声音。

**是邓布利多。**

**“哈利。很高兴在这看见你。”**

**

之后的一切信息量过于丰富，关键性的东西又巧妙避开，总之哈利听到凤凰社成员和邓布利多讨论着什么神秘事务司......什么 **那玩意儿**......伏地魔和食死徒设了个局让他过去......他最后听到邓布利多坚定的结语：

“我们不能错过这次机会。我们 **必须** 逼伏地魔在 **魔法部现身** 。”

然后他转向哈利。这个老人面容上每一道沟壑都是智慧的烙印，哈利感觉只是半年没怎么见到他，他也说不出那些烙印是不是又增加了几道，但邓布利多友善又锐利的蓝眼睛背后似乎藏着些他读不懂也不愿去思考的情绪。

邓布利多轻声对他说：“所以，哈利，我 **需要** 你去一趟神秘事务司，“他没有在意其他人倒抽了一口气，“在走廊尽头有个房间，我需要你进去把里面某个东西拿出了，然后立刻毁掉。”

“ **不！** 不要告诉我你是认真——”

在哈利完全理解邓布利多这番话之前，小天狼星的怒吼就打断了他的思绪。他现在看上去简直和变身后一模一样：背部线条收紧，喉咙里压抑着愤怒的咕哝，似乎下一秒就会扑向敌人。卢平拉住了他，尽管他也皱起了眉，苍白的脸上疲惫的褶皱更多了。

哈利意外地注意到斯内普神色中似乎也闪动着某种不认同，但他安静着，只是仔细盯着他和邓布利多。

邓布利多做了个安抚意味的手势， **尽管看上去对小天狼星并没有什么效果。** 他把手搭在哈利肩上，面向其他成员，表情依然温和，但其中不容拒绝的坚定意味无疑传递给了所有人。

“如果哈利刚刚自行闯入神秘事务司——也许和他的朋友们一起——那的确 **非常危险** ，”哈利感到一丝恨不得披上隐形衣的窘迫，“且不说伏地魔很可能如偿所愿，这些孩子的生命也将无法保证。但是——”

他又看向了哈利，蓝眼睛里透出一种让人信服又想要依赖的光芒。

“在做好充足准备和计划的情况下，我相信我们有足够的能力保护哈利实施这次引诱行动。而且，”他停顿了一下，声音听上去更坚定了，

“ **我** 会在暗中支援每一个人，我会尽全力保护大家—— **特别是哈利** ——的安全。我们 **必须** 把伏地魔拉到阳光下， **不管他是否愿意** ，让他停止他老鼠一样偷偷摸摸实施恐怖袭击的行为。”

“我亲爱的朋友们， **战争早已来临。** ”


	4. Chapter 4

（四）

如果要在“阿不思·邓布利多”这个名字前加形容词，一年级新生大多会说“慈祥和蔼”，教授们会评论“有点奇怪但（不得不承认）睿智”，某些人会讥讽地说他“伪善”，或者“道貌岸然”、“操纵人心”。但谁都无法否认——

——邓布利多是个 **极其** 才华横溢的巫师，甚至连伏地魔也要忌惮的一位。而这通常意味着、 **大多数情况** 下他的魔法足够达成他想要的目的。

值得庆幸的是，这一次勉强还能算在那“大多数情况”里。邓布利多稍显强硬地宣告和保证后，哈利在几位凤凰社成员的掩护下实施了这次诱饵行动，而结果——预言球被打碎，食死徒落网数名，最重要的是——伏地魔在魔法部现身了。

尽管凤凰社情况也不是很妙——唐克斯中了昏迷咒沉睡了13个小时，小天狼星断了三根肋骨，卢平的左侧脸颊多了一道深可见骨的伤痕，金斯莱在和贝拉特里克斯对战时中了钻心咒——他是受伤最严重的那一个——但至少， **他们都还活着** 。

啊，还有哈利。他因为右臂骨折——那是他拿到预言球后试图砸碎时卢修斯·马尔福为了阻止而击中他手臂导致的，而这只是让预言球落到地上的速度更快了一些——躺在校医院的病房里，想着邓布利多回来后告诉他的那个预言，那个导致了他失去父母、得到头上那象征着知名度的伤疤的事件前后的一切，想着他最终唯二的宿命——杀死伏地魔或者被他所杀......想着想着，睡着了。

他睡前最后想着的是：这一学年的末尾 **又** 是与庞弗雷夫人作伴，他一点也不意外。

**

当哈利醒来，发现自己病床边站着斯内普的时候，他惊慌地下意识想摇铃呼唤庞弗雷夫人，因为他怀疑自己不仅骨折同时中了某种致幻咒语，导致他居然产生了 **斯内普来看望他** 这一幻觉——大概只比看到伏地魔痛哭着抱着他的大腿忏悔现实一点。

“别乱动，波特。”

斯内普的声音平淡无波，“除非你想让自己的胳膊情况更加可观，然后庞弗雷夫人的尖叫就会终止一切即将发生的对话。”

他看上去似乎很疲惫。不过才两天，他的头发甚至更油了，苍白瘦削的脸颊上巨大的眼袋和眉间的皱纹一样骇人。哈利感到一种令他惊恐的冲动，竟然想问问他是否还好。

那天的行动斯内普并没有参加。在其他成员们讨论计划细节时他基本处于沉默，存在感有意识地降低。哈利模模糊糊感觉到他在做一些让他很难理解又似乎 **很不容易** 的事情——时刻待在暗处，时刻都在注视。他不知道斯内普授课之外的凤凰社工作具体是什么，他想知道那是不是让这个男人看起来那么憔悴的原因。

但在他冲动又意味不明的提问成为现实前，斯内普又开口了（这让哈利送了一大口气），

“邓布利多在处理魔法部的烂摊子，你亲爱的教父正被捆在圣芒戈接受治疗，”他露出一个小小的讥笑，但很快又消失了。

他现在看上去很烦躁，或许可以称为不耐烦，同时又无可奈何。哈利不知道他到底要跟他说什么。

“所以邓布利多让我来通知你，波特，”他咕哝了一声，听上去像是“ **那个老混蛋** ”，“你暑假要待在格里莫广场，我每周会继续给你上大脑封闭术课。”

哈利感觉自己要昏厥了。

在一切其他的想法到来之前，一个学生对自我权益的本能维护让他第一时间喊出来：“ **这是暑假！！！没有人会在暑假上课！！！！”**

然后他才想象这意味着什么——一个和小天狼星待在一起的夏天，远离佩妮姨妈一家，他欣喜若狂；然后他的胃迅速下沉——格里莫广场那个会吃人的老房子。 **大脑封闭术课。斯内普** 。

“我想，如果你上半年脑子稍微够用一点的话，”斯内普阴沉着脸，鄙夷的表情仿佛是在看着一个智障（ **也许他心里就是这么想的** ），“就不至于让 **我** 牺牲掉 **我** 宝贵的假期了，波特。是的，相信我， **我和你一样不满** ，也许你可以试着和邓布利多撒撒娇，说不定能说服他。”

斯内普施咒移了把椅子到面前，但和哈利的病床离得足够远——好像他身上携带什么病毒似的——坐了下来。 **他好像真的很累** 。

“你还好吗？”

哈利是在看到斯内普仿佛吞了苍蝇似的表情时才意识到自己问出了声。所以他刚刚是在 **对斯内普表示关心** 么？他慌乱地试图弥补，“不是——我是说......你看起来很——”

“不关你的事。”

这声音听上去很冷，但同时有点......僵硬？

哈利不明白自己为什么有点沮丧，在愤怒之余。尽管他完全应该预料到斯内普对此的反应。于是他翻了个白眼，“行吧。”

“所以——我为什么还要学大脑封闭——我的意思是，”他看到斯内普对此作出的一个混杂着鄙视的震惊表情，好像在说 **你居然认为自己已经学会了吗** ，赶紧换了个说法，“我还有必要学吗？”

“毕竟这次，那个人既没有成功利用我拿到预言球，同时还被邓布利多反将了一军。也许他会觉得这种连接很危险，然后索性用大脑封闭术把我屏蔽了？”

“两个问题，波特。”

斯内普慢吞吞地回答，同时那种在魔药课上发现他和罗恩的坩埚呈现出诡异颜色后的神色回到了他的脸上，“首先，不要告诉我你的记忆力差到忘记了自己 **几乎** 就中了黑魔王的圈套——如果我没有拦住你的话，”

哈利对此一时间不知道该尴尬地低头还是朝他怒视，索性将视线移至窗外。

“第二点，”斯内普轻柔的语调几乎称得上优雅，“既然你用了‘也许’，那就意味着存在另一种可能性——黑魔王会继续用虚假的画面迷惑你，利用你，亦或通过你的脑子监视我们——监视邓布利多。两种可能性都存在，我们不能冒险。这就是为什么校长认为你有必要利用好假期时间，毕竟黑魔王可不过暑假。”

“我想，我不需要再和你重申这些补课的重要性了吧？”

**

哈利很想用相机把此时此刻罗恩和赫敏长大嘴的表情拍出来，这样就能向他俩展示他们表示出的震惊是多么相似。

好吧，如果有人告诉两个月前的自己、暑假的每一周他都要见一次斯内普——也许他也会是这个表情。

“伙计，”罗恩看向他的眼神仿佛在看一具尸体，“暑假快乐。”

赫敏咳了一声，她拍拍哈利的肩膀，试图用那种弗立维教授鼓励纳威继续努力的语气对他说：“至少这个夏天你不用见到你的姨妈一家了；而且小天狼星和你一起，斯内普不会太为难你的。”哈利想告诉她、她的表情完全不是这个意思。

“准确来说我还得先在女贞路待一个星期，”哈利用左手抓了抓脑袋——他的右臂在暑假开始前三天终于痊愈到能通过庞弗雷夫人严厉的审核，但他总觉得还有哪里不利索，“然后邓布利多才会来接我过去。”

“好极了，你的假期更棒了——嗷呜！”罗恩被他的两个朋友同时打了一下，发出痛呼。

哈利望向火车窗外。

他其实有点愧疚——向他的两位好友隐瞒并不是他擅长的事情。他没有告诉罗恩和赫敏有关预言的一切，也没有告诉他俩自己内心深处对于这突如其来的暑假补课的真实想法——

他居然有一点期待。虽然只是一点点。

前者涉及他的未来，也许不久后他就会向他俩坦白；但后一个……哈利不明白自己为什么只想永远藏在心底。那似乎触及某些很私密又难以理清的情绪，而他自己甚至都不是很清楚，只是本能觉得那使他羞于向别人启齿。

他只是突然发现、自己已经很难唤起以往对斯内普那种持久的、几乎已经成为习惯的仇恨。自从一年级初见时的那个对视之后，互相厌恶仇视几乎已经成为他们俩关系的常态，而他根本没有考虑过这种常态改变的可能性——如果继续恶化也能算作改变的话。可是现在——

哈利脑海中一遍遍循环冥想盆回忆里因被羞辱难堪到失控的少年、向他问及自己妈妈时他脸上一闪而过的悲伤、他轻声说的那句引用麻瓜的类似安慰的话……最后停留在他向自己伸出手臂、不耐烦地吼着说要带他去见小天狼星的那个画面。

他甚至没有听到罗恩和赫敏在对面又因为什么事情发生了争执。国王十字车站的站台已经能远远看到，人流喧杂的吵闹和火车的轰鸣声在耳边嗡响，而某个更加不可思议的想法在他心底激荡。

哈利怔怔地想：自己一定是疯了，因为他甚至……有点开心。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *哈利听到要补课，发出了每一个中国学生都有过的灵魂呐喊。


	5. Chapter 5

（五）

佩妮姨妈的尖叫和弗农姨夫含糊不清的咒骂声从楼下传来时，哈利正趴在桌子上打瞌睡。他的小卧室在他回到这里的一周内就变得乱极了，课本、信件和以他的姓名为头条的《预言家日报》随意堆在地板上。他骤然惊醒，楼下的喊叫混杂着陶瓷餐具砸碎的噼啪声，但很快又归于寂静，就好像突然被按了静音键的电视机。哈利一瞬间以为又有摄魂怪闯了进来，赶紧拿起魔杖冲了出去。

客厅里，德思礼一家瑟瑟发抖地蜷缩在沙发里。达力吓得脸色发白一句也不敢说，但从弗农姨夫大张着嘴像是要怒吼却根本发不出声音的样子来看，说不说话也没什么区别。

背对着他们站着一个穿黑色斗篷的男人，魔杖攥在手中，似乎在努力克制自己不施出除消音咒以外的魔法。听到声响，他望了过来，蜡黄色的脸上还残留着蔑视和嫌恶。

是斯内普。

有什么能比看到 **斯内普出现在德思礼家** 更令人难以想象的画面么？放在半年以前、这甚至能竞选哈利能想到的最令人讨厌和沮丧的场景，但他现在只是感到不可思议，同时内心深处那种暑假前就开始困扰他的令人不解的悸动又叫嚣了一下。此时此刻他震惊的表情一定显得十分白痴，因为斯内普鄙夷的神色更深，同时他不情愿地开口：“我想，你已经收拾好行李准备出发了，波特。”

哈利张大了嘴巴，没有在意沙发上三双射向他的或仇恨或责备或恐惧的目光，“怎么是.....我-我不明白——”

“邓布利多有别的事情，”斯内普很不耐烦地打断，“他让 **我** 来接你去格里莫广场。快点，我不想把时间浪费在你这些白痴亲戚的房子里。”

至少在这一点上哈利深有同感。于是在其他问题蹦出口之前，他两三步跨回卧室，胡乱把堆散在各个角落的东西塞进箱子，拎着海德薇的笼子回到了客厅。

四个人的姿势没有变过。斯内普依然背对着沙发上的德思礼们，甚至不屑于看他们一眼。但与之相对的，哈利注意到佩妮姨妈正以混杂着某种震惊、仇视与恐惧的神态死死盯着斯内普。 **真难得** ，他想，斯内普如此敏锐的一个人、怎么会这样干脆地无视这不同寻常的恶意呢。

“教授——我准备好了。”

“ **非常迅速** 。”尽管斯内普的表情表明他的耐心已经到达临界值。他挑剔地扫视了一眼哈利，从他完全不合身的旧衣服、到邋遢得像是一个星期没梳理的黑头发，目光又在几乎拉不上拉链的箱子和那个巨大的鸟笼子上停留了一下，眉毛微微挑起，不过罕见地什么都没评论。哈利指了指德思礼一家，斯内普冷哼了一声。

“只是个消音咒，两小时之后就自动解除了。虽然你的亲戚让我—— **很想** 对他们施些 **更有趣** 的咒语，”他露出一个小小的恶意笑容，又在捕捉到哈利对此的惊异神态后迅速恢复面无表情。

“现在，赶紧出发。”

**

哈利人生中的头两次幻影移形好巧不巧都是斯内普带着他经历的。那并不好受，来自各个方向的挤压让他透不过气，简直像被塞进一只针筒后又被按压出来。和上次一样，哈利发现自己缓过气来时已经瞬间踩在了格里莫广场的人行道上，他一只手仍然紧紧抓着斯内普的胳膊。

“我更喜欢骑扫帚。”他晃了晃脑袋，嘟囔道。

斯内普哼了一声，颇为嫌弃地甩开哈利的手，“未成年巫师的幼稚想法。”

布莱克家的老房子很快从两栋破屋子中间凭空挤了出来。斯内普大步走过去，哈利急匆匆地跟上，忍不住问他：“邓布利多去干什么了？”

“无可奉告。”斯内普冷冰冰地回答，同时抽出魔杖在门上敲了一下。哈利对此没有感到意外。门吱吱呀呀地打开了。他们俩跨过门槛走了进去。

哈利怀疑小天狼星就蹲守在门口等着他的到来，因为他刚走进幽暗的门厅就被一个热烘烘的拥抱困住， **简直像那种会扑倒人的大型犬一样** ，哈利忍不住笑起来。他可爱的教父紧紧搂着他，开心得像个与他同龄的少年。

“哈利——终于！”他的拥抱透露出他多么期待哈利的到来，“你不知道我被困在这个地狱有多痛苦，与之相比我宁愿像两个星期之前一样躺在圣芒戈——”

旁边的斯内普嘲讽地嗤笑一声，成功让小天狼星注意到了他，“哦——鼻涕精，我才注意到.......你居然也在。 **多么令人扫兴啊** 。”

“毕竟和某个至今仍被通缉的逃犯相比，我还有足够的人身自由去我想去的地方。”斯内普颇为圆滑地回答，尽管阴沉着脸，“布莱克，也许你至少可以感谢我把波特带了过来。”

小天狼星脸沉下来，哈利急忙赶在一场可以预见的战争爆发前岔开话题：“——所以，小天狼星，只有你一个人？韦斯莱一家和卢平他们呢？”

他的教父警告式地瞪了一眼斯内普后又转向哈利，同时烦躁地抓了抓自己蓬乱的头发，“韦斯莱们要回陋居住一段时间，月亮脸和其他人去执行任务去了——是啊，就剩我一个人像个需要被保护的废物一样困在这儿，和一只满嘴谎言的可恶家养小精灵和我那可亲可敬的老母亲的画像待在一起，”他哀嚎了一声。

哈利看到斯内普像躲避呕吐物一样走到稍远一些的窗户边，撩起厚厚窗帘的一角向外望去。窗外一点阴沉沉的日光覆盖住他的上半张脸，在他深陷的眼窝投下一片阴影。

“凤凰社明天才有例会。如果你没来的话，我大概还得自言自语十几个小时。”小天狼星耸耸肩，但他看起来情绪又高涨起来了。

斯内普突然放下了撩起的窗帘，他锐利的眼睛再一次隐藏在一片黑暗中。他转向他们，“明晚六点，波特。会议结束后来上课。”

他简短地说完，然后就大步走向门口，无视哈利试图提问的姿态和小天狼星不满的咒骂，拉开大门走了出去，仿佛连一秒也不愿再和他俩待在一起了。

“真是个讨厌的家伙，是不是？”小天狼星冷笑了一声，但并没有得到预料中的附和。哈利心不在焉地盯了会儿大门，又看了眼刚刚斯内普停驻的窗边，才仿佛回过神般地开口：

“所以——我还住上次的那个房间？”

**

**亲爱的哈利：**

**我希望你的假期有个还算愉快的开头。抱歉我的失约，但是很遗憾，我目前的确脱不开身。也许斯内普教授已经通知过你了，每个星期三的晚上六点他会继续教授你大脑封闭术。我想小天狼星会给你找间房间作为教室的。一周后我会来格里莫广场，有件事情若能得到你的协助我将非常高兴。详情见面时谈。**

**那么，下星期见。**

**你最忠实的阿不思·邓布利多**

哈利是在回到卧室后收到的这封信，送信的猫头鹰几乎是掐着点出现在了窗外。他望着羊皮纸上细长的斜体字，思考着邓布利多正在做什么、将要做什么，又需要他的什么协助。但他更多的还是感到愉悦和安心，因为上学期那种被疏远的情形看上去总算告一段落。

然后他的目光长久地停留在那句‘ **每个星期三晚上六点他会继续教授你大脑封闭术** ’上。他想起几个小时前站在德思礼家客厅里的斯内普，全身上下都透露着浓浓的厌恶和不满——虽然他没有一刻不以这种情绪为底色，但哈利几乎能笃定，那时他散发出的恶意的对象更像是蜷缩在沙发上的德思礼一家，而不是闻声而来的自己。

说真的，他原本以为斯内普宁愿夸赞纳威也不会愿意过多地参与到他——哈利波特的私人生活中。但事实上是，自从——哈利无法判断出一个明确的节点，也许是上学期最后一堂大脑封闭术课？还是自己冲他大吼‘ **你根本不配做我妈妈的朋友** ’那次？——之后，他不得不承认，斯内普和他（ **积极** 层面上的）交集多了一些。 **是他阻止了自己闯进神秘事务司，是他站在自己病床边通知他暑假的补课，也是他代替邓布利多把他从德思礼家接到了格里莫广场。**

哈利有点好奇，明晚斯内普又将怎样继续已经失败了半年的对他的教学。

**

哈利仍然不算是凤凰社的成员，所以第二天的例会他也只是和陆续到来的巫师们打了个招呼。韦斯莱夫人依然一见面就紧紧搂住他，同时亲切地邀请他随时去陋居住一段时间——哈利对此以需要陪伴他孤独的教父和自己每周的补课为由婉拒了，但他保证有时间就会过去吃晚饭。在和卢平和唐克斯闲聊了几句后，他就被挡在了会议厅的门外。

哈利并不想回自己的卧室，于是他百无聊赖地溜达着朝楼上走去。小天狼星把四楼的一个房间作为他的补课教室——哈利怀疑这间是去年弗雷德和乔治的卧室，因为他刚一进门就好像触动了某个遗留在这的小东西*，整个房间顿时漆黑一团。同时房门在他身后咔哒一声扣住。哈利尝试了一下， **果然被自动反锁了** 。

“ **棒极了。** ”他低声说。该死的《限制未成年人使用魔法的法令》让他甚至不能在这施一个荧光闪烁。

他摸索着往房间深处走去，然后在感受到踩中一颗图钉的剧痛后决定站在原地，等待黑暗散去或者谁来开个门。他心里发誓下次见到双胞胎一定要好好质问他们，为什么在搬离这里前都不放过无差别恶作剧的机会，而他不幸成为了那个受害者。

哈利不知道在黑暗里站了多久。也许半个小时，直到房门又一次被打开，同时房间里密不透风的黑暗骤然散去，他因为突如其来的光线感到眼睛被刺痛，眯起了双眼。

“波特。”是斯内普的声音，“你傻站在那里做什么。”

哈利渐渐感到眼睛适应了光线。他看到斯内普无视了地板上那一摊图钉——只是随手用魔杖一挥，将它们丢到角落里——然后坐到房间里唯一一张桌子的后边，冷冷地望过来：“如果你终于能停止发呆的话，也许我们就能开始上课。”

哈利选择不回答，只是走过去坐到桌子另一边坐下。

“很好。”斯内普慢悠悠地评价。

哈利感到一丝古怪和不自在——说真的，这是他第一次在校外 **单独** 和斯内普呆在一起，在一间虽然谈不上居家但显然和教学场所也搭不上边的卧室里。他不知道斯内普是不是又要窥视他的脑子了——“ **我数三声，摄神取念！** ”；从以往几次来看，那往往意味着灾难性的课程终止——不管是因为随之而来的争吵还是相视无言的尴尬。如果斯内普想要让他更快学会大脑封闭术，也许他实在应该换一种教学模式。

斯内普酝酿了一会儿，突然开口：“告诉我，波特。大脑封闭术最重要的是什么？”

 **这个他说过很多次** 。手指无意识抠着破旧木质书桌上一小块木屑，哈利不确定地回答：“我想......是控制情绪——？”

“没错。”斯内普简短地回应，同时皱起眉，紧紧盯着他，“由于上学期你的大脑封闭术可以说是—— **毫无进步** ，我想你需要从最基础的概念开始分解练习。”

“ **最基础** 。”哈利重复，不确定自己有没有理解。

“是的。”斯内普似乎很想就此再讽刺他几句，但最终表现出的是一种混杂了不耐烦和无奈的听天由命，“很明显，你的情绪表露直白得就像我所能配制出的最高浓度的吐真剂，我甚至不需要入侵你的大脑，就能轻易从你的脸上读出我想知道的一切。 **比如现在——** ”

斯内普对着哈利下意识的怒视不屑地哼笑了一声。

“所以，今晚的课程主题：我需要你尽可能控制自己的 **愤怒** ——据我观察，这大概是你最容易感知到的情绪了。”

**

哈利不得不承认斯内普对他分析的这一点非常精准——他当然意识到自己其实是个挺暴躁的男孩，而当他的怒火面对讨厌甚至仇恨的人时，他深知要想将其控制住有多难。

“好吧。”他嘟囔，“所以我具体该怎么练习？”

斯内普眯起双眼。*

“ **又是** 一个问句。”斯内普轻声说，“波特，我是不是告诉你很多次，你需要思考——虽然你的智商常常让我怀疑那其实也没什么用处。”

“哦是的，”他恶毒的笑容轻易唤起哈利前五年的糟糕回忆——有关斯内普和他之间的旧怨，他想反驳但显然斯内普并没打算给他说话的机会：

“我差点忘了，我们伟大的救世主不需要思考，他只需要扮演好自己白痴一样的英雄角色——毕竟身边有 **那样** 一位格兰杰小姐。”

哈利警惕起来。他不明白为什么会突然扯到赫敏。

斯内普柔声说下去，“波特，你的小跟班之一——那位热爱炫耀自己小聪明的格兰杰，我早就注意到了，她热衷于在任何场合表现得仿佛全世界只有她长了大脑。告诉我，她是不是非常享受充当救世主的军师，在一切需要稍微动点脑子的时候耀武扬威地对你指手画脚。”他十分满意地注视着哈利逐渐涨红的脸，“我猜上次你傻乎乎地准备闯去神秘事务司的时候，也只有她敢阻挠你了吧。”

哈利感到热血灌进大脑，他甚至无法去细想斯内普过于突兀的责难和对赫敏的攻击。哈利波特也许是个冲动爱生气、有时也有点自大的少年，但他的良善在于——对于他所爱的人的诋毁总能比对他自身的侮辱更容易让他丧失理智。对朋友下意识的维护让他低吼：“她没有——你什么都不懂—— **不许你这么说赫敏** ！”

斯内普仿佛根本没有听到他的怒吼，他嘴角微微扭曲，黑色的眼珠继续迸发着恶意：“还有你的另一个跟班。我猜韦斯莱先生在你们三人中只是个类似吉祥物的角色？”

他此刻得意洋洋的傲慢神态哈利熟悉极了——和马尔福一模一样，他不遗余力嘲讽罗恩时也是这种居高临下的样子。哈利几乎瞬间回忆起对马尔福的厌恶和怒火。

但显然，斯内普觉得这还不够。他非常漫不经心地继续评论：“我还记得他二年级时那根断了还要勉强继续用的魔杖。波特， **你难道就没有怀疑过吗** ，也许他的经济状况才是促使他一直心甘情愿在你背后端茶送水的原因——”

“ **住口！！！** ”哈利喊叫起来，他的肺仿佛一只迅速胀大的气球，挤压着他跳动得越来越急促的心脏，他无法忍受自己的好友被人以恶意揣测和曲解，被斯内普。“ **你闭——** ”

“我早该想到的，”哈利只能看到斯内普的嘴唇无情地一开一合，似乎决定压上最后一根稻草。“ **你就是和你父亲一模一样** 。”

他的确成功了。

视野里斯内普讥讽的笑容渐渐放大又扭曲成一种浸透了仇恨和嫌恶的狰狞，“你们都是那种以自我为中心的家伙，享受着抱团并居于被追捧地位的乐趣，把一切小团体的集体恶劣行为美化成冒险与冲动。你和你父亲简直是一个模子——”

**“至少我永远不会称呼我的朋友泥巴种——像你一样，不是么？”**

哈利说完这句后看到斯内普僵住了。

他在某一瞬间体会到一种充满了恶意的满足感，一种以伤害别人为代价让自己好受一些的报复的快感，但同时这快感本身让他难受得想要呕吐。他讨厌这样的自己，但他此时只想不顾一切地大喊大叫。

“你说我容易愤怒，”哈利悲哀地发现自己此刻讥讽的语气和斯内普一模一样，“难道你不是么？你就没有发现，你在面对我的时候也常常暴跳如雷？你对着我的时候选择过‘ **控制情绪** ’么？”

“不——你 **当然** 不会。知道为什么吗？让我来告诉你。 **因为你将对我父亲的恨意无差别地投射在我的身上！！从一年级开始！** ”哈利克制不住自己的喘息，他无法确定自己心中奔涌激荡的具体是愤怒，委屈，还是悲哀，亦或以上所有的混合体。在听到斯内普又一次提及他的父亲，将他和他的父亲捆绑在一起作为倾泻仇恨的对象——太多次了，但哈利发现他第一次感到 **被伤害** 。

“这不公平。”他能听出自己颤抖的声线。他没有望向斯内普，因此也完全不知道对面的男人是怎样的神色。男孩只是偏着头，以一种僵直着维护自尊的姿态，小声叹息：

“你是不是甚至没有想过， **我和我父亲完全是两个人** 。”

**

寂静持续了多久呢？哈利不能确定。他在一片沉默中感到一股巨大的疲惫。他甚至想立刻冲回自己的卧室。

**如果斯内普的目的是激怒我** ，哈利想，那他真的 **过于擅长** 了。事实上他甚至不需要费多少口舌。横亘在他们俩之间悬而未决的恩怨太多，任何一个都能成为一把双刃剑，在刺向对方的同时自己也鲜血淋漓。

然后哈利听到一声很轻的低语。

“我想过的。”

接着又是一阵沉默，不过并没有持续很久。

“否则我此刻不会坐在这里。”

哈利愣怔了一会儿，才意识到斯内普似乎是在回答他最后说出的那个陈述态的问句。他抬起头看过去。斯内普的脸色呈现出一片死灰。也许他刚刚也经历了一场巨大的情绪波动，但至少他现在看起来非常平静，只是同样疲倦。

“波特，我想你至少说对了一点，”他的语调听上去也很平和，刚刚那种浓烈的嘲讽和恨意已经完全消失了。“我 **的确** 比平常容易生气—— **在面对你的时候** ，现在依然如此。不过，”他黑色的眼珠直直地望进哈利的绿色眼眸里。

“我多少还是能判断得出，我此刻的不满 **只是** 归结于对你平庸才能的失望。你的臆断只能证明你刚才完全被我几句恶意的诽谤牵着鼻子走。”

哈利觉得自己的心脏又怦怦跳了起来。但和十分钟前完全是两回事。

“如果刚刚站在你对面的是黑魔王本人，”斯内普继续说，但他移开了目光，“或者任何一个会摄神取念的食死徒，他们对你——对你在乎的人——的侮辱，甚至伤害，只会更剧烈。”

“他们会利用你过于直白的情绪波动侵入你的大脑，得到他们渴望挖掘到的一切。你必须学会在面对这些时保持专注，专注于将自己的大脑保护起来。”

哈利的心跳越来越快，他能感受到自己的肋骨被猛烈撞击。他不敢确定这是否是他想的那样—— **一个斯内普式的教学和劝慰，善意的。**

为了掩饰，他很笨拙地嘟囔了一句，“这很难。”

“对你来说，是的。”斯内普很疲惫的捏了捏鼻梁，“所以你才需要更多的练习。不过今天也差不多了，先这样吧。”

然后他转过身子背对着他，阻断了一切继续交流的可能。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *隐身烟雾弹，秘鲁进口  
> *从这里开始教授的每一句都是为了故意惹怒哈利（虽然可能他也挺乐在其中的），没想到怼着怼着就变成了互相伤害。


	6. Chapter 6

（六）

暑假。两个月。六十天。八个星期。

这样计算的话夏天其实很短暂。尤其是，当一个星期中的某一天变得特殊——不管是因为这一天往往是凤凰社的例会，所以冷清阴沉的老屋子会显得热闹许多；或者是由于在这一天，格里莫广场街角那家麻瓜开的熟食店会供应周三限定的牧羊人派，哈利敢说那是他吃过最美味的——他和小天狼星常常为最后一块大打出手；还可能仅仅只是因为，工作日里只有星期三的垃圾车才会在上午十点之后开过来，哈利就不至于像其他四天那样、清晨七点就被迫被轰鸣的垃圾倾倒声吵醒。

也更可能是归结于，每周这一天的晚上六点，某个绝无可能被称赞其职业素养的男人会来到这里，以某种足以惊吓到他教过的所有学生的耐心，不厌其烦地训练一个暴躁的青春期男孩成为情绪控制大师——于是周期性和主观赋予的期待让时光流逝得更快。

哈利常常会想，至少他和斯内普不约而同地找到一种适合他俩现今关系的相处模式——当然称不上和睦，但的确不再像以往那样时刻拔刃张弩。他们的默契更在于，不论上一次的交流中出现过多么灾难性的对峙或尴尬—— **这依然避免不了** ——再次见面时他们总能心照不宣地轻易翻篇。哈利甚至敢说，自己面对他时越来越能克制愤怒了；自从他相信，斯内普也许——好吧，由他这么说真的很奇怪，但哈利觉得这是事实—— **的确** 在尝试保护他，同时 **真的** 希望他能学会大脑封闭术，尽管他大部分时候的教学态度和接近于激励的尝试都过于扭曲刻毒，导致看上去仍然像在挖苦。

**

来到格里莫广场第二周的星期五邓布利多如约而至，他带着哈利拜访一位霍格沃茨以前的教授。这位名叫斯拉格霍恩的巫师和哈利的第一段单独对话——那时候邓布利多去卫生间了，哈利怀疑他是故意的——是经典的“ **你长得很像你父亲** ”然后“ **你的眼睛像你母亲** ”二段论，哈利甚至对此有点腻烦。

他觉得自己可能到了一种诡异的叛逆期：他依然深爱着他的父母，也未曾质疑过摆脱年少轻狂后他们的坚韧与高尚；但他不愿意只是被当成一个小一号的波特；他对于别人将投注于他父母的情感嫁接到他本人身上这件事开始感到一点不悦。他想到小天狼星曾经说过的“ **你不如我想象的那么像你父亲** ”，还有斯内普的“ **你和你父亲一模一样** ”。多可笑，这两句话含义完全相左，出自对詹姆波特情感完全相反的两个男人之口，但某种程度上让他同样难受。

不过斯拉格霍恩的下一句引开了他的注意力。他说：“ **莉莉·伊万丝是我教过的最聪明的学生之一** 。”

哈利感到心跳加速。他仔细倾听着面前胖乎乎的老巫师充满怀念又喜悦地回忆他学生时代的母亲，那和他曾在冥想盆里见过的红头发姑娘重合，如此骄傲又勇敢，美丽且聪慧。一个优秀的格兰芬多。

 **那是我的妈妈** 。哈利忍不住微笑。

然后不可避免地，他意识到一点：那段几乎成为他和斯内普禁忌话题的岁月，而对其埋藏了很久的好奇又开始蠢蠢欲动。

于是他忍不住开口：“那么，”他犹豫了一下，“你也教过......斯内普吗？”

“哦！”斯拉格霍恩揉了揉小肚子，圆圆的眼睛里闪现出得意和......某种哈利看不懂的慌张，“当然——西弗勒斯·斯内普，我怎么可能不记得。我听说他一直在霍格沃茨担任魔药学教授？同时还是斯莱特林的院长？”

刚刚那种慌乱一闪而过，他现在看上去只有开心和自豪了，“是啊——如此优秀的接班人！毕竟他曾经的院长和魔药学教授 **就是鄙人** ，我深感荣幸。”

哈利惊讶地张开嘴。他记得邓布利多是来劝斯拉格霍恩回霍格沃茨执教的；他理所当然地以为这个人会是新的黑魔法防御术老师......但如果他其实将是魔药学教授，那——

**那斯内普呢？他不教魔药了吗？他会离开霍格沃茨么？**

哈利压抑着自己紊乱的思绪，因为斯拉格霍恩又开始滔滔不绝，“西弗勒斯和莉莉——没错！我教师生涯中遇到过的魔药学天赋最出类拔萃的两位！”

哈利能感知到内心那只名为好奇的野兽开始叫嚣。

“当然，西弗勒斯非常出色—— **但是不如你的母亲** ，”斯拉格霍恩兴致勃勃，他谈论曾经教导过的优秀学生的样子就像一个在炫耀藏品的收藏家，“莉莉更有灵性，她那些大胆的点子总是那么异想天开却精准无比；相比之下西弗勒斯就中规中矩些。但是不能否认，他们都无与伦比的优秀！”

哈利其实可以想象到的。所有人都和他说过他父母是多么优秀的巫师；而斯内普—— **他当然该死的聪明极了。**

“他们，我妈妈和......斯内普，”哈利不确定自己是否该问下去，“他们......他们是朋友吗？”

面前陷在沙发里的老巫师露出一点惊奇，那双大眼睛望向哈利，似乎有点疑惑，但他的目光称得上敏锐。他思索了一下，回答道，“我不确定......那毕竟是很多年以前的事了；而且教授能观察到的往往局限在课堂上，何况他们 **一个是格兰芬多一个是斯莱特林** ——我想你能理解我在说什么。”

哈利没有说话。

“但是，”这个人的确很敏锐，他似乎感受到哈利突然的低气压，于是补充道，“我相信他们曾经在课堂上一起讨论过，毕竟我的宗旨一直是——优秀与才华能跨越所有隔阂。至少西弗勒斯从未在我的课堂上公开与你母亲作对——和你父亲，还有你父亲的那些朋友们倒是家常便饭。”他不以为意地晃了晃秃顶的脑袋，“相反，我甚至觉得他从六年级开始更沉默了。”

斯拉格霍恩停顿了一会儿，像是在回忆，接着一点点露出肯定的神色：“是的。六年级。在这之前他和莉莉是我课堂上最活跃的两位——一样的才华横溢，绝妙的点子一个接一个出现；但O.W.Ls考完后西弗勒斯就有点平庸了，你母亲继续大放异彩的时候他好像总是专注于埋头记笔记。 **多么遗憾** 。”*

**六年级** 。哈利想，或许他知道为什么。

**

第三周的补课上，在哈利面对提问又一次出神了大概十秒后，斯内普似乎终于维持不下去自己平和的表象了。哈利被迫回过神时几乎能听到他后牙槽滚动的喀嚓声。

“波特，”他呵斥道，“请问我脸上有 **任何** 不妥吗？我不得不注意到你在开始上课的二十分钟内发呆了七次，其中有五次一动不动盯着我看了差不多有一分钟。”

哈利手忙脚乱地把手伸向书桌，试图随手拿起什么整理一下，以便掩饰突然意识到刚刚自己一直在观察斯内普的难堪。“抱-抱歉.......先生。没事。”

 **千万不要这时候摄神取念！** 他在心底默念。

斯内普眯起了眼睛。他探究地盯着哈利，手指酝酿着在魔杖上轻敲。哈利努力压抑自己节奏加快的心跳。

万幸最后他只是选择谨慎地冷冷开口：“波特，如果你无法做到专注，也许我就不该在这浪费时间。”

哈利默默松了口气。事实上，暑假以来斯内普就没有再进入到他脑子里了。他好像认准了要让哈利从最基础的步骤开始，而窥视记忆——这类 **过于私密** 的行为，既然对课程毫无帮助又只会为他俩的争执提供落脚点，那么干脆就暂且摈弃。

他其实很想主动和斯内普聊聊他的妈妈。斯拉格霍恩的话语一直萦绕在他的脑海里，他是如此渴望更多地了解她，同时还有一肚子的问题，比如‘ **你和我妈妈是怎么认识的又是为什么会成为朋友** ’，或者‘ **她魔药学得有多好你和她一起在课堂上讨论过吗** ’，再比如‘ **你和我爸爸针锋相对的时候我妈妈到底会帮谁** ’。

当然，他最想问的： **你为什么要用那个词侮辱她？你有把她当作朋友吗？**

但哈利什么也没有问出口。犹豫不决并不是一个格兰芬多习惯的行为，但他的确感到某种畏惧，就好像挖掘那些回忆会发现些什么更糟糕的事情一样。他决定至少在这件事上谨慎些。

于是直到课堂结束，哈利已经恢复得足够正常。离开房间前他照例和斯内普礼节性地告别：“那么——教授，下周见。”

出乎意料，字面含义——事情往往在你以为自己已经把一切纷杂的想法整理好时突如而至，比如此刻。哈利迷惑地看到，斯内普听完他的这句告别语后露出一个古怪的表情，然后不太自然地移开目光。哈利甚至对此总结出了规律： **避免目光接触往往意味着他感到了尴尬。**

斯内普含糊不清地咕哝着：“波特，下周三你放假一天。”

哈利愣住，不解地看向他，“为什么？下周三有什么——”

**哦。该死。他居然忘了。**

下周三是他的十六岁生日。

斯内普显然也意识到哈利 **才** 想起这回事，于是冷笑了一声——也许是想表达对他记忆力的嘲讽。但不可避免的，他们俩同时意识到、 **生日** ——这种更加私人性质、同时意味着只能表达善意的概念，让此时的气氛再次陷入尴尬。

小天狼星和韦斯莱夫人关于该去陋居还是就待这儿帮哈利庆祝生日吵了大概三个小时，最终争吵以他教父的胜利落幕。然后他和唐克斯就筹备了一个多星期；哈利期待和喜悦的同时也有点不自在——他想说这只是个生日，而如今又是伏地魔现身的危险时期，没有必要如此大费周章；但小天狼星看上去比他还兴奋。不知为何，去年夏天他身上那种间歇性的抑郁已经好转了很多；自从哈利住过来之后、他表现得每一天都在珍惜和他一起的时光。于是哈利也不愿意扫兴。

此刻，令他惊异的是斯内普居然会 **记得** 他的生日。 **好吧也许他听到了韦斯莱夫人和小天狼星的辩论而唐克斯每三句话就会提起她将准备一个多么酷的聚会** ，他当然会多少有所耳闻。

但他还是克制不住内心冒出的一颗名为惊喜的萌芽。自己的生日能被别人记住总是件令人愉悦的事。

喜悦会让人飘飘然，于是理智也相应减弱。哈利在意识到自己说了什么之前，这句话就已经滑到了舌尖——

“ **既然如此，你要不要也来参加我的生日聚会？** ”

“......”

“......”

“...... **请** 你......再说一遍？*”

“......”

**啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！**

哈利愿意下学期选十二门课，和三年级时候的赫敏一样，然后也许麦格教授也会给他一个时间转换器，这样他就能调回到一分钟之前，把那句过于惊悚的邀请吞回肚子里。

不过有一点值得欣慰，哈利可以肯定之前从未在斯内普脸上看到过这个表情——结合目前的情境，也许他可以将其命名为震惊，甚至说是惊恐——史无前例。那张常年阴沉的脸上睁大的双眼和半张开的薄唇是如此违和，仿佛这件事——哈利波特敢对着他提出这个邀请——本身就让斯内普感受到极大的惊吓。

哈利极力忍住大笑的冲动——他不是故意的，但对着斯内普惊恐的脸他克制不住地觉得滑稽。尽管开口后哈利发现、自己语无伦次的补救只是证明：他的语言功能尚未从同样的惊吓中恢复正常，

“我-我是说——也许你开完会后可以.......可以和大家一起留下来，唐克斯说她甚至准备了一场舞会——”

“ **舞会** 。”斯内普面无表情地重复。

 **绝望** 。“不——当然不.......我想你也不会愿意跳舞......也许就——就吃个蛋糕什么的......韦斯莱夫人的烘焙技术真的非常出色——”

“吃……蛋糕。”依然面无表情。

 **越来越离谱。我在说什么** 。“......也许——我猜也许你会......你会喜欢吃甜食——”

“波特。”斯内普打断他。

哈利偷偷瞥了他一眼。刚刚那张脸上有点滑稽的震惊已经消失了，而只有这些表情才能让斯内普这种生物显得可爱一些，可那过于罕见又总是一闪而过，哈利对此有点遗憾。斯内普无甚波澜的脸上还残留着一丝窘迫的红晕，但他冷冰冰的语气宣告了他对这场愚蠢对话的态度。

“这和我愿不愿意跳舞、喜不喜欢吃甜食毫无关系。我能和你保证，在我愿意做的 **所有** 事里边， **绝无** 可能出现 **参加聚会** 这一条。”

“......所以，”哈利听出自己的声音干巴巴的，“这是个拒绝。”

“我想不出我还可以有什么其他选择。”斯内普不动声色。哈利甚至怀疑他脸上的是张面具。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *斯拉格霍恩的评价是私设，原作里说的是“有天赋——像他妈妈！我只教过几个天资这么高的学生，我可以告诉你，西比尔——就连西弗勒斯——”


	7. Chapter 7

（七）

除了那个事后每想起一遍都能让哈利羞愤致死的失败邀请——他有理由相信自己当时神志不清——他的十六岁生日棒极了。哈利甚至有点良心不安，在这样一个人人自危如临大敌的灰色时段，唯独这场聚会回溯出一点和平年代无忧无虑的旧貌——尽管并不完全类似，毕竟他们早已告别了永远不必担心明天的黄金岁月。

“ **别想太多** ！”小天狼星在震耳欲聋的摇滚乐里对着他的耳朵大喊——否则哈利根本无法听清他在说什么， **绝对的唐克斯音乐风格** 。“今天可是你的生日！要玩就放开一切狂欢！”

“说得对。”卢平赞同地凑过来。哈利惊讶地看到他甚至换下了那套打着补丁的破旧长袍，穿了件麻瓜的白色衬衫，这使他看上去年轻了些；他疲惫的眉眼透出一点曾经那个温和的霍尔沃茨级长的影子。

“大伙儿都需要一个喘息的机会。”他兴致勃勃地注视客厅里群魔乱舞的双胞胎，旁边韦斯莱夫人不满地瞪着热情拥吻的比尔和芙蓉。罗恩不小心喝下了弗雷德送给哈利的一小瓶试剂，然后他整个人变成了粉红色；赫敏和金妮对此笑得抱成一团，“你的生日可是个让我们稍微开心些的好借口，哈利。”

“就是这种精神！”小天狼星吹了声口哨，大笑着随着音乐扭进舞池。

甚至邓布利多也来了——在哈利吹完蜡烛准备切开那个巨大无比的蛋糕时他突然出现，热情洋溢地祝贺了他并在吃蛋糕的间隙毫不吝啬地称赞了韦斯莱夫人的手艺。尽管他紧接着就把卢平和金斯莱穆迪几个人带去一楼地下的厨房，而这意味着这次拜访的目的显然不是为了参加聚会。果然，一个小时后卢平匆匆回到客厅，脸上是很抱歉的愧疚。

“哈利——”他有点无奈地笑着，“看来即使是一晚上的假期在如今也变得过于奢侈了。原谅我不得不扫兴提前离开......”

“没关系的——”哈利努力想表现出完全理解，尽管他为即将再次与危险作伴的大人们担忧，“不用在意我......肯定是很要紧的事情——我能问问发生什么了吗？”

卢平宽慰地将手搭在他的肩上。无声走近的小天狼星安静地注视着他们，哈利看到他和卢平交换了一个含义复杂的眼神。

“不——不，相信我，哈利，不是什么需要你在你的生日聚会上知道的消息，”他抬手把哈利头发上缠绕的彩带摘下来，“别担心。去和朋友们玩吧......我需要走了......”

“月亮脸，”一直无言的小天狼星突然开口，他紧紧盯着卢平，“小心些。”

卢平冲他轻轻点了点头，最后又微笑了一下，转身离开了。

**

尽管哈利知道他这么想过于任性，但他的确有一瞬间埋怨过邓布利多。他的拜访让这个原本美好到不可思议的生日有了不太完美的下半场。卢平离开后又有几个凤凰社成员陆续离开，而剩下的人们显然也无法装作什么事都没有发生般地继续狂欢。于是聚会比唐克斯预计得提早了至少五个小时草草落幕。

“我本来计划是通宵的，”她有点遗憾地挥动着魔杖，把客厅中央那个她带过来的巨型音响缩成足够装进口袋的大小。哈利注意到她今晚的火红色头发逐渐褪成很浅的蓝色。她转向哈利，脸上带着和卢平相似的愧疚，“哈利——我真的很抱歉！该死的食死徒，我真恨他们......”

“千万别道歉，”哈利冲唐克斯咧开一个大大的笑容，“这是我经历的 **最棒最酷** 的生日！或许你今晚已经听烦了，但我还是要再重复一遍—— **你简直是个天才！** ”

她对此的回应是变成粉红的发色和一个很耀眼的微笑。

哈利捧着剩下的蛋糕——韦斯莱夫人做得过于巨大、导致即使被十几个人分享后仍沉甸甸的，往厨房走去时他碰到了正准备从楼梯口走出来的邓布利多。他看见哈利，脸上原本有点严肃深沉的神情迅速变得柔和，同时带了一丝内疚。

“我必须向你说对不起，哈利，”他慢慢走上最后一级楼梯，“一个破坏聚会的扫兴老头子绝对应该被唾弃和咒骂。非常抱歉；请相信这绝对不是我来这里的本意......”

“不——不要这么说，先生，”哈利涨红了脸。 **这根本不是他们的错** ，而他今晚已经听到太多的道歉了；如果自己真的要怪罪，那也应该是伏地魔和食死徒们；毁灭了所有人平静日常的 **他们** 才是最应该道歉的，“和凤凰社的工作比起来我的生日不算什么的......”

“容我至少对这一点提出反驳——尽管我这个始作俑者没资格这么说，”邓布利多温和地望着他，“今天是你被爱你的人赋予了降临到这个世界权利的日子；而我总是说爱与生命是这个世界最伟大的魔法。所以你有足够多的理由好好庆祝这一天——说到这，我不得不重申我的歉意了。”

他看了看哈利手上捧着的蛋糕，错身让开，示意哈利过去，“至少我有幸品尝到了你的生日蛋糕——请再次替我向莫丽转达我的赞美，我甚至想向她买下配方，然后整个霍格沃茨的学生们就能体验韦斯莱家孩子的幸福。现在——”

他笑眯眯地摸了一下胡子，“请允许我不得不离开了。当然，再次祝你生日快乐。”

哈利感到一种久违的暖意，一种被邓布利多的话语温暖和支撑起的安全感。他怀着敬意，注视着这个老人走向大门又突然停住。哈利以为他落下了什么东西，但他只是转过身，以一种似乎才想起的语气开口：

“我想， **斯内普教授** 大概会很愿意尝尝你的生日蛋糕的——据我所知，他还没有吃晚饭。”

哈利睁大双眼，他不敢相信自己的耳朵，“斯内-斯内普教授也在这？”

“如果你动作快些，”邓布利多若无其事地指了指地下，“或许能在午夜钟声敲响前阻止他安静地逃走——很显然他就是这样避开所有人潜入这儿来找我的。”

他最后狡黠一笑，“那么——晚安，哈利。”

**

邓布利多的忠告显然非常及时。哈利在厨房门口差点撞到匆匆想要离开的斯内普，而这个人看清面前是谁时又露出了一周前曾出现过的惊恐表情。他似乎完全没想到聚会这么快就结束而今天的主人公居然会亲自去厨房——而不是被一群人众星捧月地围绕着，待在二楼客厅彻夜狂欢。

哈利忍住笑，刻意用身体和那个足够大的蛋糕残骸挡住斯内普可能的去路。此时此刻这个场景：一个曾口口声声保证绝对不会参加他的生日聚会的男人，在距离午夜钟声结束这个特殊日子还有二十分钟的夜晚，被寿星本人拦截在厨房门口——斯内普的窘迫和不自在大概要爆炸了，而他的怒视只表达了一个意思：如果哈利敢就此发表一丝一毫的嘲笑甚至评论，那么他的16岁将短暂地终止在第一天—— **伏地魔非常乐意看到** 的那个意思。

“劳驾，”哈利故意板着脸，“我得进厨房。”

既然去路被挡住，而狭小的门道又不足以让斯内普错身，于是他只好退回厨房，被迫地。

哈利径直把蛋糕放到桌上，同时余光留神着房间里另一个人，一旦他打算逃向门口就冲过去抓住；幸好斯内普还不至于尴尬到让自己落荒而逃。他站在原地，身体不自然地僵直着，但目光落在了蛋糕上， **一秒钟** 。

“我根本没注意到你来了。”哈利继续板着脸，如果面无表情能让门口那个人稍微自在点，他不介意继续克制快要抽筋的面部神经。

斯内普哼了一声，这大概意味着这确实有效。

“我到的时候很庆幸，”他谨慎地晃了晃脑袋，“至少尼法朵拉还没有昏头到忘记给房子施隔音咒；否则二楼的噪音足以让整个街区的麻瓜们受到惊吓。而你那时显然正忙着...... **享受时光** 。”

最后几个字他说得很轻蔑；至少一个会挖苦的斯内普回来了。而哈利不得不注意到他说这句话时又扫了几眼蛋糕——尽管是很不经意的那种，好像视线短暂停留在那儿是再正常不过的事情。

但哈利没有被骗到。蛋糕切面丰盈浓郁的奶油覆盖在细腻的戚风体上，也许并不如完整时漂亮、但切开的甜点往往更加诱人，整个厨房都弥漫着香甜的气息。他想到邓布利多说的，而斯内普看起来 **的确** 没什么精神……

**也许他就是被蛋糕吸引了。**

尽管这听起来足够吓人。 **一个想要吃甜品的斯内普** 。

于是他清了清嗓子，试图用那种漫不经心的口吻：

“嘿——你要不要......吃块蛋糕？”

“......”

斯内普睁大眼，对着他皱起眉，仿佛一时间无法理解他听到的问句：

“......你说什么？”

“哦，”哈利耸耸肩，“邓布利多告诉我你还没有吃晚饭，而现在是晚上11点45，”他决定装作没听见那句“ **爱管闲事的老东西** ”。

“并且，”他有点挑衅地直直看着斯内普，“也许你自己没有意识到，但你刚刚看了四次还是五次蛋糕。”

斯内普僵住，“你的错觉。”

**毫不意外** ，哈利撇撇嘴。代替回应，他侧身从碗柜里拿出一个干净的碟子，又小心地切下一大块蛋糕。斯内普沉默着注视他做这一切。

“就尝尝吧，”哈利将碟子递给他，同时又不自主地板起脸——好像只有用严肃的表情才能不那么尴尬地做出这些友好举动，对着斯内普。而明早他回想起这些绝对会羞耻到头皮发麻。

“今天毕竟是...... **我的生日** 。”

他其实不抱希望的。哈利刚说完就后悔了：他不应该主动提起生日的事。于是他准备好看着斯内普无视他并直接一言不发离开；而这还算仁慈的，更可能是走之前不吝啬地讥讽他几句，好达成“在波特生日最后五分钟羞辱他”这一足够恶毒的成就。

实际情况是：斯内普沉默了大概五秒，然后慢慢走过来，接过了那碟蛋糕。这个发展出乎意料，哈利甚至还愣愣地保持着伸手的姿势。

“我二十分钟后必须离开，”非常冷冰冰的语气，同时斯内普表现得仿佛手中捧着罗恩的鼻涕纸，“所以我不会替你洗碟子的，波特。”

哈利讶异，仍然呆呆看着。斯内普不耐烦地走到桌前坐下。

“我需要餐具。”

突然意识到发生了什么，哈利一瞬间受到鼓舞。他手忙脚乱地找出一个小叉子，在斯内普有点嫌弃的注视下递过去，同时欢欣地开口：

“你吃完放在水池里就好......韦斯莱夫人的手艺绝对不会让你后悔——”

“ **哈利** ——”

小天狼星的声音从二楼的楼梯口传来。厨房里的两个人迅速对视一眼，至少在这一刻共享了默契——不能让任何人发现斯内普 **在这儿** ，在 **吃蛋糕** 。

“ **你放好了吗？快过来，你的朋友们还有话对你说** ——”

“—— **马上** ！”

哈利匆忙起身。他冲着对面的男人点点头，然后转向门口。

“......波特。” 

斯内普的声音从身后传来。

哈利扭头，厨房幽暗的灯光下，斯内普靠在椅背上的身形有点伛偻，他的神情隐匿在垂向脸颊两侧的黑发里。视线也许落在蛋糕上，哈利无法确定。

“ **生日**......”他咬牙挤出一个词。

“ **——** ”

后半句尾音湮灭在骤然响起的午夜钟声里，但哈利想， **他当然知道那是什么词** 。他这一晚已经听到无数遍这句话了。

他无法准确表达此时的心情。他肋骨中央有什么东西在膨胀，在跳动，在燃烧。他只知道自己第一次对着斯内普这样微笑。

八月的第一天在沉闷的钟声中突如而至。二楼喧闹的嬉笑与钟声的回音萦绕在深夜的老屋子里，哈利不确定自己的声音有没有传递出去。

“ **谢谢** 。”

他转身向楼上跑去。

**

**于哈利而言，斯内普接过蛋糕的真正原因永远是未解之谜；就像他不会知道，很多年以前、那个有着一模一样的绿色眼睛的少女和他一样稚气未脱；她曾经炫耀般地从背后掏出一个包装精美的盒子，那里面装着两块异常漂亮的覆盆子蛋糕，而那是斯内普之前和之后所有岁月里品尝过的最美味的东西。她对着他故意埋怨的语气里藏着狡黠，**

**“——西弗勒斯，看看我给你带了什么** **......不要以为我没注意到，上次去霍格莫德你盯着蜂蜜公爵的橱窗看了整整二十秒......”**

**那时的他和她甚至比这个男孩还年轻。**

现在。

眼前横卧在陶瓷盘上的蛋糕被男孩切得很毛糙；这和二十几年前那块小巧的艺术品完全不一样：它并没有看上去就很昂贵的包装盒，奶油裱花也没有精致到能被摆进甜品店的橱窗里的程度。是最普通家常，但每个拥有幸福童年的孩子都曾尝到过的那种。

这是 **她** 的儿子的生日蛋糕，一个本应该由 **她** 准备、倾注了一位母亲的爱意的产物。

他挖了一勺放进嘴里。浓郁芬芳的奶香挟持着甜蜜充盈口腔，他的舌尖甚至能品味出那个过于擅长母亲角色的莫丽韦斯莱对男孩夹杂着悲伤的关爱。

哈利已经走远，因此他更不可能听见此时此刻这个男人叹息般的自言自语：

“你儿子和你一样天真，” 即使厨房里空无一人，那压低的音量也只刚好他一个人能听到， “居然认为我......会喜欢甜品。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 私设：甜食控教授


	8. Chapter 8

（八）

对于六十个日夜的暑假而言，那一天最后的二十分钟不过是个过于短暂的瞬间。与之相比有其他更值得被记录的事情——例如一周后的对角巷之行，哈利偶遇马尔福又尾随其失败后，终于将一直占据他大脑的那半句生日祝福暂时搁置（是的他知道自己不对劲可 **斯内普会对他祝福** 也太他妈的惊世骇俗了不是么）。哈利思考着马尔福的异常行为，想到他的食死徒父亲——那个因为预言球事件入狱卢修斯马尔福。

 **得盯着他** 。

**

如果还有什么值得记录的——当然了，大脑封闭术课。这毕竟足足占了他八分之一的假期时间。然而、让哈利十分怀疑人生的是，开学前最后一节课上，当斯内普终于打算用摄神取念检测这两个月的成果；一分钟后哈利看见他气到煞白的脸庞和几乎要崩溃的神情时，他就知道，自己的脑子依然是个公共图书馆：想看就能看。

“我......我知道自己不擅长这个......”

哈利心虚，偷偷低下头，不敢直视那双快要瞪出来的黑眼珠。

“用‘ **不擅长** ‘来形容你简直是过分扭曲事实的褒奖，”斯内普冷哼，懒得再看着他的脸于是坐回椅子闭上眼睛，“我就没见过花了 **这么多** 精力还几乎毫无成效的； **过于** 令人印象深刻。”

哈利只能老实听着；他不知道这是否就是纳威每次上魔药课的心情。

“所以......”他犹犹豫豫着开口，“下学期我还有大脑封闭术课吗？”

斯内普睁开双眼探究地盯了他一会儿。

“你的伤疤似乎没有再疼过。”

“是的，”哈利下意识抬手摸了摸。上学期折磨了他一年的头痛已经消失了一段时间， “所以...... ”

“所以邓布利多认为，黑魔王主动切断了和你的联系，值得庆幸。”斯内普慢条斯理，“也许暂且没有让你继续下去的理由了。”

哈利不知道听到这个消息自己是什么心情，他只好干巴巴地回答，“......好吧。”

斯内普若有所思地看着他，迟疑着开口：“你似乎......没有很庆幸——我以为在浪费了这么长时间后，听到这个通知你会松口气， **像我一样** 。”

“我只是......”哈利下意识辩解——尽管他无法笃定原因就是这个，“只是觉得.......既然学了这么久，就这样中止挺不划算......”

“ **如此上进** ，我简直要为你鼓掌了，波特。”斯内普圆滑地讥讽。然后他抚摩着下巴思考了一下，又说道：

“既然如此，下学期......我会找些 **课余时间** ——”他故意把最后几个字咬得很重，“——继续训练你的。”

“......听上去我需要担心了。”哈利嘟囔，腹诽： **大概是禁闭** 。

斯内普没有说话，只是恶意地微微一笑， **但更像是玩笑性质的那种** 。

**等等** 。哈利突然想到，这意味着他还会待在霍格沃茨......

“下学期会有一位新的魔药教授。”他紧紧盯着斯内普， **而剩下的还没有教授的那一门是……** “所以你是——”

斯内普愉悦地眯起眼睛。哈利莫名想到费格太太家的一只黑猫：那是他见过的最不可爱的猫咪，又丑又瘦又凶，时刻都在炸毛；但偶尔他侥幸被它允许挠下巴时，那满足舒服的样子和此刻的斯内普简直一模一样。哈利憋住笑，几乎觉得斯内普可爱。

“就是你能猜到的 **那个** ，波特。”

他的得意洋洋带着一种倨傲。终于得偿所愿的欣喜似乎点亮了他灵魂中某个压抑很久的部分。哈利甚至觉察出，他幽深的黑色瞳孔里燃起一丛黑暗又残忍的火焰，诱人深陷。

“我将是 **新的……黑魔法防御术老师** 。”

而那火焰尽管危险，却…… **十分迷人** 。

如果他能像抚摸那只猫咪一样，轻抚这个男人的面庞；也许他的手指能描绘那些起伏的线条，鹰钩鼻上方的皱纹和微隆的颧骨，以及过于苍白的薄唇和那双冷漠的黑色眼睛；也许他的手指能轻轻拨起他的一小缕黑发——

 **——停下** 。哈利在心里吼道。 **也许我真该去看看脑子了。**

斯内普则颇为玩味地注视着哈利，似乎等着眼前的男孩震惊、然后冲他嚷嚷‘ **你怎么能教黑魔法防御术** ’。从斯内普几乎透出趣味的眼神和放松的姿势来看，他也许已经起草了至少二十句能打压质疑的挖苦。

哈利将刚刚大脑里乱七八糟的东西打包、扔进垃圾桶。然后酝酿着，突然开口：

“上个月我收到了我的O.W.Ls成绩。我的魔药拿了个E。” 

话题跳跃太快，即使是斯内普都愣了一下。他似乎揣摩着这句的引申含义，以及是否要趁机嘲笑一下波特的成绩。而哈利不打算给他机会。

“我的黑魔法防御术是O——是的， **优秀** 。”他满意地看到斯内普笑容消失，显然是意识到他想说什么。

“我记得你的魔药高级班需要O.W.Ls拿到优秀才能选——我 **原本以为** 我们终于可以摆脱彼此的折磨了，”哈利甚至觉得、自己现在小人得志的模样和一分钟前的斯内普一个样。

“看来，”他显出一个造作的失望表情，“我和你还需要互相忍受至少一学年。”

斯内普脸沉下来。

“的确是个不幸的消息。”他危险地眯起双眼，如果此时是在霍格沃茨他下一句肯定是‘ **格兰芬多扣二十分** ’。

“但我不得不注意到，你对此表现出了过于反常的积极情绪，”他又用那种油腔滑调了，“而容我提醒你一点，波特，即使是 **互相折磨** ——是的，我承认我也 **一点不** 想见到你出现在我的课堂上——你也只会是 **更痛苦** 的那一位。”

这话听上去很吓人；但事实上，如果此刻这两人中有一个能抽身、复盘一下他们刚刚的对话，也许会惊恐地发现：这已经很接近于某种气氛融洽的幼稚对峙。他们谁都没有 **真正** 被激怒。

哈利已经不怎么把这类威胁当回事了。他甚至从善如流地耸耸肩，然后岔开话题，

“可惜我没法继续选魔药，*”他有点遗憾地趴在了桌子上，“虽然我觉得E已经挺好的——”

他看到斯内普的鄙夷眼神，”——谢谢，不需要额外的嘲讽了。”

斯内普哼了一声，沉默片刻后开口：

“斯拉格霍恩的魔药课没有我要求的那么严格，”他皱着眉，似乎说出这些话让他很不舒服似的，“所以——也许他也会接受你那...... **‘挺好的’** E。”

哈利惊讶地看向他，然后由衷笑了，“那样最好了。”

房间安静下来。这时他们都意识到：气氛似乎过于融洽。但谁也没有想将其中止的意思。

安静持续片刻后，斯内普咳了一声。他低头抚弄着自己的羽毛笔，有点不自然地开口：

“你想当个傲罗？”

尽管斯内普会询问他的未来令人讶异，但哈利小心控制着没有表现出来，同时谨慎地回答：“是的，五年级职业规划我是这么写的。”

斯内普又沉默了一会儿。哈利有点紧张， **这场景几乎像在面试。**

“为什么？”斯内普轻声问。哈利几乎要肯定这是场面试了——如果他对面坐的不是这个人的话。

“我也......具体我也说不上来。”哈利抓了抓自己乱糟糟的头发，他感到对面那个男人在认真注视着他。

“讽刺的是，一开始是那个伪装成傲罗的食死徒这么告诉我的，”哈利继续说，“他说我会成为一个出色的傲罗。于是这想法就在那儿了。挺草率的是不是？”他自嘲地笑了一下，然后等待来自斯内普的挖苦。

但他什么也没等到。斯内普安静着，似乎在示意他继续。

“呃——总之就是这么回事，”哈利有点笨拙地说下去，同时感到点魔幻。

“我想，说到底，可能就是某种......男孩子都有过的......英雄主义？正义感之类的？就像麻瓜家的男孩都有过牛仔梦或者侦探、警长梦一样——啊，牛仔和警长是.......”

“——我知道牛仔和警长是什么意思，”斯内普不耐烦地打断，然后他不说话了。他似乎陷入某种思索中。

哈利其实没有说出他全部的想法。还有一个理由是...... **那个预言** 。如果说他注定要杀死伏地魔或者被他所杀，那成为一个强大的执法者也许……能让他活下去的机会大一点。

但他不打算向斯内普提到预言。连罗恩和赫敏都还不知道具体内容呢。

“ **你呢？”**

哈利很惊讶自己在问，但是： **管他呢** 。“你从小就想当老师吗？”

如果斯内普回答说是那他绝对要笑到窒息或者震惊得掉下巴：毕竟斯内普是他见过的 **最不应该** 当老师的人；每个做过他学生的巫师都应该组成一个“斯内普受害者协会”，半年前他会很乐意当个主席什么的，如果纳威放弃竞争的话。

斯内普显然也没想到会有人愚蠢到问他这个问题：“......你是白痴吗。”

好吧，这才符合逻辑。

“那你 **小时候**......”哈利说出这个词就感到怪异，他想象出 **一个扮成小警长大喊“正义之光”的迷你斯内普** ，然后打了个哆嗦，“——你上学时的职业规划是什么？”

斯内普脸色变得煞白。

哈利不知道自己 **又** 触到了什么禁忌话题；他以为即使是斯内普不想提及的学生时代，无关他父母就应该没关系；但显然并非如此。他身上有什么迅速沉寂下去。那丛吸引人的压抑黑暗的光芒正在消散。

但他没有避开哈利的眼神，也没有选择沉默；相反，哈利觉得斯内普简直像在逼着自己直视着对面的他。他黑色眼睛里翻涌着哈利无法命名的东西。

“我那时想要...... **变得强大** 。比 **所有** 人。”

他低声说着，嘴角的冷笑比任何时候都更讽刺。

“然后现实证明了我的 **愚不可及** 。”

**

直到坐上霍格沃茨特快列车，哈利都在想着斯内普的话。他当然不明白，他想问他 **强大是什么意思想要变得强大不是人之常情么，而愚不可及又具体是什么，那就是导致他转向以折磨未成年巫师为生的原因么。**

但那之后斯内普又是单方面拒绝交流的消极样子，哈利也还没到能缠着他问东问西的地步。于是又是一个不了了之。

尽管哈利知道，他和斯内普之间有 **什么** 发生了改变——在这个暑假之后。但他还无暇去细究这种实质性改变意味着什么。

回霍格沃茨的路途第一次有点无趣。直到他在参加完斯拉格霍恩的列车聚会后，突发奇想披着隐形衣，尾随着斯莱特林的沙比尼潜入他们车厢——

——好吧，他本意是想挖掘马尔福的秘密；他也确实听到淡金头发的男孩惹人讨厌的得意语气：“我会为 **那位大人** 做事。”

但哈利绝不是想让自己陷入现在的困境里：马尔福不知道为什么、智商突然暴涨到平均线以上，居然在到达底站时发现了他。

于是此刻他中了禁锢咒，动弹不得。隐形着。在即将重新开动的火车的某节车厢里。

而且他的鼻梁很痛，哈利怀疑马尔福踩他脸时用了十二分力。

如果有谁能过来解救他，他愿意为这个人做任何事。

至少 **这一刻** 他是这么想的。

**

当然，既然暴躁地掀开他的隐形衣的人是斯内普，哈利认为、收回刚刚绝望中口不择言的发誓也是人之常情。

特别是当这个斯内普比以往都更恐怖的时候——他粗暴地对着哈利挥舞魔杖解咒的动作简直像在施不可饶恕咒，双眼通红，嘴唇发白，暴起的青筋在蜡黄的脸上异常可怖。

哈利选择缝上嘴，乖乖被他大力扯下列车。

站台上，透过机车喷涌又逐渐弥漫的白色蒸汽，斯内普端详着哈利鲜血淋漓的脸。他非常安静，刚刚掀开隐形衣时暴虐的戾气已经收起，沉静的面孔在蒸汽中若隐若现。哈利却觉得这样的斯内普比任何时候都吓人。

**暴风雨前的宁静。**

斯内普抽出魔杖对准他的鼻子（哈利希望他能把魔杖拿得稍微远一点，同时手指不要那么用力攥着，否则他怀疑那根魔杖会重重怼进伤口里）。他嘴唇颤抖着念道：“ **恢复如初** 。”

剧痛之后的冰凉，这意味着他的鼻子应该愈合了。哈利想问问斯内普能不能顺便帮他清理一下脸上的鲜血；但他瞥了一眼那张脸，明智地选择继续沉默。

“披上隐形衣。”斯内普咬牙切齿的声音，“ **跟着我** ， **步行** ， **去学校** 。”

 **Oops** 。哈利想。看来是 **最高等级** 。

哈利小心翼翼地跟在斯内普身后，他们走在那条通向学校的小路上。初秋的夜晚已经有了凉意，斯内普走得很快，他的黑色斗篷在风中微微鼓起，这画面在树林摇曳的的沙沙声中仿佛五六十年代的黑白哥特电影。哈利加快几步走到他身旁，迟疑着要不要主动开口。

“你......” **豁出去了** 。“你是怎么发现我的？”

“......”

斯内普深深吸了口气，又压抑着吐出来。这个动作大概持续了十秒，然后哈利听到他几乎降至冰点的声线：

“波特，也许你应该 **先** 告诉我。”他每一个字都像是拿匕首刻在案板上，“为什么，你会被困在， **斯莱特林的车厢** 。”

哈利没说话。一方面，这事说出去实在丢人——马尔福大概会持续炫耀一个星期；同时他不确定，向明显偏爱自己学院的斯莱特林院长打小报告，仅仅因为猜测就指控受到他优待的“ **德拉科** ”——想到这点，哈利感到奇怪的不舒服；他认为他有足够的理由相信，自己的想法根本不会被重视。

“ **你没有回答我的问题** 。所以你是想表示你有权保持沉默？”斯内普猛地扭头看向他。他看上去愤怒——这很好理解；但同时还有……

“当然。我完全能猜出。”他的声线越压越低，“无非是救世主又一次失败的冒险——波特，如果你没有聪明到能将潜入活动做到 **无懈可击** ，也许你就应该老老实实呆在自己的车厢！”

“你知不知道你将自己至于 **什么危险** 当中？”斯内普声线颤抖起来，“ **你以为** 我听到有人报告说‘ **哈利波特没有下车** ’时是 **什么心情** ？如果你就这样像具尸体一样躺在那，毫无行动能力，被列车送到其他地方—— **任何地方** ！ **任何人** 都能把你.......”

他大口喘息着，似乎说不下去了。

哈利张开嘴，不可思议，继而恍惚： **是他理解的那样吗** ——斯内普并不是因为他迟到或者闯入斯莱特林的车厢而生气；而是由于他的冲动和粗心又一次让自己陷入危险？

斯内普因为他——哈利波特让他 **感到担心** 而愤怒和后怕？

这听上去像是赫敏或者韦斯莱夫人会说的话，带着一种混杂了严厉的保护欲。而哈利对这种扭曲的关切从来毫无抵抗力。

**更何况那来自斯内普。**

于是他结结巴巴地开口：“是......是马尔福，先生——”

他全部告诉了斯内普： **他怀疑马尔福要为入狱的父亲报仇甚至已经成为了食死徒；而他待在霍格沃茨将意味着潜在的危险。** 他希望斯内普赞同他的猜测，听取他的怀疑，甚至说：“ **德拉科这么做让我失望** 。”

然而斯内普在听完后，沉默片刻，只是冷冷地将头转回去，不再看他一眼：“这些都只是你的臆断。管好你自己，波特。”

然后他大步向前，再次将他甩在身后。

哈利感觉心脏沉了下去。

“你应该好好盯着他——调查他！” 他在后面叫起来，“你不能因为他是 **你学院的学生** 就偏袒和纵容他！这不公平！”

“还轮不到你对我的教学方式指手画脚——快点，我们到门口了。”

斯内普甚至没有回头。他用魔杖打开大门，又拿了盏提灯。大礼堂内部的人声喧哗飘出来，透过橙黄色的光线，他看清了男孩在夜色里若隐若现的怒容。他似乎失望又不服气，还想吼点什么。

斯内普挑起了眉毛。就好像被按中了什么开关。

“很好......很好，”他慢吞吞地，一个字一个字地，“这个表情倒是好久不见；实在亲切...... **不许穿隐形衣了！** 就这样走进去，让大家都看看你。”

哈利瞪了他一眼，抹了把脸打开木门走进礼堂。血液已经凝干附着在他脸上，他仍然穿着麻瓜的衣服，看上去一定愚蠢至极；因为所有人都在盯着他看，或惊异或嘲笑。

 **这绝对是个报复。** 哈利几乎能肯定。

而这个想法在第二天的第一节黑魔法防御术课上成为了笃定。仅仅因为哈利在练习无声咒时下意识说出了声——而班上除了赫敏，没有人不在小声作弊——斯内普冷酷的脸 **唯独** 出现在了他的背后：

“你还记得我告诉过你，我们在练习无声咒吗，波特？”

“ **记得** ，”哈利咬牙切齿。他还记恨着昨天的恶意报复。

“记得，‘先生’。”

“用不着叫我‘先生’，教授。”

其他同学的抽气声。

一时的嘴炮当然爽快至极。然后——

“关禁闭。波特。”斯内普的黑脸让除了哈利以外的所有人打了个哆嗦，“ **每个** 星期六晚上。我的办公室—— **直到学期结束** 。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *申请傲罗至少需要在五门N.E.W.T.考试中取得“优秀（O）”或“良好（E）”的成绩；而斯内普的N.E.W.T.班只接受在O.W.L.考试中获得优秀的学生。  
> *结尾那段经典互怼出自《混血王子》chap 9


	9. Chapter 9

（九）

哈利原本觉得，这从返校列车上就开始的厄运预示着他的整个六年级只会更加糟糕。 **每个周六的禁闭** ！他愤愤地想， **他可真会挑时间** 。他耳边回荡着罗恩下课后无比同情的声音：“伙计，看来老蝙蝠对于霸占你的假期上瘾了——想想你的球队训练！斯内普一定是故意的！”

他以为自己的糟糕情绪至少持续一周——如果一周后马尔福能停止喋喋不休讲述踩他鼻子的事迹，并且他能在第一周的禁闭上不和斯内普再次吵起来的话。但事实上，他的郁闷只短暂维持到魔药课：上完他们的新魔药老师——那位斯拉格霍恩教授的第一节课后，哈利就几乎忘了那些烦心事；他的脑中燃起混杂了愉悦的好奇心，以及想到为了满足这好奇而行动起来的亢奋。

原因有二：

首先，当他们进入蒸汽弥漫的地下教室，路过那些冒泡的大坩埚时，一股猛烈诱人的香气以一种不容拒绝的力度将哈利裹挟——那是一种对嗅觉神经最直接的刺激，一种压倒性的感官欢愉。他在一瞬间想到了蜂蜜馅饼，飞天扫帚的木头味儿，以及——

最后一种他一时无法辨别。那闻起来像陈旧的墨水，或者图书馆藏书区那些书页泛黄的羊皮纸，又有点像这间地下教室空气里曾弥漫的感觉——不是现在，而是更早之前，那种令他更熟悉的、潮湿阴郁却非常理智强大的气息。

“迷情剂。”他无所不知的好友解释，“它的气味因人而异，根据个人最喜欢什么。”

 **呃，什么意思** 。哈利想。蜂蜜馅饼和飞天扫帚很好理解，那最后一种是什么？ **难道他喜欢羽毛笔，书籍和一门他在考试中拿了** **E的学科？开什么玩笑！**

不过他并没有细想，因为紧接着他收获了第二个驱散了他坏心情的原因——斯拉格霍恩借给他的旧课本，那本不知道被谁用过的、非常破烂的《高级魔药制作》。它的上一任主人密密麻麻、难以识别的字迹原本让哈利十分恼怒，却意外地指导他配出了完美的活地狱汤剂，也让他收获了那个无数人眼馋的奖励品——一小瓶能带来12个小时好运的福灵剂。

而对于这位不知名帮助者的具体身份的直接信息，只有封底下端一排小字：

**本书属于混血王子**

**

随后的几天里，哈利的脑子完全被这位“混血王子”填满。他不知道什么时代会有男孩能若无其事地叫自己“ **王子** ”；他不得不承认，至少自己不会这么干——光是被别人称呼为“ **救世主** ”就够让他羞耻的了。但比起赫敏对这位神秘朋友直接的讽刺和敌意——哈利对此完全理解，因为毫无疑问，“王子”的魔药才能比他已经十分出色的好友还要出类拔萃；那些笔记常常不按常规，总是给出些稀奇古怪却意外十分有效的配制建议，而哈利每次依照这些建议、然后收获了斯拉格霍恩的赞美和更深的偏爱时，良心略微不安之余他更觉得：这个人 **足够聪慧** 到给自己取个有点傲慢的绰号。

与之相比，哈利更想知道他 **究竟是谁** 。

他脑中有过几个猜测。地下教室乱哄哄的橱柜里堆满了以前学生丢弃的旧课本，而那最早甚至能追溯到五十年前。但哈利下意识就代入了他亲眼见到过的那个岁月——他在冥想盆里看到的、属于他的父母，属于小天狼星和卢平，属于 **斯内普** 的七十年代，那见证过他们所有幼稚荒唐与意气风发一切的七个年头。

他下意识代入的也不是其他人，而正是自己熟知的几位。这很容易理解，因为人们总是期待巧合，渴望亲眼见证那些故人之物兜兜转转回到自己手中的奇迹。这会让人体验到冥冥之中的注定，仿佛宿命与时光重合，而我终会触碰你曾拥有过的东西，解读你曾留下的痕迹，然后——

**十六岁的我遇到曾经十六岁的你。**

**

不过哈利暂时还没有时间验证他的猜测——尽管好奇心快让他爆炸。他的六年级充斥着陡然升高难度的课程、霸占了大部分空闲时间的家庭作业，以及——每一周都逃不掉的禁闭。

啊，不包括第一周。哈利在第一周收到了邓布利多的纸条，意外被告知校长将给他单独上课，而周六晚上的第一节无意中帮哈利从首次禁闭中解救出来——

好吧，“ **解救** ”。

这个词哈利是用赌气的语气对自己说的，他不想承认其实自己并没有这么想——至少现在不想。经过这个暑假，经历那持续七周的单独辅导，见证过那个生日里被接过的一碟蛋糕和半句祝福，这些证明了善意真切存在过。哈利认为，他们的关系几乎能称得上和煦。即使他猜测斯内普会落实开学前那句“利用课余时间”的玩笑——事实上他也确实这么做了， **通过禁闭** ，哈利也从未产生过对这一行为本身的反感。

相反，他 **渴望** 和斯内普独处。

哈利真正恼怒的是斯内普对马尔福可疑举止的轻描淡写，对于自己的想法并未被认真倾听的不甘，甚至是一种无法被定义的恨意：斯内普对马尔福也展现过保护欲吗？他对马尔福是否甚至不会像对待自己一样，用蹩脚的愤怒掩饰担忧与关切，而是更温柔、更直接一些？哈利知道斯内普值得信任，在经历了 **那么多事** 后——但那是否意味着，这个男人足够坚定到将自己宠爱的学生拉到阳光下接受全方位的炙烤与审查？斯内普对另一个男孩的恻隐之心会不会存在于他完全无从想象的另一面？

他无法确定。所以他依然生着斯内普的气。所以他很感激邓布利多将他“解救”出来——因为他现在根本不想看到那张面无表情的冷脸。

这略带孩子气的怨念在邓布利多的课上很快被抛到脑后。哈利跟随校长浸入冥想盆，在他的陪伴下围观一场记忆。于是他看到了那个姓冈特的一家三口——据记忆里那个暴躁的父亲所说，他们是斯莱特林仅剩的传人；他也看到伏地魔的母亲，那个懦弱沉默的梅洛普是如何被父兄怒骂，又是如何以饱含爱意的双眼注视路过的一位英俊男人——那无疑是老汤姆·里德尔。

但吸引哈利注意的是一个金挂坠盒。一个戴在梅洛普脖子上、被她父亲拽着掏出炫耀，以此证明他们显赫家世的传家物。 **他似乎在哪里** **......**

“先生——”

从冥想盆出来的那一刻，哈利朝邓布利多不确定地开口，“我觉得我好像在格里莫广场看到过相同的挂坠盒。”

是的。他记起来了。事实上他曾看到过两次 ，还曾摸过。一次是他五年级前的那个暑假，当他们打扫布莱克的旧宅时，曾试图把它打开，最终它被丢进垃圾袋；

另一次是在今年七月份。克利切一仆二主向伏地魔透露消息的事实被揭露后，小天狼星对他采取了更具体、同时也更粗暴严厉的指令——他不许这个家养小精灵再和他的堂姐妹们见面，有关凤凰社的一切都不许走漏风声，甚至限制了他的出行。而在一次对克利切的突击搜查中，他们发现这个可怜又可恨的小生物正在抚摸 **那个挂坠盒** 。那无疑是他从垃圾袋里捡回来的。

当他将这些告诉邓布利多后，眼前的老人露出一个惊诧无比又欣喜到难以置信的表情，向他确认：“哈利，你能确定是一样的挂坠盒吗？”

“我-我不知道......但花纹和那个S的确很像....... ”

邓布利多陷入沉思，片刻后似乎做出决定：“很好......很好。如果是这样无疑会.......快很多，我需要去格里莫广场确认一下。”

但当哈利问“那个挂坠盒里有什么”，以及他又一次试图提及邓布利多枯黑的手指的时候——暑假里哈利就曾对此问过他，而此刻老人的回应依然没有变：

“现在太晚了，下次再给你讲这个故事吧，晚安——哈利。”

**

邓布利多神秘的行踪和日程表没能让哈利躲过第二周的禁闭；他不得不放弃和赫敏一起去图书馆翻找旧报纸的机会。非常神奇，对于找出王子的真实身份这件事，她和他表现出了同样的决心——虽然理由完全不一样。出于某种女性直觉，赫敏似乎认定她能在过往的暴力事件新闻里找到王子的线索。

“如果这个人从学生时代就把发明黑魔咒当成嗜好——”这是她给出的理由。

“得了，赫敏。”哈利笑道，“那些不能算黑魔咒；充其量只是些恶趣味的小恶咒。也许你没法承认王子的魔药才能和幽默感，但你不能否认：这些咒语并不会造成实际的伤害。我敢肯定弗雷德和乔治的一些小发明都更有破坏力些。”

的确，无论是让脚趾疯长，还是把别人的舌头黏在上颚，这些独创的小咒语透出一种恶意的聪慧，但称不上邪恶。比如一只凶狠会挠人的黑猫：你知道它桀骜不驯，但同时又对其能造成的伤害不以为然。甚至——那种 **可控的、有底线的** 野性和黑暗倾向反而增添了它的魅力。

 **就像斯内普一样** 。哈利不自主在心中补充。

然后他突然意识到：自己的愤怒已经稀释；取而代之，他想念和斯内普单独待在一起的时光，上课或者随便聊聊，甚至主动问问他王子的事——总之干什么都好， **只要能和他待在一起** 。

“我必须提醒你，哈利。”赫敏冷冰冰的表情打断他的思绪，“之前半夜你让纳威浮在空中的那个咒语， **我们看见过一大堆人都在使用它** ——尽管它本身无害。”

**魁地奇世界杯。食死徒。**

哈利在骤然被冷水浸透的战栗中突然想到， **他的父亲也曾用过这个咒语。倒挂金钟。**

**对着斯内普。羞辱他的时候。然后斯内普对着他妈妈说“泥巴种”。**

混乱的思绪间，哈利明白了赫敏的未言之音。

**

“ **为什么我不能戴防护手套？！** ”哈利怒吼，“既然你要我把腐烂的弗洛伯毛虫挑出来！ **这太恶心了** ！”

此刻，周六，晚上八点半。地下办公室。

哈利内心有两种冲动在挣扎：对着眼前听到他的抗议理都不理的男人狠狠来一拳，或者对着几小时前内心雀跃想要和斯内普待在一起的自己念个恶咒——那个让舌头黏在上颚的就很适合。不管怎样，他所期待的“待一起”绝不是现在这样——被迫干着这种恶心的劳动，面对着一个无视自己所有话语、几乎退化成一年前的讨厌版的斯内普。

当自己再次试图搭话却被对面男人的冷哼一带而过时，无法抑制的焦躁让哈利脱口而出：

“ **你至于因为马尔福对我生这么大的气吗？！** 马尔福是个卑鄙的小人！他父亲就是个食死徒，我之前只不过是在合理推测！你不能这样 **无视** 我！”

这句话成功让斯内普停下手中的羽毛笔。他掀开眼皮瞥了哈利一眼。

“我当然可以。”尽管他冷漠的神色毫无变化，嘴唇机械又残忍地一张一合，“波特，我不知道你从哪里获得的底气和信心，竟然在禁闭期间对你的教授发脾气；哦还有， **公开侮辱你的同学，德拉科不应该遭受如此诽谤** ——格兰芬多扣十分。”

他慢条斯理的挖苦模样曾经那么熟悉，如今却在哈利看来碍眼到极致。他简直想扑上去摇晃这个人，一拳砸在那张刻意冷淡与嘲讽的面具上——那不应该出现在这个斯内普脸上，仿佛他从未朝自己伸出过手臂，不曾站在病床边注视自己，根本没有吃下自己的生日蛋糕，那句生日快乐也未曾说出口。

 **他不能到如今还像以前那样对待我** ！哈利在内心尖叫。他在巨大的心理落差间又一次产生那种膨胀的恶意：他想要伤害眼前这个熟悉又陌生的斯内普——用话语，用他所知道的那些禁忌话题——总之能让这张冷漠的面具裂开就好。

“马尔福叫赫敏‘ **泥巴种’** 。”

哈利紧紧盯着对方，任由自己沉浸在扭曲的快感中，“所以你这么维护他？因为你也是个恶心的纯血至上主义者？毕竟你这样称呼过我的妈妈？”

**啪嗒** 。

斯内普的羽毛笔落在了桌上。

**嫉妒** ——哈利在那一瞬间终于为自己的情绪定义。这种情绪他并不熟悉；他只能记住一些与之伴随的零星画面：达力八岁生日收到的遥控汽车，韦斯莱夫人对罗恩充满爱意的拥抱，以及——秋·张和塞德里克共舞时耀眼的微笑。

七宗罪里嫉妒与愤怒排列在一起，但世人常常忘记——有时前者必然导致后者，而与其交织的恶意往往具有更深的破坏力。

紧接着哈利感到悲哀。即使他和斯内普存在过那些堪称愉快的相处时光，他们彼此伤害时仍能精准触碰到对方尚未痊愈的伤疤，对于拿 **那件事** 激怒斯内普，他似乎逐渐表现出一种残忍的得心应手。

但那并不应该，他也没有权利这么做。

哈利无法接受自己成为一个随时展露恶意、习惯伤害别人的人、不管那是否是他的本意。

那样的他不是他。

一时的冲动迅速消散，理智逐渐回归，哈利在一片沉默中感到懊恼。他几乎想要道歉。

但斯内普绷紧的声音响起：

“不。”他低着头，看不清神情，“我对马尔福家的纯血主义 **从未认同过** 。”

然后他抬起头望向哈利。

冷漠的确消失了；但这一刻那张脸上罕见的悲哀与恳切让哈利的胃部拧作一团。他能够作证：斯内普此时的悔恨无比真切。

“在 **那** 之后我没有再说过一次 **那个词** 。”

在诸如惊讶、懊悔等等到达之前，哈利首先感到无法抑制的欣慰。一个他曾希冀又使他不确定的念头在这一瞬间得到确认：斯内普不是 **那样的** 人。

当某些困扰他很久的龃龉——有关斯内普对他母亲的态度——被其本人亲口刷新，那是否证明：错误之后的忏悔才是关键；而斯内普内心的光明其实比自己想象的更加坚定？

这是不是意味着，斯内普值得他 **无条件** 的信任，尽管某些行为他尚且 **无法理解** ？

于是哈利开口，想要巩固这一点：

“你向我妈妈道歉过吗？”

“......无数次。”

“她原谅你了吗？”

“......”

斯内普没有回答。他的头又低了下去。

**暂时先到这里吧** 。哈利决定。至少他已经有了收获，而那足以支撑他对这个人信任时效的延续。

“至少，”哈利缓缓说道，“至少我很高兴你表达过歉意。 **我想我妈妈会原谅你的。** ”

斯内普猛地一颤。他的声音似乎也在颤抖：

“波特，你 **根本** 什么都不——”

“我没有指 **其他事** ，”哈利打断他，“如果还有其他事的话——不过我想你也不会告诉我。我只是觉得，人都会犯错，但那并不意味他 **永远无法被原谅** 。我认为马尔福混蛋，不仅是因为他对赫敏 **说出过** 那个词——而是他 **仍然** 这么称呼她。你懂我的意思么？”

哈利凝望着斯内普——他抬起了头，尽管脸上的情绪依然控制得很好，但那双黑眼睛流露出的情绪十分复杂。

哈利继续说道：“你不一样。你至少在 **这一点** 上意识到了自己的错误，做出了改变，那么 **这件事情** 上你就是值得被宽恕的。”

有一瞬间，哈利似乎窥见到对面的男人冷静外表下轰然倒塌的什么东西；而那使他产生一种冲动。

于是他握住了斯内普放在桌上的一只手。

肌肤被触碰，彼此的体温从连接处迅速被交换。哈利能感受到手指下方另一个人坚硬的指骨，那突起的指关节和微凉的皮肤都和他的不一样。

那只手抖动了一下，僵硬着，但并没有抽走。

哈利仍然注视着斯内普，他说：

“我很抱歉我一直提起这件事。如果对你来说那是个伤害，那我这么做同样混蛋，”

“对不起。”

寂静中，地下办公室暗色调的空气里有什么在升腾，而那逐渐幻化成某种炽烈的体感，长久地停驻在他们交叠的双手间。

“......我接受你的道歉。”斯内普轻声说道。

停顿片刻后，他的呢喃几不可闻：

“波特...... **谢谢** 。”


	10. LOVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -涉及GGAD相关剧情及刻画。

（十）

“哈利——你在想什么呢，怎么又在发呆？”

眼神聚焦，罗恩和赫敏两张担忧的脸在视线中逐渐清晰。哈利慌乱中拿起桌上的黄油啤酒，猛灌了一口，掩饰说：

“没-没事......我在想，现在防护这么严密、学校居然还允许我们来霍格莫德。”

他的两位好友交换了一个视线，显然是看出他找理由时欲盖弥彰的躲避眼神。赫敏抓住他的一只手，神情恳切到夸张：“哈利，你知道的——你 **任何事** 都可以和我们说。我们是你最好的朋友。”

“——没错，兄弟。”罗恩拼命点头，来的路上被冻得通红的鼻子随着脑袋上下晃动，“如果前几次的禁闭里 **那个斯内普** 对你——”

“咳咳——”在哈利骤然涨红脸的瞬间，赫敏大声咳嗽了一下打断，同时严厉又意有所指地看了眼罗恩；他不说话了。

沉默中，哈利僵直着起身，努力做到面色自若：“我们去糖果店转转吧，快到万圣节了，肯定会有不少好玩的新品。”

然后他几乎是落荒而逃般地率先打开三把扫帚酒吧的木门，假装没有注意到背后罗恩被踩一脚后抑制住的痛呼，以及赫敏小声说出的“ **我让你不要主动提斯内普了** ”。

哈利站在门外，任由刀子般地寒风割在自己尚未用围巾裹住的面颊上。他希望这种寒冷能让自己燥热的脸颊冷却下来，他甚至觉得、门口盯着他看的路人们在怀疑他尚未成年就饮用酒精。他想到刚刚罗恩漏嘴说出的那个名字......

**斯内普。**

**.........**

**啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！**

当天，酒吧小木屋门外，几乎所有经过的巫师都表示看到大名鼎鼎的救世主——那位年轻的哈利波特，脸色通红蹲在雨水中，拼命揉着自己已然很乱的头发，似乎下一秒就会爆炸。

**

其实本不该是这样的。

自从第一次禁闭解决了其中一个陈年旧事——通过一句道歉与一声很轻的感谢——这之后，他们两个人自动恢复，或者说 **几乎** 恢复了暑假里已经养成的相处模式：哈利自觉不再提起马尔福的事（尽管他认为自己仍有必要盯着这个潜在危险），斯内普也不再故作冷淡和挖苦，同时停止了让他做例如清理毛虫尸体这类恶心的劳动。他甚至允许哈利在禁闭期间做做功课；面对男孩试探性的询问，他也偶尔回应几句。

一言以蔽之——不及暑假那样亲昵，却足够称得上轻松和谐。

所以，十月第二周的禁闭中，当哈利又一次有点自豪地抱怨，赫敏作为一个麻瓜出身的女巫，却比他那从小被巫师包围的另一个好友更精通各种魔法传说，然后斯内普哼了一下表示“ **这很正常** ”后，他甚至假装很自然地、大胆问出了那个问题：

“你——教授，所以你是纯血巫师吗？”

斯内普抬起头探究地看了他一眼，似乎又在斟酌这是否是个可以回答的安全问题。

最终他选择开口：

“不，我并不是纯血出身，”他懒洋洋地在正在批改的作业上毫不犹豫地写了个D（很差），补充道，“我是 **混血** 。”

离某个自己猜测的预想接近，哈利抑制住自己兴奋的心跳；那句‘ **你知道混血王子是谁** ’差点就要从嘴里漏出来。

**打住** 。哈利在心里喝停自己的蠢蠢欲动。 **慢慢来，还不是时候。**

于是他不动声色地把话题引到另一个上：

“斯拉格霍恩曾经和我说，他教过的 **最** 聪明的学生中有一个是你，”他看到斯内普露出一个不太自然的表情，类似于被夸赞后尴尬又有点愉悦的混合物。

然后哈利小心翼翼地补完后半句：“——另一个是...... **我妈妈** 。”

“......”

哈利有点畏缩。但他假装没有看到对面男人停下的羽毛笔、他恢复成面无表情的面容，以及微微有点颤抖的双手。

**勇敢点** ，他想。 **我和斯内普都需要勇敢些** 。我们不能 **一直** 对 **这些话题** 避而不谈。

“所以他说的是实话吗？”

“......既然你前五年的魔药课教授是我，我也只好避免故作谦逊——我没有必要否认你的现任教授对 **我** 才能的认可。”

“你知道我指的是...... **我的妈妈** 。”

“......”

在这能被预料到的无言中，哈利几乎以为自己再次失败：斯内普到底还是选择缩进他的壳里。

但他听到了那个人沉默很久后很轻的絮语：

“......你母亲——确实 **非常** 聪慧......”

他脸上出现了一个神情，那让哈利睁大了眼睛。他听到自己加快的心跳。

斯内普的声音轻如叹息：“——特别是魔药......她学得尤其出色。”

该如何形容这一刻斯内普脸上的表情呢？哈利曾经见证过这张脸上很多罕见的情绪，它们一闪而过却依然会出现，而这种挖掘其人性面的过程甚至称得上有趣。

但这个瞬间，在这斯内普主动回忆起莉莉的短短几秒钟里，哈利不知道该如何定义这个表情——微微垂下的睫毛，堪称温柔的眼神，嘴角轻微的弧度。仿佛一盏明灯，它们柔和了这个男人过于尖刻的面部线条，使其变得稍微温暖明亮一些；但同时又交织着压抑的悲哀，而这哀伤最终中和了令人愉悦的暖色调。

那过于复杂和陌生，哈利甚至很难想起在其他什么人脸上见过相同的神色。

斯内普没有再说话。他沉默着，那短暂的神情消失了；但哈利有一种直觉：刚刚那句回忆的力量过于巨大；它裹挟着无数更多的画面，把眼前这个男人带回不能再见的故人身边，将他困在遥远的学生时代。

此刻，他和自己之间是永远无法跨越的 **二十年** 。

一种莫名的酸涩从哈利猛烈跳跃的心脏中细微渗出。就好像一根不知何时出现的仙人掌刺——它其实一直都插在那儿，你从未发觉；但只有意识到它存在时，疼痛和不适才会被感知。

哈利陷入一种矛盾。一方面，他如此渴望再次看到那个表情；另一方面，他又抗拒和害怕这表情背后他尚且无法理解的东西。

最后他干巴巴地出声。也许目的只是为了发出点声音，为了惊醒对面陷入回忆的男人，为了让那双冷淡的黑眼睛回到现在，重新聚焦于自己的身上。

“所以， **我** 完全没有遗传到我妈妈的天赋。”哈利觉得自己的声音在发抖，“真可惜。”

斯内普将视线转向了他；这动作给予了男孩一点安全感。

“是啊......”他有点嘲笑般地叹息着。哈利不确定斯内普是否恢复成了自己熟悉的样子。

“...... **的确可惜** 。”

**

从禁闭回来的当晚，哈利做了一个梦。

**还是那间地下教室，还是那位斯拉格霍恩教授，甚至那些坩埚的摆放位置和黑板上** **“活地狱汤剂” 的花体字都和他上过的那节课一模一样。**

**......哈利低下头。他右手拿着一只短刀，左手扶着瞌睡豆......对，那颗该死的豆子难切极了，他记得应该——**

**——一只过分苍白瘦削的手伸过来，与之伴随的是一个熟悉又陌生的少年的声音：**

**“你是不是白痴？这样切到世界末日你也得不到足够的汁液** **......用刀的侧面——”**

**是** **16岁斯内普的声音：比哈利听惯的低沉音色稍微清亮一些，残留着一点稚气。**

**那只手轻轻覆在哈利一只手上，挟持着他微微用力将刀换了个角度。刀面挤压在豆子上** **......**

**“——看到没？这样才对。”那声音夹杂着嘲讽，是一种年轻气盛的倨傲** **......但又有一点亲昵的嗔怪......**

**哈利凝视着他们交叠的双手，他似乎也曾这样握住** **......**

**他转头。少年斯内普离他很近，他闻到了一点墨水和羊皮纸的气味——他突然明白了迷情剂让他闻到的是什么；他们相同发色但质感完全不一样的黑发因为距离几乎缠绕在了一起——以前和罗恩搭档时他们也曾这样头靠着头，但此刻哈利的心跳完全不一样** **......他视线中是对方细软的黑发，突起的喉结，注视着自己的黑色眼珠，有点开裂的苍白嘴唇露出的一丝笑意......**

**——是他几个小时前见过的那个表情。**

**一片狂喜的头晕目眩中，哈利听到少年的呢喃在耳边响起：**

**“——莉莉。”**

**仿佛一盆冷水浇下，他倏忽回头，惶恐间以为会看见自己年轻的母亲——**

**但那空无一人。**

**哈利转回身。** **16岁的斯内普消失了......周围的一切都消失，他熟悉的那个斯内普站在几米之外，远远地注视他，眼神冷淡。他说：**

**——“波特，你究竟在想什么。”**

哈利猛然惊醒。他在被冷汗浸湿的颤抖和狂躁的心跳间震惊地睁大了双眼。

**

从霍格莫德回城堡的路上，哈利刻意走在最后，以一句“抱歉我需要一个人想些事情”，拒绝了两位好友试图理解和开导他的决心——尽管他俩完全不明白哈利在烦恼什么。

不，也许赫敏足够敏锐到发现点线索。

当罗恩只是认为，哈利的反常源自在前一晚禁闭中被斯内普虐待产生了阴影，甚至导致他深夜做了噩梦——“ **哈利昨晚凌晨三点突然在床上坐起来** ，然后冲去盥洗室——”他是这么和赫敏窃窃私语的。但另一位好友的女性直觉似乎让她通过这些碎片：前几周都很正常、唯独这周出现问题的禁闭，一提到斯内普就僵硬脸红的窘态，以及无论如何对此都羞于开口的好友——等等一切，觉察出某种隐秘的联系。

而那需要哈利自己先想想清楚。

所以她最终善解人意地推着罗恩走到前面，同时叮嘱哈利：我们随时能够倾听你的烦恼。

哈利注视着前方越走越靠近的两个人。嬉笑怒骂时不自觉流露出的爱慕与欣喜在他们两人的脸上闪闪发光。他不知道罗恩和赫敏有没有注意到对彼此的感觉；他作为他们共同的好友难免会无措和尴尬，但他从未觉得，见证自己两个最好的朋友互相喜欢是件不好的事。

相反，这其实......很美好。他只是需要一点时间去适应。

对， **喜欢** 。

如果说昨晚那个梦——那交叠的双手带给他的温度，被 **那个表情** 注视时猛烈的心跳和意乱神迷，以及最后那声 **莉莉** 带给他的巨大痛苦与失落——

所有这一切，若都还不能让哈利明白自己真实想法的话，那他无疑就是世界上最不可理喻的蠢货。

是的。他可能，也许，或者的的确确—— **无可救药地喜欢上了那个混蛋。**

但这确凿的事实首先让哈利震惊，继而惊恐万分——他 **不可能** 喜欢上一个 **男人** ，一个 **教授** ，一个比自己大 **二十岁** 、和他的 **父母** 同辈的中年人，一个他自 **11岁** 就认识，随后至少五年里都痛恨的人。

这不可能，这更 **不应该** 。

‘喜欢’这种感受如何被定义？人本能的欲望和世俗伦理又如何兼容？哈利知道自己对女孩有感觉：他14岁某个夜里第一次满脸通红地换下床单；秋张让他有过悸动——尽管那很朦胧，也过于短暂；他模模糊糊知道同性恋的概念：他在第一次得知这些少数群体时感到一点不可思议，但他并不觉得病态或者恶心——毕竟每个人都有权利选择自己爱上什么样的人；他也曾听到过女孩们窃窃私语，满脸厌恶地讨论某个恶心的中年人投向她们的不怀好意的眼神；至于学生和教授——拜托，当年吉德罗·洛哈特收到那么多十三四岁女孩的情书，但他从来不会靠近 **那个底线** 一步：比如把某个女学生单独请到他的办公室。

这些是他们已经成熟的社会体系中早就形成的框架——那既是一种束缚，又是一种保护。

那么他的情感该怎么办？作为一个未成年的男孩，对一个比他大二十岁的教授的喜欢将带来什么后果？如果可以，理智会让哈利完全摒弃这些念头：他应该对自己施一忘皆空，将这半年的记忆一扫而空，想必就能让这大错特错的感情完全消失。

但哈利知道， **他不愿意** ；只是想象这些画面从他的大脑中消失，仿佛这几个月从来没有发生过，都会让他感到一种从身体内部撕裂开的尖锐疼痛。

这痛苦是他未曾经历过的——喜欢上秋张时没有，他们默契分开时更没有。

这是否意味着，他荒谬的情感比青春期浅薄的荷尔蒙冲动更深沉，比那更炽烈，甚至可以说——

他 **爱上** 了斯内普？

**爱** 。这个邓布利多一直强调的、世界上最伟大的魔法。

但爱也有很多种不是么。哈利亲历过亲人的爱，朋友的爱，教师与年长者对他的爱，甚至是一个家养小精灵源于感激的爱......尽管他16岁人生的前一大半未曾感受到爱意，但自从来到这个世界后，他明白自己是被爱着的。

——但是 **爱情** 呢？什么又是爱情？

那么多他认识的情侣、夫妻，他们相处的细节、那些能够证明他们爱意的举动——这些碎片记忆之中，哈利首先捡起的，居然是斯内普的 **那个表情** ——那个回忆起莉莉时柔和了他所有棱角的神色，那个在梦中他向 **自己** 展露出的眼神——那会是一种他从未见过、了解过、无法理解并被掩埋住的深沉爱意么？

而当哈利终于意识到、也许存在‘ **斯内普爱着他妈妈** ’这一可能性时，另一种痛苦，一种堪比让他们恢复成陌路甚至仇人的疼痛，几乎让他喘不过气。

他在一阵反胃的剧烈眩晕中悲哀地想：即使意识到 **这种可能** ——这个使他的情感 **更加** 违背伦理的可能性，他也未曾考虑真的去 **忘掉** 一切。

**

第二天晚上八点，哈利如约敲开了邓布利多办公室的门——距离第一次补课整整一个月后，他终于收到了第二次通知。

老人在看到他时露出一个诧异的关切神色：“哈利，你看上去很疲惫。”

“......我只是没睡好，先生。”哈利摆摆手，努力表现得自然些。

邓布利多表情严肃地审视了一下他。哈利有点紧张，他总觉得邓布利多镜片后锐利的蓝眼睛能以关节镜般的精准力度，切开一切试图隐藏的伪装。

但老人最终只是有点内疚地叹了口气。

“我很抱歉。”邓布利多说，“尽管你看上去不太好，但今晚的工作刻不容缓——我需要你帮我做一件事。”

说话间，老人掏出了一个金色的挂坠盒。一个璀璨的镶钻字母“S”嵌在金属盒子上，仿佛一只华丽的细蛇，哈利几乎能听到嘶嘶的低语。

“先生，这就是那个——”他睁大了眼睛。

“没错，”邓布利多叹息，但他看上去非常振奋和喜悦，“就是我们上一节课看到的斯莱特林的遗物。多亏你的记忆，哈利——”

他将自己没受伤的那只手放在哈利的肩膀上，一股暖意传递过来，“我询问了克利切，拿走了这个挂坠盒。现在我能确定——这就是我们要找的 **那个** 。”

面对哈利疑惑的神色，邓布利多做了个手势，“我明白，你一定满肚子的问题。我本来是想按照时间次序先给你看几段记忆，然后把事情一一说清的。”

“但是既然这个机会这么早降临，我想、稍稍打乱一些次序也没有关系，”邓布利多笑眯眯地看着他，但哈利感到他握住自己肩膀的手指收紧了。

邓布利多注视他，轻声说：“这是个 **魂器** ，哈利——这里面藏着一块伏地魔的灵魂碎片。我需要你帮我一起摧毁它。”

“现在——”老人在哈利又一次试图打断提问之前就坚决地开口，“细节问题之后的课上我们会慢慢讨论。现在，请拿着这个挂坠盒，用蛇佬腔让它打开；然后我会用剑刺穿它。”

哈利困惑至极；邓布利多完全不给他提问的机会，而他对现在这个情况也完全摸不着头脑。但他至少从校长利落的话语和姿态中理解了两点：一，这东西和伏地魔有关，现在需要他打开；二，他所有的问题在之后的补课上会被解答。

那就没什么好犹豫的了。

哈利伸手接过了挂坠盒。金属表面微凉的外壳让他畏缩了一下，表面蛇形的饰物魅惑又隐约透出不祥。与此同时，他看到邓布利多抽出了那把格兰芬多宝剑。

但老人的动作第一次有点迟疑，他的脸上闪现出一抹犹豫。

“先生——你怎么了？”

“哈利，”邓布利多闭上眼睛，他看上去像在做什么心理建设，“这些东西对人心灵的污染非常严重，为了保证安全它被施了很强的诅咒......”

那小小的盒子在哈利手中闪着光泽，哈利某一瞬间甚至分不清它美丽还是邪恶。

“当我刺向它，一定会有东西跑出来试图阻止，也许是幻觉，也许是伤害性魔法——放心，你不会有事的，它的攻击对象只会是拿着剑的我——”

面对哈利一下子急切起来的担忧神色，邓布利多微笑了一下，“而我需要你——哈利，你 **一定** 要不断劝说我刺下去，不管我看到了什么。你能答应我么？”

哈利还想说点什么，比如 **这太危险了** 或者 **那你的安全怎么办** ；但邓布利多显出一点不耐烦，哈利只好迟疑着答应：“好吧——我-我会尽力......”

“很好，那么——开始吧。我数到三，然后你说‘开’。”

随着哈利嘶嘶的一声之后，挂坠盒的小金盖咔哒一声弹开。被举高的的剑刃在它上方闪烁着锋芒；哈利能感觉到手中小盒子不安又蠢蠢欲动的颤抖。

然后，一个声音从里面响起来，鬼魅又充满诱惑：

**“阿不思·邓布利多——**

**我看到了你的过去：**

**你失去的一切——破碎的理想，逝去的亲人，惨烈的爱情；**

**我看到了你的恐惧——你那自** **1899年就未曾变过的唯一的渴望；”**

邓布利多举起宝剑的手完全僵在了空中。

“先生—— **快刺** ！”哈利吼道； “别听它的！”

“ **我也看到了你的结局：**

**你的残忍无情，你的伪善和冷漠，** 告诉我 **——”**

原本扭曲尖锐的音色随着最后那个单词转为低频——那声音变得低沉磁性；哈利震惊地看到从挂坠盒的两扇小窗里冒出一个怪诞的气泡，那逐渐幻化成一个男人的模样——

**——一个英俊的金发男人。**

邓布利多的手颤抖起来，哈利甚至担心他拿不稳宝剑，他仍然在大吼：“先生！ **快刺啊！不要去看！那都不是真的——”**

“告诉我， **我的爱人** ，”那个男人亲昵地呼唤，嘴角的弧度邪性又轻佻。他看上去漫不经心却对一切了如指掌，

“你不记得我们的那个夏天了吗？你忘记我们一起研究 **死亡圣器** 的那些日子了吗？”男人说到这，懒洋洋地挥动手指——空中出现了一个奇怪的标志：看上去就像个三角形眼睛；

“亲爱的——你在厄里斯魔镜里看到的还是 **那个场景** 吗？”

邓布利多剧烈喘息着；他的蓝眼睛死死盯着空中那个缥缈的幻影，哈利第一次在那张布满皱纹的脸上看到如此复杂的情感。

“我最亲爱的阿不思啊——你真的以为你能摆脱我，你能逃开一切？你居然相信自己本质上和我不一样？你难道忘了可怜的 **阿利安娜** 是怎么被——”

“ **咔嚓** ——”

金属撞击又破裂的脆响之后是一声长长的尖叫。然后——

一切消失。幻影也不见了。

哐当一声，格兰芬多剑落在了办公室的大理石地板上，邓布利多仿佛终于支撑不住；哈利赶在他跌倒前扶住他，搀着老人坐回椅中。

当喘息声也逐渐平息，在哈利担忧的注视中，邓布利多露出一个虚弱的笑容：

“哈利......如果可以，关于你看到的一切——”

“——我-我不会和别人说起，我也不会主动问你的，”哈利惊异地看到邓布利多对此感激又疲倦地拥抱了他一下。当哈利抬起手臂回抱他时，他突然发现：这个老人隐藏在宽大白袍里的身躯居然已经如此瘦弱；他似乎真的处于风烛残年。

但那不应该。邓布利多应该永远强大，永远智慧，永远坚定而不可战胜。

可是刚刚的幻影；刚刚他所窥听到的一切，那个男人——

——那个男人是谁？是邓布利多曾经的...... **爱人** 吗？

他们曾经相爱过？他们又为什么分开？为什么根本没有人知道邓布利多爱谁？他难道从未提起自己爱过的人吗？

**爱** 。

在巨大的冲击和混乱的记忆片段中，哈利仍谨记着自己不会主动向邓布利多询问的誓言。但他刚刚见证的某些东西恰恰吻合了他最近忧虑而无解的困惑。

他可以问邓布利多吗？他应该在这个时候问出那个困惑吗？

哈利犹豫着，还是决定问道：“先生......我-我可以只问一个问题吗？”他又赶紧补充：

“——不，不是关于你的过去，是......是 **一个概念** ，一个我最近很困惑的概念......”

邓布利多沉默了很久；但今晚发生的事情似乎让他原本坚不可摧的外壳暂时裂开了一条缝隙。他叹了口气：“你想问什么，哈利？”

哈利有点振奋，同时他又不确定这个问题是否妥当，或者说自己提出这个问题会不会让邓布利多猜到些什么；但他还是开口：

“先生......我们——我们为什么会爱上那些 **不应该** 爱上的人呢？”

邓布利多的声音仍然疲惫不堪，他好像只是任由话语从嘴巴里流淌出来：

“情感的萌发就是无序且无解的过程；那不是理性可以左右的，你只能坦然接受。”

“即使那 **不应该** ，或者那 **不值得** ，甚至将来会因此而 **后悔** ？”

邓布利多沉默着，他似乎在思考什么。哈利紧张地等待着。

“哈利，”老人终于看向他，那双刚刚一度失去光泽的蓝眼睛终于又透出一点光芒，“爱情本身不存在应不应该——那只是道德伦理基于维持社会秩序的需要而赋予我们的框架；至于值不值得，后不后悔——”

他细微地喘了口气，“那并不是爱情 **产生** 时需要考虑的问题。事实上我们的理性只会提出这个疑问，但很少有人能真的在情感初始受它影响。值得与否是 **之后** 的事——这属于爱情的中后期，那往往意味着对其存在性的思考与质疑：及时止损还是努力维护——这是爱 **最艰难** 的部分。”

“而一旦我们有幸从这个过程幸存——恭喜，那意味着一份幸福又没有遗憾的爱。”

“——所有人都努力向往的那种？”哈利小声打断他。

“我不确定，哈利，”邓布利多闭上了眼睛，叹息着，“我不确定一场有缺憾的爱是否就代表着没有存在价值；我不知道那种饱含痛苦、直到终点都没有结局的恋情是否就没有过愉悦的瞬间；我甚至不能否认有些情感过于浓烈，甚至会伤害到别人——但那意味着这段感情从 **一开始** 就是个错误吗？不——”

“——这些我都无法确定，哈利。但是我能够确定的是：

**当爱情来临时，你只能拥抱它。** *”

身体里那个一直悬而未决的石头沉沉落下，哈利焦躁不安的内心沉静下来，那是一种坦荡又纯粹的确定感；同时，他似乎被这句话里炽热的温度烫到，他燃起一种沸腾的渴望——因为他确认了一样东西，收获了某种力量。

**勇气** ，他想。 **我确认了去爱的勇气。**

哈利离开时问了邓布利多最后一个问题。

“先生，那你后悔过吗？”

这次，他并没有得到回答。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *邓布利多这一段话以及最后一句的灵感来自纪伯伦《先知•论爱》中的这两句：  
> When love beckons to you follow him,  
> Though his ways are hard and steep.   
> 当爱向你们召唤的时候，跟随着他  
> 虽然他的路程艰险而陡峻。  
> （冰心译版）


	11. Chapter 11

（十一）

哈利目瞪口呆地看着堆满图书馆长桌的书籍。《至毒魔法》、《现代魔法的重大发现》、《近代巫术发展研究》——十几本字典一样的硬皮书垒在一起，周围散乱地堆着几十年份的《预言家日报》......然后从书堆中冒出了赫敏乱蓬蓬的卷发。

“我找不到魂器的线索！”她愤怒地飞快翻动手下那本《黑魔法编年史》，“我甚至翻遍了禁书区！哈利，邓布利多还没告诉你魂器是什么吗？”

“只在那晚提到过，”哈利和罗恩分别拉开赫敏两侧的椅子坐下来，“‘ **伏地魔的一块灵魂碎片** ’，他是这么说的。之后的几节课里他坚持让我先看看汤姆里德尔的成长史；邓布利多说，到了 **适当的** 时候他会告诉我魂器是什么的。”

“我们的校长很擅长设置悬念，是不是？”罗恩随意翻开桌上一份旧报纸，假装不在意地问，“嘿——赫敏，斯拉格霍恩是不是要办场圣诞晚会？”

“没错。”她突然涨红了脸，为了掩饰一把抢走罗恩手中的报纸开始乱翻，“哈利，我想你这次逃不过了——斯拉格霍恩说无论如何你都得去，不管你是否有校长的补课还是斯内普的禁闭。”

哈利没有立即回答。余光里赫敏踌躇的姿态，以及罗恩有点期待又努力装作毫不在意的神色让此刻的他有点不自在，也有点好笑；他不得不开口：“如果去的话......是不是还可以邀请客人一起？”

那两人同时僵住；片刻后罗恩强笑着转向他：“哈利，怎么——你已经想好约哪个姑娘了吗？我敢打保证没人会拒绝你——”

赫敏仍然僵硬着；一旦错过了那个开口的最佳时期，她和罗恩似乎都有点退缩；哈利感到置身于某种人生几大尴尬场景——夹杂在互有好感但谁都不想迈开第一步的两个好友之间。

而他的思绪在这片无言的复杂中逐渐发散——

晚会。同伴。邀请。

 **斯内普** 。

“斯拉格霍恩的聚会......我 **邀请斯内普** 的话，他会去吗？或者他原本就会到场，毕竟他也曾是斯拉格霍恩的学生？”

而哈利是在不自觉说出这句话五秒钟后才后知后觉咀嚼出异常——因为他旁边两个人闻言都转向了他；刚刚那种窘态消失了——此刻，两张脸上带着相同的惊恐和古怪。

罗恩的反应是——

“我的天，伙计，你 **终于** 被斯内普折磨到精神失常了么？！你需不需要去找一下庞弗雷夫人？”

赫敏则是另一种意义上的若有所思。她锐利的眼神盯着哈利，令他下意识移开了眼睛。

“斯内普收到邀请了，”她轻声说，“所以如果你决定去的话，最好还是赶紧约个姑娘——否则我怀疑罗米达·万尼会在各种场合骚扰你。”

“好像她现在不这么做似的。”哈利嘟囔，罗恩和赫敏都笑了起来。

这时，赫敏突然愣了一下。她似乎被手里那份破烂的旧报纸吸引住目光，片刻后她惊喜地抬起头：

“ **艾琳·普林斯** ！”她抖动着手里的报纸：上面有一张发黄的老照片，照片上是一个十五岁左右的女孩，下面的说明是： **艾琳·普林斯，霍格沃茨高布石队队长。**

“普林斯， **王子** ！哈利——”赫敏激动地说，“也许她就是你 **那位混血王子** ！”

“女孩子？”罗恩凑过来，好奇地看着。

哈利皱起眉。照片上的女孩有一张苍白的长脸，而那种阴郁厌世的神态简直和——

他利落地拿起另一份报纸，抑制住心跳，冷静道：“我们再找找有没有这个艾琳·普林斯的其他新闻。”

没过多久他们就有了收获——

两条小小的告示*，很简短：

**1958年4月23日**

**近日，魔药世家普林斯家族最小的女儿——艾琳·普林斯与麻瓜托比亚·斯内普举办了婚礼；据称，艾琳·普斯林婚后将随丈夫搬去科克沃斯居住。**

**1961年3月5日**

**普林斯家族仅存的后代，艾琳·斯内普于去年一月诞下一名男婴；据了解，其家族旧识曾试图去科克沃斯探望，被其丈夫——麻瓜托比亚·斯内普轰出家门，并差点引发暴力事件。**

“天呐，斯内普——？”赫敏和罗恩难以置信地捂住嘴。

哈利意外地发现，自己的猜测被证实并没有带给他预料中的狂喜——相反，这两则小新闻透露出的信息牵引出他脑中的某些片段——

**一个鹰钩鼻的男人朝一个畏缩的女人吼叫，一个黑头发的小男孩在角落哭泣** **......一个头发油腻腻的小少年用魔杖指着天花板射苍蝇......一个瘦骨嶙峋的男孩想骑上一把乱跳的扫帚，旁边一个女孩在笑他......***

——是五年级他曾反入侵到斯内普大脑时窥见的记忆。那时他俩还处在互相仇视阶段，当时的自己几乎是下意识就把这些令人不适的东西踢到大脑最深处。

此刻，哈利重新审视这段有关斯内普童年的回忆，一次又一次。而每一遍都只会让他更加内心颤抖，唇齿苦涩——那个独自坐在黑暗卧室里的少年和某个睡在碗柜里的瘦小男孩在他脑中逐渐重合，一种遗忘很久的自卑自怜席卷而来，将他淹没。

 **我们拥有相似的童年。** 哈利想。

他第一次觉得他们离得如此之近。

**

晚上去斯内普办公室的路上，哈利碰到了卢娜。她正在往墙上的布告栏贴寻物告示。

“有人拿走了我的很多东西，”她是这样解释的，“藏了起来——我想是因为他们觉得我很古怪；毕竟我被称为疯姑娘。”*

哈利一瞬间不知道自己的强烈情绪是同情还是愤怒。此刻和卢娜站在走廊里，他能够感受到周围若有若无投射过来的嗤笑与厌恶目光——很显然那只针对卢娜，但他依然全身发冷。在这一天里他第二次联想到了一些令人不快的记忆——而那都是斯内普经历过的，也是自己曾亲历的梦魇。

哈利不明白，仅仅因为这个姑娘不同寻常的举止，她就必须遭受这种无形的暴力？仅仅由于自己曾经长得瘦小，总是穿着松松垮垮的旧衣服，他就只能被达力和其他人绕着操场追打？仅仅因为斯内普性格阴郁，个人形象邋遢，他就得在一群人——甚至在他珍视的朋友面前被倒挂？

**我们做错了什么，而他们又有什么权利这样对待我们？**

他在那一瞬间突然明白：卢娜，斯内普，11岁前的自己——他们都是一类人；他们都是或曾经是那个“ **不受欢迎的人** ”，那个大众眼中的异类、怪胎，那个站在主流对面的少数者。

可那并不能成为他们被欺侮的理由。

哈利大步走过去，把手中的课本递给卢娜：

“帮我拿一下——你带羽毛笔了吗？”

然后他在卢娜的告示——原本她写着很冷静客气的请求——上面重重写下两行字：

**你们击溃不了我；**

**SHAME ON YOU**

一旁的卢娜睁大了眼睛。

下一秒她微笑起来，用依然很冷静的语气说道：“我并不认为这有用，或许那些人看到后更不会把东西还给我了。不过——”

她那双向外突起的眼睛转向哈利，那里面更多的是开心：“谢谢你，哈利。”

“嘿，”他叫住准备离开的卢娜，“你下周愿意跟我去参加斯拉格霍恩的晚会吗？”

面对卢娜惊讶的神情，哈利有点尴尬地解释：“作为 **朋友** 。当然，如果你不想——”

“不——我很愿意！作为 **你的朋友** 。”这个女孩第一次笑得如此灿烂，仿佛刚刚哈利那句话中的某个词语击中了她的幸福开关——她手舞足蹈的样子在某些人看来估计疯癫至极。

——但哈利觉得此时的卢娜可爱极了。他很高兴看到这样的她。

“我会穿上我那条银色亮片的裙子，还有我的萝卜耳环！哦，哈利——”

“——裙子就很好了，”哈利微笑着，“我想，那场晚会没有隆重到需要你戴萝卜耳环的地步。”

卢娜眨眨眼；她唱歌般的声音有点俏皮：“那好吧。”

她第二次道谢：“谢谢你，哈利。”

**

晚上的禁闭哈利异常沉默。他一直在思考一些东西；有些事实依然困惑着他，让他想对着面前这个男人说出一些话。于是他又开始斟酌该如何开口。

他的安静如此反常，以至连斯内普都忍不住在距禁闭结束前二十分钟问道：

“波特，”他绷住的声线透出一丝不自然，“你今晚很安静。你.......发生什么事了吗？”

然后他极为震惊而厌恶地摇了下头，似乎对问出这句话的自己感到鄙视。

哈利踌躇着，突然开口：

“我过来的路上碰到了卢娜——就是拉文克劳的那个女孩，卢娜·洛夫古德，金发，眼睛有点突出——”

“如果你能注意到洛夫古德小姐和你一样在我的课堂上坐了五年，”斯内普不耐烦地上下点着羽毛笔；不知道是谁的作业本成为了受害者，“也许你就能省省这些废话——我当然知道卢娜·洛夫古德是谁，说重点。”

“有人把她的很多东西藏了起来，仅仅因为她......表现得有点不同寻常。”

其实是 **非常** 不同寻常。哈利这时不得不承认——自己曾经也是那个想要离卢娜，离这个疯疯癫癫的姑娘远一点的“大多数”。而意识到这点让他不舒服。

“非常正常，”斯内普不以为然地哼了一声，显然觉得这没什么大不了的。他刚刚停下的羽毛笔又继续动了起来，“有社会的地方就会有欺凌；而在学校里，表现得与众不同就是在与其他人宣战。”

“所以你作为一个教授，根本不管管这种行为？”哈利愤怒地站起来，手抵着办公桌，“你以前也默许过斯莱特林的学生对他人实施暴力，甚至 **你自己** ——看看你对纳威！你知不知道他对你都有心理阴影了！”

斯内普放下羽毛笔看向哈利。他神色轻蔑又透出点好笑，似乎觉得面前这个伸张正义的少年愚蠢天真至极。

“弱肉强食是这个社会的规则。”他轻声说，“暴力存在即意味着合理——既然做不到隐藏在大多数里明哲保身，那就必须为自己的特立独行付出代价；当你没有能力反击时，你还指望别人会自发地同情你，帮助你？”

“波特，你还有一年就要毕业了。难道你还试图保持这种幼稚的善良与正义感？你们来霍格沃茨不是来接受保护的；你们是来提前感受社会的。你必须记住： **弱者就会被欺侮** 。”

“是吗？”哈利突然冷静下来。他抱住手臂，挑衅地看着斯内普：“你呢？ **你是弱者还是强者？** ”

斯内普停住，面容扭曲了一下。哈利知道这句话触碰到了 **那个** 让他难以保持镇定的回忆。

但哈利没有理他，他继续说了下去：

“我住在德思礼家的时候，”这句开头让斯内普愤怒的表情暂时收敛了一点，“你知道留给我印象最深的是什么吗？”

“——是深夜水管里水流动的声音。因为我的房间——那个碗柜就紧挨着房子最粗的那根水管。每次我犯了错——尽管我并不知道自己错在哪，我的姨妈姨夫就会把我锁在碗柜里，也不让我吃饭。凌晨我饿得睡不着的时候就会靠在墙角——水管旁边的那个，听里面那种嗡嗡的声音。不知道为什么，那让我感觉自己并不是完全独自一人；就好像那根水管里 **也** 住了一个被关起来的男孩一样。”

斯内普沉默着。他脸上的戾气依然阴沉，但和刚刚的意义完全不一样。哈利愿意相信，此时的斯内普更像是因为自己的遭遇而对德思礼家愤怒。

“——我上小学的时候，有一次趴着睡觉，醒来时发现自己的眼镜不见了——你知道，我的视力从小就很差，失去眼镜我几乎什么都看不清。”

“然后有人在背后推了我一下，又有人上来揍了我一拳。我很愤怒，也想要还手，但我看不清他们，我甚至不知道他们有多少人，只记得他们揍了我很久。”

“最后我躺在地上，才发现我的眼镜就在刚刚我站着的脚下——不过已经碎了，被我自己踩的——”

“—— **波特** ！”斯内普呵斥，打断他，“你说这些是想表达什么？为了向我展示你可怜的人生？你知不知道世界上比你悲惨无数倍的人有多少？”

“我 **当然** 知道！”哈利吼着，“我还没说完！”

斯内普不说话了。他的黑眼珠透出压抑至极的光芒，死死盯着他。哈利平息了一下自己的呼吸。

“我十一岁的时候终于小学毕业，佩妮姨妈说我会去石墙中学——那种麻瓜的公立学校。我一方面很高兴终于能远离达力，另一方面又担心在新学校会不会再次被欺负——毕竟我长得那么瘦弱，衣服也很邋遢，眼镜都是用胶带粘的。”

“于是我产生了 **一个念头** ——”

“我一直都知道自己 **与众不同** ——当然现在我明白那是魔法。多亏那种能力，即使我被达力和其他人欺负了很多次，大部分时候我总有办法反击或者保护自己。不过我从来没有主动用我的能力欺负别人——我知道那并不正确。”

“但即将进入一个新环境，我在思考：要不要从 **一开始** 就利用我的能力压制住别人，让他们根本不会产生‘ **欺负哈利波特** ’这样的念头，甚至簇拥我，就像拥护我的那个表哥？”

斯内普的表情变得深沉；他若有所思地看着哈利。

“这个想法如此诱人，我想了那么多次，虽然中间无数次我对自己说：这样并不对，你这么做和达力有什么区别？但我克制不住——我实在不想再被孤立，被随便侮辱；我渴望拥有朋友，我渴望被人们环绕。”

“最终我做了个决定：如果我11岁生日那天达力能对我说声对不起或者生日快乐，我就放弃这个念头；如果没有，那我就不管那么多了——我要 **随心所欲** 。”

哈利说到这，停顿了很久。这段童年记忆已经过去很久，他几乎忘了自己也曾那样过。

然后他耸耸肩，语气变得轻松：

“后面就是你知道的那些——就是在我生日那天，我知道了自己是个巫师。然后——海格陪我去了对角巷，我遇到了罗恩和赫敏，我来到了霍格沃茨。”

“我很高兴自己最终没有成为 **那种人** 。”哈利轻声说。

“如果——”他犹豫了一下，咬咬牙，因为接下来的话才是他最想表达的——对着斯内普。

“如果 **我的妈妈** 对你来说就像......就像罗恩和赫敏于我而言的话，”哈利低下头；提到他的妈妈让他不敢与那双黑眼睛对视，“我会很为她自豪。”

“我也会很高兴，为 **你遇到了她** ——就像我无比庆幸我遇到我的朋友一样。”

哈利又沉默了一会儿。然后他终于抬起头，坦荡又直率地望着面前的男人。

“虽然......虽然你有的时候真的很糟糕——你对你的学生很差、你默认那些暴力的存在——”

“——但我并不觉得你完全是...... **那种人** ——那种令我厌恶、我绝不会想成为的人。”

“——‘ **那种人** ’？”

斯内普的眼睛里突然再次爆发出难以抑制的怒火；哈利刚刚那句话似乎冒犯到他灵魂深处最本质的东西——也许是他一直以来信奉的处事原则，也许是他从小贯彻的价值观，亦或是他这么多年的自我定位；而这些东西被质疑意味着自身的一切受到侵犯。

他的语气已经很久没有这么尖酸刻毒了——至少是对着哈利的时候，但现在他的声音甚至比以往都还要刺耳，“哪种人？波特，有没有人教过你，随意评判一个人非常无礼并且傲慢至极？”

“你以为你是谁？你有什么资格定义别人是何种人？你凭什么用你自己的价值观要求别人？你想要做一个好人，一个伟人，一个圣人——然后你就要其他人和你一样？”

“你有什么权利把你的道德标准付诸于我身上，然后居高临下对我说：‘我不觉得你是那种人’？ **你根本就不了解我是怎样一个人！！！** ”

最后一句话斯内普是咆哮说出的，吼完这句后他全身都在发抖，喘息声清晰可闻。

“我长眼睛了！”哈利不服输地也抬高音调——斯内普刚刚那段话让他有点生气，但他努力克制自己的语气不要太冲，“‘ **我根本不了解你是怎样的人** ’？那我和你这几个月来在干什么？生死对决前的礼节性握手吗？”

“况且我说那句话的本意并不是评判你、定义你，或者要求你做到怎样——我没有那么大的本事，”哈利有意识把音量降了下来，

“能做出 **选择** 的一直都 **只有你自己** 。”

刚刚一瞬间被冒犯的狂躁渐渐收敛，斯内普皱起眉盯着哈利。

哈利凝视着他，轻声说：

“我只是 **相信** 你能变得更好；”

“我希望你能再次遇到一个像我妈妈一样的人。”

**我希望那个人是我，我希望我能让你变得更好。**

哈利默默咀嚼着最后那句没说出口的话语——那是他今晚一大段话的核心，是他最想要对斯内普说出的一句话。

他希望有一天，自己的勇气足够支撑他说出这一句。

沉默持续了很久。哈利说不清对面的男人在想些什么。他后知后觉感到一点窘迫，于是站起来，试图装作什么都没发生般告别：“那么，我先——”

“—— **我会给弗立维写个字条** ，”斯内普的声音就像从牙缝里挤出来的一样。他的表情异常古怪，仿佛有人逼迫他上课时面带微笑但自己只能狞笑似的，“ **让他多关注一下自己学院学生的心理健康。** ”

面对哈利惊喜的目光，斯内普不自然地移开眼，继续绷紧声线：“你只能指望我做到这种程度。”

最后他不耐烦地挥挥手，仿佛在赶空气中的苍蝇：

“很晚了——赶紧回去睡觉！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *有关艾琳•普林斯的告示内容是瞎编的；  
> *斯内普童年记忆摘自凤凰社chap 26；  
> *卢娜被霸凌这段场景取自凤凰社chap 36，哈利失去小天狼星后与她谈心。


	12. Chapter 12

（十二）

围观罗恩和赫敏的关系危机常常让哈利陷入一种奇妙的矛盾。圣诞假期前的最后一周，在分泌过旺的荷尔蒙、扭曲的嫉妒火焰以及不必要的自尊心驱使下（ **世界上最善变又情绪化的生物——青少年** ，斯内普曾这么评价），两位好友的校园剧场向他展现了暧昧期离修罗场不过一步之遥：比如一场莫名其妙的争吵外加另一位姑娘的插足。

灾难。

当然，拉文德和罗恩无时不刻的热吻让他尴尬之余为赫敏难过和不甘，但当他跳脱这一切，审视这幕只属于16岁的闹剧时，哈利无法避免地感到羡慕——至少他们可以肆意发泄这些情感欲望产物；这是青春期的特权。绯闻爱好者热衷讨论这些，但没有人会觉得奇怪更不会有什么道德伦理争议；与之相比，一个未成年格兰芬多男孩——还是该死的大名鼎鼎的哈利波特——仅仅是被人察觉其倾慕对象是另一个学院的男性院长，就能吸引以丽塔·斯基特为首的一打变态窥私狂。更糟糕的是，鉴于斯内普那神秘的凤凰社工作，公开这个男人在自己心中的重要性似乎并不是个明智举动。

但哈利越来越常梦见斯内普：坐在坩埚旁埋头记笔记的斯内普——坐在办公桌另一侧沉思着批改作业的斯内普；在父母争吵声中默念“再过整整一年我就能离开这个家”的斯内普——手上端着蛋糕，不自在地挤出一句“波特，生日快乐”的斯内普；专注看着莉莉，毫不掩饰微笑的斯内普——专注看着自己，极力绷住却还是忍不住微笑的斯内普......

16岁苍白瘦弱的男孩和36岁阴郁莫测的男人交替出现在梦境中。哈利醒来时，幸福与沮丧交织在他的胸膛里——邓布利多的话让他获得的是 **开始** 爱的勇气，但他暂时还没想出具体该 **如何** 去爱；而每一次防御课的对视、每一个所谓“禁闭”里安静和睦的共处、每一场激烈但总归能以理解下的妥协落幕的争吵，都只让他确认了自己逐渐升温的渴望。

哈利担心自己过于惊世骇俗的单相思最终会终止于冲动下的不得体举动，他好奇又畏惧那个可能性——如果斯内普发现了自己对他的情感时，脸上的表情。

**

周五晚上，在一同前往斯拉格霍恩的聚会途中，卢娜突然停下脚步，一脸严肃地开口：

“哈利，很抱歉。但你前几天在我这落下了这个——”她掏出一张羊皮纸，哈利认出，是他热血上头伸张正义时，让她暂时拿着的其中一张作业纸。

“——然后我不得不注意到，这上面有个我很熟悉但让人不安的小符号，”卢娜的浅色瞳孔简直像猫一样，“哈利，你为什么会画 **格林德沃** 的标志？”

哈利惊讶地睁大眼睛。确实，几周前他独自回忆销毁挂坠盒的经历时，无意识就把那个神秘的金发男人留在空中的奇怪符号随手画在了作业纸上。他当然没有和任何人提起过那晚具体发生了什么，但好奇心是另一回事——他想知道那个男人是谁，而出于某种直觉，哈利认为幻影提及的死亡圣器、以及这个像眼睛一样的标志值得他探索。但显然，他既没有赫敏掀翻整个图书馆的能力，霍格沃茨也不像能公开查到这种堪比魂器的神秘概念（天呐，哈利意识到邓布利多 **还** 没有告诉他魂器具体是什么），于是他偷偷摸摸的资料收集以一无所获告终。

但是，卢娜......她怎么会认出——

等等，她说了什么—— **格林德沃** ？那个被邓布利多击败的黑巫师？

哈利被这一句话中的信息量骇住。而卢娜仍然用那种好奇却敏锐的眼神盯着他，他只好胡乱开口：“我-我在某个地方看到有人身上有这个......你——你知道它？”

她耸耸肩：“当然。我父亲就戴着这个。”

哈利感觉心跳加速。他小心翼翼地问：“那——那你知道...... **死亡圣器** 吗？”

那双瞳孔中的审视意味更浓了，她回答：“很少有人会提到这个，我很惊讶你会知道死亡圣器——虽然我父亲就是忠实信徒。他坚信那三样东西存在；我想那也许成了他的信仰。”

哈利听不懂她在说什么。于是在他谨慎的请求下，卢娜同意给父亲写一封信，让他寄来有关死亡圣器的详细信息。

“——但是小心，我的朋友，”她又用那种旋律般的音调说话了，“ **好奇招致欲望，欲望衍生贪念，贪念引向歧途** ——不管那是什么，我希望都不会分散你过多的注意力，哈利。”

在不久的未来，哈利迫使自己回想起这段谈话——卢娜的话语预示着某个开端，而他又一次承认那个事实：这个拉文克劳女孩拥有一种天赋—— **一语道破不愉快的真相。** *

**

斯拉格霍恩的聚会和想象中一样无趣——或者说，哈利的心思根本没有放在对他名不副实的赞誉以及稀奇古怪的嘉宾身上。他预留出一小部分神经维持基本的社交辞令，其余全部用来干一件事——搜寻斯内普。

他很快得偿所愿。那个男人就站在靠窗的位置，不耐烦地盯着眼前被家养小精灵举高的银盘——既然那上面是肉桂苹果派，哈利猜测他脸上的不耐烦只是犹豫是否要拿一块的伪装。

哈利偷偷微笑了一下，走了过去。

斯内普注意到有人接近，目光迅速从银盘上撤回。哈利努力表现得自然些：“——嗨。”

他扫视了一眼哈利乱糟糟的头发、有点不太合身的正装长袍，鼻子里发出一声冷哼，干巴巴地开口：“波特。看来斯拉格霍恩持续半学期的名人拼图终于集齐了最后一块——顺便一提，你的眉毛是红色的。”

哈利脸红了：“哦——该死的变形课。我居然忘了变回去。”

斯内普的嘴角怪异地扭曲了一下——大概是个微笑。哈利拿了两块苹果派，将其中一块递给身旁的男人：“尝尝？看上去挺好吃的。”

斯内普皱眉看着他的手，好像他递过去的是别人吃剩的半块。但他最终还是僵硬地接过去。哈利觉得这是个胜利，心情愉悦地把自己手里的送到嘴里。

**呕。**

如果不是今天城堡里的家养小精灵全部丧失了味觉神经，那么他将深深怀疑斯拉格霍恩是从哪里准备的餐点——这块苹果派难吃到减肥期间的达力都不会碰。

身旁传来嘲讽的轻笑，哈利扭头——斯内普手中那块点心仍然是原样，显然他就等着男孩身先士卒替他实验，然后理由充分地用一个小咒语把自己的苹果派变没了。

“想必 **异常** 美味。”他懒洋洋地看着哈利。

没等哈利说些什么，斯拉格霍恩肉乎乎的两只胳膊从身后同时将他和斯内普锁进怀里。

“我的两位得意门生——哦，有什么能比看到你们俩相处得 **如此和谐** 更开心的呢？”斯拉格霍恩打着饱嗝，丝毫不在意斯内普涨成绛红色的脸和试图挣脱他的动作，“西弗勒斯，哈利真是个讨喜的孩子，是不是？”

斯内普放弃了，他的语调既绝望又恐怖：“恕我无法勉强自己表示认同。”

“哦得了，西弗勒斯！我知道你是他之前的魔药课教授。哈利在魔药学上的天赋太惊人了—— **天才** ！我想就连你——”

斯内普的黑色眼睛看向他，哈利暗念不妙，紧张之余却不得不注意到：此刻他和斯内普被同一个人拥住，居然靠得如此近——他能从斯拉格霍恩身上的甜腻酒香中分辨出属于斯内普的苦涩气息，能清楚看见对方深陷的眼窝上方眼皮的褶皱，眼角的细纹，幽深锐利的瞳孔在这种距离下直直盯着他，哈利感到眩晕。

“ **有趣** 。”斯内普平静地开口，“看来你在我不知道的时候成为了一名魔药天才，波特。”

这实在是个糟透了的时间点——哈利绝对不希望自己拥有混血王子的课本通过这种方式被斯内普发现。那简直像谎称学费不够向父母骗取零用钱又被揭穿的小学生，充满了谎言和羞耻的意味。他希望能按自己的节奏让斯内普主动打开话匣。

幸好，哈利几乎要感谢这时突然闯入的马尔福——他未经邀请就擅自参加聚会引起的骚动吸引了包括斯内普在内的大部分人关注，哈利趁机闪到一旁，默默围观马尔福和费尔奇的争论最终以斯拉格霍恩息事宁人的宽容落幕。但下一秒他的神经再次紧张起来，因为斯内普突然对马尔福说：“我有话跟你说，跟我来，德拉科。”

哈利根本没花时间思考。他匆匆和卢娜说了句自己去去就回，然后掏出隐形衣跟了上去。

**

从钥匙孔偷听并不能完全听清。对于斯内普和马尔福躲开所有人的谈话，哈利只能总结出这几点：1，斯内普并没有放任马尔福的自开学以来的小动作，事实上他似乎一直在盯着马尔福（哈利对此长舒一口气）；2，马尔福有个计划，斯内普说‘自己会帮他’，因为——

“我对你母亲发过誓要保护你。我 **立了牢不可破的誓言。** ”

牢不可破的誓言。计划。帮助。

哈利隐约觉得不安。尽管他决定了义无反顾相信斯内普，也逐渐猜测他大概是个安插在敌方的间谍，但这些自己无法完全领会的词语仍让他下意识心底发冷——仿佛某个 **必然** 会发生的梦魇，蛰伏在黑暗中。

马尔福打开门气呼呼地离开了。哈利蹲在隐形衣下，那种可怕的预感仍让他不舒服，然后——

“波特，我也许通过五十种不同的方式试图让你明白这一点——你是个很糟糕的潜入者和窃听者，而你在这项事业上的唯一成就是：即使失败无数次，下一次仍然不动脑子。”

哈利僵硬着把隐形衣拉下，慢慢站起身。斯内普抱着手臂站在他对面，神情阴郁。

“你听到多少？”

“......大部分。”

他嗤笑一声，讥讽地看向他：“所以，我准备好迎接你的问题轰炸了。”

哈利怀疑地问：“如果我问了，你就会老老实实告诉我？”

某一瞬间，斯内普看上去吃了一惊。他狐疑地盯着哈利：“你居然能意识到这一点——波特，也许这是个进步。”

哈利翻了个白眼：“所以我问不问有什么实质区别吗？”

“当然。你可以在走完‘询问’这个假惺惺的程序后，更加理由正当地对我抒发质疑与不信任。相信我， **凤凰社的大部分成员都会这么做。** ”

哈利说不出自己此刻内心的感受。他感到愤怒与苦涩，但并不是因为眼前这个男人的隐瞒——这是他一贯的举动。隐藏，秘密，封闭——他就像一个密不透风的盒子，把所有一切与外界隔绝开，一个人孤独地置身其中；即使不是因为凤凰社的工作，斯内普对待所有事所有人都会是这个态度。

然后可以预料的——外面的人看不透他的内心，摸不准他的举动，甚至无法笃定他在这种战争时刻真正皈依哪个阵营。于是两边都利用他，两边又都不真正信任他。最可悲的是： **这个男人对这一点再清楚不过。**

哈利内心燃起一种冲动。他突然拽住斯内普一只胳膊，急促地说：“我相信你——尽管我不知道你打算做什么，但我信任你。我知道你值得我的信任。”

斯内普没有动。他静静看向哈利用力拧着他的那只手，片刻后轻笑出声：“ **信任我** ？波特，永远不要轻信我这种人，否则你会后悔。”

“你这么说是因为你认为自己不值得被信任——但我知道这不是事实。”

“那么你又是如何知道？听上去你比我更了解我自己。”

哈利差点就要说出口了：因为我感受到了你唯恐被别人窥视到的善意，我知道自己希望信任你—— **因为我对你——**

“......因-因为...... **邓布利多** 就是这么信任你的。”他最后听到自己结结巴巴的声音。

斯内普身上绷住的某根神经仿佛突然断裂。他挺直的背脊迅速伛偻下去，嘴唇扭曲成一个再讥讽不过的冷笑：“ **邓布利多**......呵......你因为邓布利多相信我而选择信任我.......然后要不了多久你就会发现......”

他的尾音以一种无线悲凉的语调消逝，无法辨认。然后他疲惫地甩开哈利的手，依靠在墙上，眼睛闭了起来。一小撮黑发从他的额前落下，仿佛一个伤疤。

哈利上前一步，拥抱住他。

那也许很难称作一个拥抱——哈利只是拽住了斯内普羊毛长袍的前襟，然后低头将自己的前额贴在他的胸膛上；这甚至称不上一个给予他人抚慰的接触，倒更像是他自己受了委屈寻求庇护。

但是哈利想， **管他呢** 。他能感受到透过羊毛传来的另一个人的体温，能聆听到对方骤然加快的心跳。斯内普身上混杂着墨水和植物的气息将他完全笼罩，他感到安心。

“波特——”斯内普的声音从上方也通过哈利贴着的胸腔传来，哈利能听出他的惊恐与窘迫，“——你到底在——”

“我 **会信任你** ——即使没有邓布利多，即使没有任何人相信你，即使只有我 **一个人** —— **我依然会选择信任你。** ”

他接触的这具身体完全静止了。

过了一会儿，哈利听到一声叹息。他的额头仍然抵着斯内普的胸膛，而迟来的羞耻让他陷入一种两难困境—— **该死** ，他该如何自然地抽身而不至于让两个人都尴尬？

“格兰芬多精神，是吧？总是...... **一直如此** 。”

“嘿！”哈利不满意地抬头，暗自为把握住时机离开对方松了口气，“不要把什么都简单粗暴地归结于学院精神！我说了，我信任你只是因为——”

“可以了，我已经听到了。”斯内普打断他，但哈利注意到他的神态和刚刚有了些微妙的区别——他好像稍微放松了些，那种压抑感也消散了很多，“波特先生，不需要再重复你那过于 **直白大胆** 的诉说衷肠了——我既不出自你的学院，也早已不是青少年，而斯莱特林欣赏更含蓄的表达方式——我想我至少有权利感到一点尴尬。”

哈利迅速涨红了脸——他-他没有必要形容的那仿佛是个 **告白** ！他试图伪造出一个怒视，但斯内普神态自若回望他的姿态意味着这个怒视并没有成功。事实上，哈利甚至能辨认出此刻空气中升腾的某样东西——它如此轻柔地环绕着他们，使每一寸肌肤都能感知到那样东西的存在，仿佛一片惹人酥麻的羽毛，又好像落在颈间的一朵雪花。

显然，斯内普也感觉到了。但他似乎并不能理解那是什么——他只是皱起眉，近乎于困惑地盯着哈利。

哈利赶紧在一切失控前退后一大步。他清了清嗓子，犹豫片刻后从怀中掏出一样东西，“我原本打算寄给你的——毕竟下周三才是圣诞。但是我还是想.......”

他把那个东西递给斯内普：“——把你的圣诞礼物 **亲自** 给你。”

哈利怀疑自己一晚上究竟能吓到斯内普多少次，因为他显然 **又** 僵住了。然后斯内普机械地接过那团被包得很粗糙的方形物品，干巴巴地重复：“给我的...... **圣诞礼物** 。”

“我知道包装得很丑——我一直不擅长这个。”哈利有点好笑地看到斯内普小心翼翼捧着那个礼物不敢动的样子。老天，他是有多不擅长接受别人善意的馈赠？然后哈利突然想到——在霍格沃茨度过的第一个圣诞节，当他发现自己居然收到礼物时，似乎 **也** 是相同的反应。“.......呃，如果你愿意的话，你可以现在就打开。”

斯内普几乎是屏住呼吸，慢慢拆开了包装纸——

那是一本书，封面胖乎乎微笑的英国妇人满足任何人对诸如田园、家庭、母亲这类短语的想象——

《 **艾米丽的烘焙圣经——** **200个甜心宝贝** 》。*

“我还是觉得你喜欢甜品，”哈利有点笨拙地解说，“本来想要送你蜂蜜公爵的圣诞新品的，但我觉得......也许送你一本烘焙书会更——呃，实际点？”他越说越觉得这礼物太蠢了，他现在宁愿自己买的是包装精美的蛋糕。

“你送了我一本烘焙书，”斯内普平静地说，“一个名叫艾米丽的麻瓜写的200个——‘ **甜心宝贝** ’。”

哈利不敢看他了。如果斯内普开始挖苦这礼物有多么愚蠢他可能会想死。

下一秒斯内普突然大笑起来，笑得肩膀耸动，粗粝又陌生的笑声回荡在空空的走廊里。哈利从来没有见过他这样笑——没有讥讽与阴霾，只是单纯表示愉快的大笑。刚刚空气中的那样东西又回来了，而这次它以更无法抗拒的力度裹挟他；哈利知道自己也傻笑起来—— **天呐，他现在一定像个白痴** ；他只希望自己的眼神不要看起来过于热切。

“这礼物糟透了，是不是？”

斯内普的笑声渐渐平息，他看着哈利，“相信我，我收到过更糟糕的。”

他的嘴角仍然残留着一抹笑意，那使他的眼神温和很多。斯内普将书重新包好塞进怀里，斟酌片刻后开口： “我想，单向的圣诞礼物似乎很不符合社交礼仪——”

“——所以，在我的能力和财富范围之内，我允许你向我索要一样东西。波特，你想要什么？”

**一个吻** 。

 **你必须管住自己脑子里的嘴巴** ！哈利大脑中的拉文克劳严厉地指责， **否则哪一天这些话就被你说出口** 了！

“我想要......一个故事。”

“故事？”

“一个有关...... **混血王子** 的故事。”

斯内普的眼神变成某种审视，然后他以过于惊人的速度把一切串联起来并得出了结论：“ **原来如此** 。波特，你的魔药天赋是这么来的，”他的语调带上一点嘲讽，“怎么，救世主先生就甘心在他人的作弊帮助下赢得教授的赞誉？”

这句挖苦让哈利惭愧又畏惧地偷偷望了斯内普一眼——幸好，他并没有愤怒，只是略微讥讽地摇摇头，似乎觉得这件事有点好笑。

“呃，你说得对——我这么做确实不太诚实，赫敏说了我好多次了。”斯内普哼了一声，“但我觉得他——那个王子，真的很厉害。他教会了我很多东西；所以我希望你能告诉我一件有关王子的故事——任何事，多小都可以。”

斯内普沉默了一会儿，最后谨慎地回答：“看来你已经确定 **我** 认识......这个王子。”

哈利耸耸肩。

“来历不明的课本很危险——你甚至不知道那上面记了哪些咒语、会带来哪些严重后果。”他的声音变得严厉起来，“波特，假期后把你的课本带过来，我会没收。”

哈利下意识想抗议，但斯内普的态度不容拒绝，并且他紧接着不自然地放缓声调：“如果你能做到这点，我就答应你，告诉你一个故事——作为圣诞礼物。”

这个诱惑太强了。哈利点了点头。

斯内普露出一个满意地微笑：“很好。”

“......所以，我想我们需要回聚会上了——否则即使是卢娜这样的好脾气也会想要咒骂我。”

“——而且还有足够多的肉桂苹果派等着你去享用，波特。”

“ **呕** ——别，千万别。你早就知道你们前任院长的甜品偏好可怕到极点吧？”

“是啊，我 **早就** 知道——所以我才没有动那块点心，”斯内普圆滑地回应，但他的手指下意识轻轻地拂过自己的前襟——那里装着 **那个礼物** ，“不过我想，现在 **艾米丽** 比你我都更有发言权。”

哈利笑了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *原句出自混血王子 chap 15：卢娜又显示出她的特殊才能——一语道破不愉快的真相，他还真没见过像她这样的人。  
> *瞎编的一本，书名参考的是《 Mary Berry's Baking Bible: Over 250 Classic Recipes》written by Mary Berry ， 2009


	13. Chapter 13

（十三）

罗恩一脸“我懂”的表情凑过来时，哈利脑中警铃大作。

“兄弟，”他挤着眼睛，同时一叉子捣向哈利盘中的煎蛋；蛋黄逐渐渗出，粘稠的质感慢慢侵染旁边的培根，“最近 **欲火焚身** 啊。”

哈利被牛奶呛到了。

“咱俩谁跟谁呀，”他粗神经的红发好友大大咧咧地笑着，完全不在乎哈利边咳嗽边急匆匆的窘迫怒视，“我知道你凌晨两点 **又** 起来去浴室了。自从圣诞前一周、不对至少两周开始，现在你在我家也是——我以为我们都不是十四岁了，哈利，开学回学校赶紧找个女朋友吧。”

“你们在说什么？”金妮打着哈欠走到餐桌旁，随手拿了片吐司，“谁的女朋友？”

“听上去是很健全的话题——”弗雷德的声音，他和乔治同时出现在金妮旁边，连发梢翘起的弧度都一模一样，“不过我建议我们的小妹妹还是不要参与——”

乔治：“——这种男人间的——”

弗雷德：“——不适合未成年小姑娘的——”

乔治：“——谈话。”

金妮翻了个白眼：“我有男朋友，好么？”

“哦小妹妹，”两个人同时说，“和男友接吻还达不到我们的尺度——当然，如果你说你连 **那个** 都体验过了，考虑到你才15岁—— **妈妈！金妮她** ——”

“哦 **混蛋** ！闭嘴吧你俩！”金妮恶狠狠地往双胞胎嘴里一人塞了个鸡蛋，“敢说出去就 **杀了** 你们。”

罗恩下巴掉了下来。

哈利拼命忍住笑，努力将注意力集中在盘子里狼藉的培根煎蛋上。他没有专注听韦斯莱家三个最小的哥哥对妹妹七嘴八舌的质询；他在想罗恩刚刚说的那个词——

**欲火焚身。**

呃。

哈利绝望地捂住脸。

通常来说，梦到斯内普是件让人很愉悦的事情。但当梦的性质逐渐偏移到某个意味深远的层次时，连续三个凌晨惊醒时的窘态绝对赋予了“愉悦”这个词更复杂的含义。

哈利只是觉得非常、非常怪异。那种性质的梦再正常不过，毕竟他是个16岁男孩；但考虑到梦的主角是他和斯内普——暂且不提“ **两个男人** ”这一部分（哈利不知道自己脑子里那些乱七八糟的知识从何而来），在白天，他从来、根本不会、一丝一毫的可能性都没有——主动将“西弗勒斯·斯内普”和“性”联系到一起；即使是在意识到喜欢这个男人的初期也没有。拜托，那可是 **斯内普** ——全年穿着黑色长袍，纽扣系到最上面一个，蜡黄色的皮肤、不整齐的牙齿和鼻子的尺寸完全是性感英俊的反义词；他12个月里有10个月和一群11岁至17岁不等的青少年待在一起，每天的爱好就是在“如何让自己的学生更不痛快”这项事业上孜孜不倦；而他假期实在不像是会换上麻瓜的衣服、在灯红酒绿消遣一晚的那类人。

哈利甚至怀疑他有没有一般人意义上的娱乐活动，是否经历过肉体放纵和感官享受，以及恋爱——好吧，也许他爱过自己的母亲，但那毕竟是二十多年前；他现在 **36岁** ，真的有男人会为了一个早已逝去的单恋对象禁欲几十年？可让他想象一个沉浸在欲望中的斯内普也很难——简直像是幻想自己的校长和那个金发男人的性爱细节，还是个头发花白、慈祥地递给自己糖果的老年邓布利多。这太诡异了，哈利不知道这是否就是所谓的 **伦理困惑** 。

但是梦的奇妙之处就在于此——它对那些理性层面下极力避开的概念也敞开拥抱，把一切可能性提炼扭曲重组后还给大脑，让人被迫直面自己最原始的欲望。于是潜意识背叛了理性，呈现出那些让人醒来后羞耻的画面。

哈利只希望一点——斯内普绝对、绝对不要再对他摄神取念了，否则他的暗恋将以地狱般的惨状暴露在心上人面前。

**

假期结束后的第一天，哈利收到了卢娜的父亲，谢诺菲留斯·洛夫古德的来信。通过那疯言疯语般的叙述，他勉强了解到死亡圣器的信息——尽管难以让人信服，但洛夫古德先生讲了个童话故事，一个有关三兄弟与死神的礼物的故事，而那三件礼物：世界上最强大的魔杖、让人起死回生的石头、隐形衣——就是死亡圣器。

哈利暂时没有细想这个故事，因为邓布利多的纸条送来，通知他晚上八点继续去上课。

“哈利，我希望你度过了一个愉快的假期。今天——终于，这节课我们会讨论魂器。”

校长的开场白让哈利兴奋起来，但下一句又让他全身僵住，“不过在那之前，我不得不关注到，你最近似乎对 **另一种** 神秘的物件产生了兴趣，比如——死亡圣器？”

哈利慌乱又心虚地垂下眼：“先-先生......我只是有点好奇......而且你是怎么——”

“哦，即使这学期我呆在校外的时间远远大于留在城堡内，我对你的关注仍然远超你的想象；以及，假期我恰巧拜访了洛夫古德小姐的父亲—— **好时机** ，是不是？”

邓布利多仍然微笑着，但他湛蓝的眼睛从来没有如此严肃过。第一次，哈利在面对他时感到一种畏惧。一贯和蔼温和的年长者突然显现出其掌控力时，这种运筹帷幄的未知感带给人的除了仰视的敬畏，更是割裂感般的陌生。

但那其实早有预感——对于自己认为必要、正确的事，邓布利多经常表现出不容置疑的果决；尽管他的计划往往都是最佳安排，尽管他的执拗完全不出自私欲；相反，他是为了所有人着想——但那还是会让被控制者不太舒服，不是么？

“哦，我没有指责你的意思，哈利，”也许是觉察出男孩的畏缩，老人放缓语调，眼神也柔和了，“如果你真的想知道，其实我可以告诉你——事实上我就是这么打算的，我只是不希望你 **这么早** 就关注这些。”

“为什么？死亡圣器——那三样东西真的存在？那很危险吗？”

“危险的不是圣器本身。不像魂器——再过几周之后你就会明白，为什么魂器的存在代表邪恶，为什么我们必须禁止、销毁它们。但圣器并不邪恶，它只代表力量；让人担忧的是我们对它的欲望—— **人的贪欲永远是最可怕的** 。”

哈利不太明白，卢娜也曾说过类似的话—— **好奇招致欲望，欲望衍生贪念，贪念引向歧途** 。但追求力量、妥善运用力量帮助别人不是很好的事情么？

“比如，哈利，我问你——三样圣器里， **你最想要哪个** ？”

哈利暂时没有考虑隐形衣，他并不相信自己那件恰好就是所谓死神的物品。其余两件，他本以为自己会渴望拥有复活石——见见他的父母，和塞德里克说声抱歉；但另一件——

世界上 **无人能敌** 的魔杖。

这意味着什么？是否代表一旦拥有了它，自己活下来的可能性会更大？

**打败伏地魔。保护所有人。活着。**

哈利突然感到一种 **无比强烈** 的渴望。命运赋予他“大难不死的男孩”、“救世主”的头衔，但他比谁都清楚自己只是个普通人；和伏地魔对决听上去太遥远、太不可思议了，也许潜意识他从来没有对自己能获胜抱很大期望。但现在，当知道存在一件物品，能极大提升成功概率——他很难不心动。

更何况，哈利想到了 **斯内普** ，想到这个男人为了这场战争游走于黑白的灰色剪影，想到他对着马尔福说“我会帮助你”时属于食死徒的冷酷语气，想到下一秒他苦笑着倚在墙上说“不要信任我”时的眼神。

 **斯内普必须从这一切中解脱，好好地为他本人而活** ——他们两个人都 **必须** 活着；哈利希望他们能有未来。

男孩不知道自己的表情发生了什么变化，但一直观察他的邓布利多突然疲惫地叹了口气：“对我们所有人来说，抵挡住这种诱惑都太难了；即使欲望的 **出发点** 是正确的，我们也很难预测其发展到什么程度。哈利，记住我的忠告——那来自一个曾经吃过苦头的老头子的经验之谈—— **别让贪欲吞噬了你。** ”

这之后，哈利终于开始了解魂器。他惊异地发觉竟然是在斯拉格霍恩混沌的记忆里听到这个禁忌般的词语。但很显然，这个老先生羞耻于自己曾被少年版的伏地魔蛊惑，于是手法粗糙地抹去修改了记忆中的关键部分——而那就是邓布利多给他的第一个家庭作业。

“——哈利，你要设法使斯拉格霍恩教授暴露出真实的记忆。*”

无视哈利震惊又试图让校长直接用摄神取念或吐真剂的建议，邓布利多又一次不容置疑地示意补课结束。而在临走时，哈利突然问他：

“先生，我可以和斯内普教授商量这些吗？既然你也那么信任他？”

这个晚上第一次，老人显露出一点吃惊。他若有所思地审视哈利，回答道：“不，我不建议你这么做——斯内普教授有自己的工作。我希望我们的补课内容除了你我，最多加上韦斯莱先生和格兰杰小姐，对其他人还是保密为好。”

**

事实证明，即使王子为哈利赢来了斯拉格霍恩的偏爱，那依然不足以让这个本质上的利己主义者暴露自己耻于见人的记忆。在断然拒绝他的询问后，矮胖男人匆忙逃离的背影甚至让哈利觉得斯拉格霍恩从此会躲着他。

而这本《高级魔药制作》——

**波特，假期后把你的课本带过来，我会没收。**

**如果你能做到这点，我就答应你，告诉你一个故事——作为圣诞礼物。**

哈利烦躁地趴在了书上。抛开没了期待的礼物的失落不谈，从魔药天才直接跌成庸才似乎对要到记忆没有丝毫帮助——甚至只会有相反的效果；但他要怎么和斯内普解释？他作出过承诺，尽管现在不能上交课本的理由很充分，但邓布利多又禁止他把一切透露给斯内普。

到了假期后第一个周六，晚上哈利在前去地窖的路上仍然在苦思冥想。直到远远地从楼梯上听到斯内普和邓布利多的声音，他迅速回神，小心地潜伏到那两人看不见的地方，竖起耳朵。

“.…..西弗勒斯，你看上去很不好——伏地魔 **又** 对你做什么了？”

“我很惊讶你居然还会问这个问题。邓布利多，我以为你足够了解黑魔王——也许你该问的是‘他什么时候 **不会** 对我做什么’。”

哈利感到一种钻心的疼痛和愤怒。他受伤了吗？伏地魔折磨他了吗？他难道不是间谍？伏地魔对自己的手下也这么毫不留情？

“.…..我很抱歉，西弗勒斯，你要背负的东西太多了。”

“如果真的对我感到抱歉，也许你至少应该更信任我一点——我对于你这学期不正常的缺勤率的原因仍然一无所知。邓布利多，你 **到底** 在查什么？”

“对不起，但我不想把我所有的秘密都装在一个篮子里，特别是一个许多时间都挂在伏地魔胳膊上的篮子。这些信息哈利知道就 **足够** 了。*”

哈利对这一点也表示怀疑。既然有能力成为一个双面间谍，那斯内普的大脑封闭术足以让他敌人面前保守秘密。邓布利多似乎仅仅是不想让他知道魂器的存在——但这也很矛盾。哈利至今记得邓布利多对斯内普的全然信任，既然如此，他又为什么选择隐瞒有关打败伏地魔的关键信息呢？

“ **哈利** ？！”斯内普的声音突然变得激动起来，“你现在跟我提起这个男孩？ **他——波特都信任我** **……** **你却不信任我！** *”

邓布利多没有回答。

“那男孩说， **即使只有他一个人也会选择信任我** ——邓布利多，你有没有想过我听到这句话心里是什么感受，在我知道你要求我需要做什么的情况下？*如果未来那男孩知道是我把你——”

“——哈利，”邓布利多突然出声，斯内普的话戛然而止，“晚上好。”

哈利默默走出来，思绪混乱。

“我不打扰你和斯内普教授的禁闭了，”老人微笑着摸摸哈利的肩膀。他注视着沉默的男孩和阴郁的男人，镜片后的瞳孔泄露出一点微不可察的悲悯。

“我很高兴看到你们能放下过去的偏见，友好相处——尽管我并没有料到你们居然能形成这样的信赖关系……但我真的……真的很欣慰……”

老人临走前，哈利不确定自己是否听到一声叹息般的“ **对不起** ”。

**

“你-你身体没事吧？”

哈利原本想问邓布利多要求了你什么，你未来要做什么。但斯内普煞白的脸色只让他产生了想上前让他倚靠自己的冲动。

“.…..没事。”

直到斯内普将自己扔进办公椅，疲倦地用手抵住额头，哈利偷偷观察了一下他——并没有可见的血迹和伤痕，但男人的精神状态无疑非常糟糕。

“波特，我很抱歉。”他突然说，“尽管假期前我承诺给你一个圣诞礼物，但今天我实在没有精力和情绪讲睡前故事。”

“没-没事……”哈利受宠若惊的同时更加难受—— **他居然记得** ，居然主动提起了这件事，“教授，事实上我——”

“——但我会 **信守承诺** 的；请放心，只不过礼物交到你手上的日期需要延后了。现在，请先把课本交出来。”斯内普朝他伸出一只手。

哈利感觉自己的牙齿在打颤：“对-对不起。但我不能。”

斯内普维持着伸手的动作静静看着他，他身上压抑的氛围在蔓延。

“我以为你 **也** 向我承诺过。波特，对于你的言而无信，也许你能提供一个有说服力的解释。”

“.…..我-我需要向斯拉格霍恩询问一件事，至少等到我问完——在那之前，让我维持他对我的偏爱，可以吗？”

“什么事？”

“.…..我不能说。”

“ **你不能说？** ”随着一声冷笑，斯内普的声音恢复成他一贯的尖酸，“让我猜猜——哦，我甚至不需要猜， **邓布利多不让你告诉我** ，是不是。”

哈利没有说话。而他的默认让这个男人刚刚勉强收敛的愤恨突然爆发出来：

“你们都说过信任我——”他猛然起身，稳定住摇晃的身躯，“邓布利多说‘我信任西弗勒斯’，你对我说-即使只有你一个人，你也会相信我—— **结果呢** ？！你们俩共享秘密，却 **唯独** 对我守口如瓶！”

“你们 **都是** 这样的人吗？！”他压抑至极的语调中隐隐透出绝望的疯癫，“如此轻易地给予一个人廉价的信任，让他按照你们所想一步步 **照做** ，到头来却说：‘对不起，我并不完全信任你’——既然做不到，那么当初为什么又要给我希望，为什么让我相信、这世上居然会有人愚蠢到选择信任 **我这种人** ？！”

哈利感到自己的胃部抽痛起来，但他试图平息斯内普的怒火：“嘿——冷静，我没有不信任你，我觉得你现在只是把对邓布利多的怒火迁怒——”

“哦得了吧，波特——你和邓布利多就是一类人，”男人面容扭曲地走向男孩，“我看透你们了。既然如此，我想要知道什么，尽管靠自己的本事来拿就好了。”

他俯下身，绽开一个恶意的笑容，轻声说：“波特， **你的大脑封闭术练得怎么样了** 。”

“不——”哈利惊恐地涨红了脸，“你不能——”

**

显然，男孩此刻的拒绝在男人眼里只佐证了那个令他悲哀的事实——这个男孩并不信任他。于是他几乎是报复般地抽出魔杖，对准男孩：

“ **摄神取念。** ”

但男孩知道自己为什么说不——因为这个男人根本找不到他想知道的一切。此时此刻，在这具大脑里，他所能看到的只有一个人——

**西弗勒斯·斯内普。他自己。**

仅仅是短暂的三秒后，男人就挣扎着抽离出来。男孩看到那张脸上的神情时就明白——这个人 **看到** 了。他甚至看到了那些 **最不** 应该被他看见的画面，那些无法用对师长的敬仰依恋作为借口的画面，那些 **只能** 指向某个事实的画面。

这个男孩对他——他居然——

男孩知道这一刻终会来临。他曾好奇又畏惧那张脸在这一刻会呈现出什么——在他最惨烈的想象中，男人也许会愤怒，会震惊，他甚至允许对方感到一点厌恶。但他从来没有预料到，这张脸上的情绪会是——

 **恐惧。** 巨大的恐惧。仿佛男人对面的自己是世界上最可怕的东西。

那一瞬间，刚刚的羞耻、惊慌、愤怒全部沉沉落下去——什么都消失了。胸腔部分仿佛空无一物，但他仍然用一种足以让男人震惊的冷静语调说：

“我的情感是我 **一个人** 的事情，我不会为此道歉；但如果那使你困扰，我 **暂时** 不需要你的任何回应。”

男人回过神，猛地后退一大步撞到办公桌。墨水瓶被打翻，红色的墨汁沿着木质桌子的纹理蔓延开。他背过身，拒绝再望向那双绿色的眼睛；他能听到自己故作镇定仍颤抖不已的声线：

“离-离开——一切 **到此为止** 。不再有禁闭了， **不许再靠近我的办公室一步** ——现在给我滚开！我不想再看见你！ **赶紧滚开！** ！”

男人不知道也不想知道背后那个男孩的反应。 **离我远点** ——他缠绕粘黏成一团的思绪里只有这句话。

**离我远点，不要靠近我。**

“是因为…… **我的妈妈** 吗。”

男孩听到自己这样问。下一秒，随着一声咬牙挤出的咒语，一股巨大的力量将他推至门口，又粗暴地把他甩出门外。

 **砰，** 门随之合上。

**终于，终于只有他一个人了。** 男人克制不住自己颤动的双手，他踉跄着试图擦拭被墨水浸染的桌面，到头来却看到双手仿佛沾满鲜血的赤红色。

 **到此为止** 了。他想。

男孩看着眼前紧闭的木门。

结束了吗？这就是一切的终点？就像那个人所说的—— **到此为止** 了吗？

然后他的脸上出现了一个神情——一个无论是他的朋友、还是某个胡子花白的老人、甚至是那个男人都无比熟悉的表情；是那个在面对表哥一家的冷暴力、面对舆论诋毁、面对伤害自己朋友的敌人时，依然确定自己必须这么做的眼神。

男孩轻声却坚定地说：

“ **这不是结束** ——我和你 **永远** 不会到此为止。”

**PART I** **–** **Hey You** **END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *原句出自混血王子 chap 17  
> *原句出自死亡圣器 chap 33  
> *这一句是想和原作中SS对AD说的“你信任他……却不信任我” 对比。  
> *教授这里是指AD让他必要时候代替Draco杀了自己
> 
> 全篇一共两part，part II切换到教授视角，私设较多


End file.
